Kai Namikaze
by Lunadeath1
Summary: Kai Namikaze is Naruto Uzumaki's big sister by a year. Ever since their parents died, Kai was separated from her little brother as she looks so much like her father. So as he grew up, she watches over him and became his friend without him knowing that she is his sister. Naruto Various x OC!
1. Prologue

A scream can be heard in the birthing room. The nurses were running in the halls, excited for the newborn to be born. Especially since it will be the Fourth Hokage's first newborn. The midwife has been with Kushina and Minato for the past eight hours when they finally heard the baby's cries. The midwife smiles at them, "You did well Lady Kushina. It's a girl." Smiling tiredly at her, Kushina watched as the midwife took her baby to clean her. A calloused hand held hers, turning her attention to her husband, who was smiling with eyes filled with love for her. She smiles lovingly back at him as he squeezed her hand a little, "You did great Kushina. Now we're parents with a daughter." She giggles, "We're finally a family." Minato lowers his head so his forehead was touching hers. The midwife came back with the baby in hand, smiling softly at the couple, "The baby is cleaned and wrapped in a blanket. Would you both like to see her?" Kushina was the first to react. Quickly reaching out, she made grabby hands with eagerness shone upon her face. Minato chuckles at how adorable Kushina was being right now. The midwife giggles as she gently hands the baby over to her. Softly bringing her newborn daughter in towards her, Kushina gently held her in her arms. Looking down, she softly moves the blanket from her daughter's face so she was able to see her better. Once revealed, Kushina giggled as she saw how similar their daughter is to her father. Confuse on why his wife is laughing, Minato quizzically looked at her, "What's so funny?" Looking at her husband, Kushina brought their daughter closer to him so he could see his daughter as well, "She looks like a mini you Minato." Curious, Minato leaned forward a bit so he could see his daughter. Just as his wife said, his daughter really does look like a mini him. Chuckling, Minato softly caresses his daughter's head, "She does look like me. But it would seem she has a mix of our hair color." Touching her daughter's cheek with a finger, Kushina smiled, "It reminds me of a sunset." Touching a strand, the color on the top of the head was blonde, but once halfway through, it turned into a light shade of red. Agreeing, Minato chuckles, "She'll be beautiful with this hair. That would mean I'm just going to have to protect her from boys twenty-four seven." Kushina swatted his arm, "Don't you dare." Their quiet bickering started to wake their daughter up when she suddenly started moving in Kushina's arms. Instantly stopping, they both watched as their daughter slowly opens her eyes. They both saw as her eyes were bright blue, just like her father's. Kushina softly giggles, "An exact mini you." Not denying, Minato softly chuckles with his wife, "You're right. But right now, we need a name for her. Do you have a name for her in mind?" Looking at her daughter, she noticed that her daughter was also intensely looking back at her. Looking deep into her daughter's bright blue eyes, Kushina was not only reminded of her husband's eyes but the ocean and with how her daughter's hair color is of that of a sunset. Smiling, she softly caresses her daughter's cheek with the back of her hand, "Kai. Kai Namikaze." Minato sweatdropped at his wife choice of name, "Kushina...isn't that a boy's name?" Kushina puffed her cheek, "So?" He nervously chuckled, not wanting to trigger his wife's anger, "Why not give her a girl's name?" She didn't unpuff her face, "No. I like the name Kai. Besides, our daughter doesn't seem to mind either." With that mention, they both look at her. Kai was still staring at Kushina intensely as if registering who she was. Until she softly grabbed her mother's red hair with her right chubby hand and smiles. Kushina almost squealed at the cuteness that her daughter seems to have finally registered that she is her mother. Minato brought a finger towards his daughter, to see if she recognizes him as well. So when she turns her attention to him, she started gurgle in happiness while grabbing his finger with her left hand. A click was soon heard and Minato, being protective of his wife and newborn daughter instantly got into a protective stance by putting an arm in front of them. Looking to see what the threat was, he saw that it was just the midwife who has taken a picture with a camera in hand. She sheepishly smiled at him, "I'm sorry Lord Hokage. I didn't mean to put you on alert." Relaxing, he waves at her, "It's alright. But a warning would've been good."

"And for me to miss not capturing this adorable moment? Not a chance," said the midwife, a bright smile on her face. Clipboard in hand, she smiles at the family, "I'll have my husband develop the picture and deliver it to you when it's ready." Smiling, Minato nodded, "thank you." She waves her hand at him saying that she has been doing that for years and has suddenly become a tradition for her. Writing down the name of the baby and other information, the midwife soon left with Kai so she could put her in the nursery, where all the other babies were. Kissing his wife upon her head, Minato told her that he would be back for her tomorrow morning while he goes and finishes his Hokage's duty. His wife would be out of the hospital the next morning because of the Nine-Tails being inside of her, making her heal a lot faster than others.

~6 months later~

The villagers were happy in seeing Kai whenever Kushina would carry her out into the village. They would sometimes comment how Kai looks so much like Minato. Especially with her spiky still growing short hair. Every time someone would give Kushina a comment about Kai being her son instead of her daughter, she would always laugh and say that her daughter is actually a girl and not a boy.

The first time Kakashi saw her, he instantly thought that Kai was a boy and comment how scary she looks like her father, making her parents laugh. Of course, this was when he was visiting them in their home since Kushina invited him for dinner and he couldn't say no to her. That was also the same day that Jiraiya has also decided to visit them. When they were all finished with dinner and catching up with each other in the living room, the first thing that surprised everyone that day was Kai saying her first words. Minato and Kushina were chatting with both Jiraiya and Kakashi. Kai was sitting on her mother's lap while staring up at them. They were so into their conversation, that hearing the sweetest baby voice in the room saying, "Dada!" instantly stop their conversation. Every one of them looked down at the infant, who was staring at them as if nothing happened. Turning her daughter around in her lap, Kushina asked, "What did you just say, Kai?" Kai laugh now that the attention is on her and claps her hands, "Dada!" Hearing her say that again, Kushina squealed and hugged her daughter closer to her, "You said your first word! Kai actually said her first words!" Smiling in happiness, Minato looked at Kai, "Say Dada again Kai." Kai happily answered, "Dada!" Filled with happiness, Kushina made her daughter look at her, "Kai, say Mama." Holding some strands of her mother's hair without pulling, she answers with a smile, "Mama!" Kushina squeals in happiness and started to suffocate her daughter with her hug. The three male in the room quickly tried to pull Kai away from Kushina's death hug. Kai seemed to not have cared that her mother is suffocating her as she just merely laughs her baby laugh. When they were finally able to pry Kai from Kushina, Kakashi was the one to hold her. She was staring at him while he looks back at her with a smile, "Kakashi." She smiles, "Kaka!" He chuckles as she wasn't able to say his name fully. Jiraiya leaned next to Kakashi, smiling down at Kai, "now say my name! It's Jiraiya!" She giggles, "Yaya!" He chuckles at her adorable way of trying to say his name. For the whole evening, everyone was merely having fun and excited that Kai has finally said her first, now four, words.

~2 months later~

Eight months old. That was how old Kai was when she started to crawl. It was a bright morning on a brand new day. Kai was in the living room, playing with a toy kunai and Stuff Ninja Dog; she got it from Kakashi as a gift. Kushina was in the kitchen, busy preparing breakfast for her family of three until Minato wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and was about to give her a morning kiss. But it was interrupted when Kai's baby gurgles were heard. Stopping at what they were doing, the both of them turned around, just to see Kai crawling into the kitchen with her toys in hand. Squealing and the still cooking food forgotten, Kushina ran and picked up her daughter, raising her in the air, "Kai crawled! She crawled!" Seeing her mother happy, Kai laugh while waving her arms around, toys still in hands. Smiling lovingly at his family, Minato leaned his back onto the kitchen. He watches as Kushina laughs and talked excitedly to their daughter, saying how fast she's growing and how proud she is. Of course, the happy atmosphere had come to an end when they all started to smell smoke. Alarm, both parents quickly look at the now burnt food on the stove. Quickly, Minato grabs the now smoking pan and put it into the sink, turning the tap on. Apparently, that only made it worse since it created more smoke to waft throughout the house. Not wanting her daughter to inhale the smoke, Kushina instantly started to open the windows while carrying Kai in one arm. Well, let's just say that 'that' morning was an eventful one.

~Afternoon~

Mikoto laugh when Kushina finished telling her how her morning went. Kushina pouted, "It's not funny Mikoto." Laughing finally aside, Mikoto smiles at her friend, "I'm sorry. But you got to admit, out of everyone who is able to distract the Red Habanero easily from her task, it's your daughter who is able to do just that." Puffing her cheeks, Kushina crossed her arms over chest, "yeah well. She's my daughter." Nodding in understanding, Mikoto looks at her four-year old son Itachi, "I know what you mean." Itachi was playing with Kai out in the garden, clashing two toy kunai together; Itachi holding one while Kai just merely clashes her toy kunai with his saying, "Clang! Clang!" He smiles at how adorable she was being. Pretending to already be a ninja in her mind. Even though Kai was having fun just clashing her toy kunai with Itachi's, she was starting to get bored. She then decided to bring it down on his leg. Seeing her sudden direction of banging her kunai, he notice that she was aiming for his leg instead. Swiftly, Itachi brought his toy kunai and blocked her. This surprise Kai as she sees that her kunai didn't hit Itachi's leg, but his kunai. Curious on why she's just sitting there, Itachi was going to shake her until she suddenly laughs and started clapping, "Again! Again!" Confuse, Itachi tilts his head a bit, not understanding what she meant. Until she brought her kunai back down. This time, aiming for his feet. Quick thinking, Itachi blocked her sudden attack again, making her laugh once more. Not knowing what to do since Kai seems to start attacking him, Itachi stood up. He saw Kai watching him, laughter gone. Taking a step forward, he didn't notice how numb his legs and feet were from sitting criss-cross for so long. Just by that one step, he started to fall right on top of Kai, the toy kunai heading straight for her head. His eyes widen, panicked. He quickly shut his eyes, guilt quickly building up in him on making the young infant cry. But, what surprised him was instead of him falling on top of the infant, his body was suddenly flipped and he landed on the ground on his back. Opening his eyes, he saw the sky, the birds flying above him. He snapped out of his shock when he heard Kai laugh and clapping her hand. He turned his head, just to see her on his left. She was still laughing when she crawled to turn her body to face him. She clapped with a big smile, "Again! Again!" Frowning, Itachi brought his left arm and poke her on the forehead, "no." He didn't poke her that hard as she lost balance and fell upon her back, laughing.

Seeing Kushina and his mother walking towards them, he slowly got up as he watches Kushina pick up her still giggling daughter into her arms, "thank you for playing with her Itachi. I'll see you again okay?" He didn't answer as he merely nodded and watch as his mother escorted them both out the door. Looking down at his hand, which still held the toy kunai, he notices that his hand was shaking from the force that Kai had deflected him with. Clenching his shaking hand tight to stop the shaking, Itachi smile, "strong."

~One month later~

Now nine months old, Minato and Kushina both taught Kai how to walk. It wasn't easy at first since she would always fall halfway to her parents but in the end, she finally was able to walk. And since she was able to walk, both Minato and Kushina doesn't know if it was a good thing that their daughter knew how to walk since now, they would tend to lose her around the house or she would tend to run around the bathroom when they are trying to bath her. Even though it was exhausting, they wouldn't have their daughter any other way.

~Time Skip~

Kai is now a year old. She has started to learn how to read from scrolls from her mother and started to be just a little independent by herself, but when she needs something she asks her parents with her limited of vocabulary words. Kakashi would sometimes come around and play with her and help her a bit with her reading, but other than that, he's mostly busy with his Anbu missions. Jiraiya would sometimes go over and pay his goddaughter a visit, reading her the story, "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi," which soon became her favorite. Especially the main character. As for Itachi, he was the only the one who knew what Kai was capable of, even if she was young. He knew that she would become a strong kunoichi one day.

It was an afternoon when Kushina gave Minato the news that she was pregnant when he came home from his tiredly Hokage duties. Hearing the news, Minato instantly hug Kushina, happiness radiating off from the both of them. While in their excitement, Kai merely watches as her parents shouted in excitement. Her mother then turned to her, picking her up and spun her in the air, talking in excitement, "Kai, you're going to be a big sister!" Kai tilts her head, "Big Sister? Does that mean I'm going to have a baby bwother or sister?" Kushina nodded, "that's right." Smiling, Kai shouted in excitement, "Yay! I'm gonna be a big sister!" Hugging his wife and daughter, Minato laughed as he grabbed them and lift them up as he spun them. They all laugh in excitement and happiness.

Words soon spread like a wildfire as the entire village start to congratulate Minato and Kushina on their next child. Since Kushina's stomach was starting to grow, she knew that she could no longer carry Kai around in her arms. Which disappointed her. But Kai didn't seem to mind since she tends to run around the house a lot just to help Kushina so she wouldn't tire herself out.

~Day of Naruto's Birth~

Nine months have passed and it was the day of Naruto's birth. Kushina was tired as the seal to the Nine-Tail Fox was starting to weaken because of the birth. Kai was with her parents the entire as her mother gave birth to her little brother. She was carried in her father's arms when her mother was giving birth. So when her little brother was finally born, Minato put her down on the floor. She stood next to him as she clutched onto his pant leg. Everything happened so fast, Kai almost didn't know what was happening. _Almost_. The midwife who had helped deliver her brother was killed along with her assistant. A strange man wearing a white swirl mask was now holding onto her brother in his arms, a kunai pointing at the crying infant. Minato tried to calmly reason with him but the masked man didn't want to listen as he threw the infant into the air. Kai didn't know what it was. It could've been her instinct or something else. But it told her that her brother was in danger and he needed to be saved.

So before the masked man could hurt him, before Minato even got a chance to grab his crying son, the crying infant disappeared in the air. Shock, they quickly tried to find him until they heard the crying infant by the entrance of the building. Turning to look, their eyes widen as they saw Kai, crouched on the ground, holding the still crying infant in her arms. Standing from her crouch position, she slowly turns to face the masked man with a glare. Minato didn't know whether to be surprised or to awe in amazement. His daughter, Kai Namikaze, was only a year and couple months old. Yet, to see her show such speed at such a very young and early stage, it baffles him at how fast she is. She was so young, barely knowing how to use chakra, and yet, she was already just as fast him.

Narrowing his eyes at the still glaring girl, the masked man spoke, "I wouldn't be surprised if the Yellow Flash has caught him. But to be caught by a young boy at such a very young age. You must be a born prodigy." Putting a hand up, he made a Release sign, "But how about this one." Looking down at her brother, Kai's eyes widen when she saw smoke and paper bomb on the blanket. "Minato!" Kushina shouted, scared for her children. Acting fast, Minato flashed himself in front of Kai and quickly took the blanket off of his son, throwing it away somewhere behind him. Grabbing the two, he quickly barges the door open as the building exploded. He skidded on the grass outside, still holding the two in his arms protectively. Sitting up, he looked at the exploded building before looking down at the two. Kai was staring at the building that they had just been in before looking up at her father. He was looking at her in amazement as he pats her on the head. Smiling, she turns to look at her baby brother who was still crying. "Thank goodness you two aren't hurt," said Minato. Taking a wood chip out of his ankle, he threw it away as he teleported them to a safe room. Putting them down on the bed that was in the room, Minato put his son in his daughter's arms as he put a hand on her head, "I don't know how you did that back there. But seeing as how you protected your brother, I put you in charge to protect him until I come back with your mother okay?" Kai nodded as she held her sleeping brother in her arms.

Once her father disappeared to rescue their mother, Kai wrapped Naruto with the blanket so he wouldn't catch a cold. Softly patting him on the head, she smiled when he scoots his head closer to her hand. About half an hour has passed until Minato came back with an exhausted Kushina in his arms. Putting her on the bed next to the two, Kai watch as her mother hugged Naruto close to her and holding her hand. As if making sure she was actually there. Kai looked up to her father. His face was distorted with rage, hands clenched tightly by his side, as he watches Kushina cry. He then went to the wardrobe as he took out the Hokage's cloak. The cloak that held the words of Fourth Hokage stitched on the back. "Minato… Thank you," said Kushina, knowing full well that he's going to protect the Village. Just as he was there, he disappeared. Looking down at her mother and brother, Kai patted her mother's hand that still held onto her tiny arm. Opening her eyes, Kushina looks up at her daughter. She looks so much like Minato that even she had almost mistaken her for him when her daughter smiles at her. Lifting the hand that held her daughter's arm, Kushina brought her hand up to cup Kai's face as she smiles, "You did very well Kai. Especially in protecting your brother." Kai smiled as she held onto her mother's hand and put it onto Naruto. "I gonna protect you and Naruto until daddy comes back," Kai merely said as she sat and waited for her father to come back for them. It was hours until the building that they were in collapsed. Clutching tightly onto her mother and brother, Kai looked up at her father who had rescued them. He was panting as he was almost out of chakra. "I can still do it Minato," Kushina said as chakra chains appeared out from her back to the ground, and wrapped themselves around the Nine-Tail Fox. Minato looks at Kushina in concern, "Kushina." Naruto then started to cry. Panting, Kushina looks up at her son, "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry Naruto." Feeling something dreadful about to happen, both Minato and Kai look to Kushina.

"Kushina…"

"Mama?"

She smiles at them, "I'm going to draw the Nine-Tails with me to my death. So we can delay the arrival of the Nine Tails. I'll be able to save all of you with what little chakra I have left. Thank you for everything you have done for me." Their eyes widen at her words as Naruto cried as if he knew that his mother was dying. "Kushina…" Minato started, making Kai look up at him. "It's because of you that I'm the Fourth Hokage! You made me a man! And you made me Kai's and this baby's father! And yet…" he trailed off, not able to finish. Kushina smiled at him, "Minato, don't give me that look! I'm happy that you loved me. And today… is this child's birthday. If I were to imagine me alive, and our future together, the four of us as a family… I can't see us having anything but a happy life." Tears fell upon Minato's eyes as Kai watch her parents. "If I were allowed just one regret, it's that I won't be able to see Naruto and Kai grow up. How I wish I could have seen that," she finished. Finally deciding to tell her, Minato spoke as we wiped his tears away, "Kushina, there is no need for you to die with the Nine Tails. Preserve what little chakra you have left for a reunion with Naruto." Confuse, she looks up at him. "I'll seal all of your remaining chakra inside Naruto. It will be part of an Eight Signed Seal. Then I'll take the Nine Tails with me with the only Sealing Jutsu I can do since I'm not a Jinchuriki, the Reaper Death Seal!"

Finally understanding what he's trying to do, Kushina spoke, "But the caster that uses that jutsu…!" He then spoke to her of how the world will be unbalanced if she were to take the Nine Tails with her and when it resurrects, there will be no other Jinchuriki to seal it with. So he will be taking half of the Nine Tails with him forever. Looking down at Naruto, he smiled down at him regretfully, "As for the other half of the Nine Tails… I will seal it inside Naruto with the Eight Signed Seal!" Kushina gasped at his decision. "I know what you want to say. But remember what Master Jiraiya said about world upheaval. And the calamities that will follow. Two things were confirmed for me today…" he said as he looks at Kushina and then to Naruto, "That masked man who attacked you today is a harbinger of disaster! And the one who will stop him is this child! This infant whose godfather is Master Jiraiya… he will open up the future as a Jinchuriki." Kai looks up at her father as he continues, "I don't know why, but I'm convinced of this." He then set Naruto into Kai's arms as he stood up. Kai watches him closely as he did the Reaper Death Seal Jutsu. Looking down at her brother who was sleeping within her arms, Kai ignored her parents as they bickered. She moved her hand over Naruto's forehead, softly rubbing as he slept. She tuned back in as her father spoke, "That's a mother's role. I'm not doing this just for you. I'm doing this for Naruto. And Kai." He crouched down as he put a hand on top of his daughter and son's head. He smiles down at the two children, "I will gladly die for the both of them. It's my duty as their father." Standing up, he used the Reaper Death Seal to grab the Nine Tails chakra through him and seal itself with him. Kai watches as her father did a summoning jutsu to summon the ritual altar. Just as Kushina faltered, Minato went to help her. But the Nine Tails took that distraction as his chance and quickly tried to aim for Naruto. Instinct pushing through within her body and mind, Kai quickly move her body to stand in front of Naruto. Its claws grazed her tiny back, creating a huge claw mark upon her back. "Kai!" Minato and Kushina shouted in fear that their daughter has gotten injured to protect her brother. Managing to stand, Kai panted as she turns to look at her parents. Her eyes widen as she saw them tried to protect him as well. But instead of getting measly hurt like her, they got pierced through their middle. Sitting on the ground, she frightfully looks up at them, "Mama?... Papa?..." They smile when they saw that she wasn't seriously injured. Her hearing was tuned out, not hearing a word they say as they spoke to Naruto.

"K… Kai… Kai."

Hearing them call her name, she forcefully tune herself to listen to her parents' last words. "Kai… Don't be sad okay?" Kushina said, a worn out smile upon her face. Minato smiled at her, "Kai… Protect your brother. Watch over him as we will watch over the both of you." Gritting her teeth, Kai really wanted to cry. She didn't want them to die. She didn't want their happy family to disappear. And yet… she knew she had to be strong. Be strong and send them off with a smile. So taking a shaky breath, she musters up a bright smile for them, "Yeah! I'll protect him with my life and send your love that you gave me to him." They smile at her. Happy to see their daughter's bright smile one last time before Minato finally use the Eight Sign Seal.

~After the Attack~

Kai was waiting inside the room where The Hokage and Council were having a meeting on what to do with Naruto, who was being carried within her arms. Kakashi and Master Jiraiya were with her as they stood next to her, listening. Bringing a hand up, she patted Naruto on the head. He stirs a bit at her touch but didn't wake. "I say you give him to me to be a part Root so he can be trained and use as the Village weapon," said Danzo, putting in his opinion on what to do with the boy. Kai tightly hugged Naruto closer to her. She may be only a year old, but she was smart enough to fully understand what they were talking about. So hearing Naruto, her little brother whom she promises her parents that she will protect, be given to Danzo to be made a weapon made her glare at them. Feeling a cold chill, the Council look over at where the three stood and saw Kai glaring at them. She was so much of a replica of the Fourth Hokage that even her glare was just as intense as his. "You won't have Naruto become a weapon," she said, still glaring. Danzo narrowed his eyes at her, "The Fourth Hokage's other child." Putting a hand on top of her head, Jiraiya stepped up, "I agree with her. Naruto is my Godson and I won't be having you turning him into a mere tool." Sighing, Hiruzen looks at everyone in the room but stopped at Kai a little longer. Kai, the Fourth Hokage's daughter and who seems to understand just as much even though she is very young. He knew she would not like this decision. But if it were to keep Naruto safe, hopefully, she will understand.

"Naruto will live in the Orphanage as he will take the Uzumaki's name."

They all look at him. Kai especially. "Do you all agree?" asked Hiruzen, as he looked at every one of them in the eyes. They were all quiet as they contemplated this. Finally coming to an agreement, they nodded. Nodding his head, the Third Hokage dismissed the council. As well as Kakashi and Jiraiya. Kai, however, didn't move as she waited to be alone with him. So when the room was empty, Kai look up at the elder man, "So… Naruto won't be with me?" Heaving a sigh, he crouched down so he could be eye level with her and shook his head, "I'm sorry. The council doesn't wish for the both of you to be together seeing as how you look so much like your father. When Naruto becomes older, he will figure out very quickly that his father is the Fourth Hokage if he were to live with you as his sister. If he were to ever find out that it was his very own father who sealed the Nine Tails in him, who knows what will happen."

"So… I can never talk to him? Never talk with him as he grows up?" she asked, looking down at her sleeping baby brother. Hiruzen chuckled, "I never said that you couldn't talk to him." He put a hand on her head as he softly smiled at her, "You may be with him as a friend. But you can not let him know that you are his sister. Nor can you tell him about the Nine Tails sealed within him understand?" Smiling, she nodded. He put his hand out so he can grab Naruto out of her arms. Carefully, she gave her baby brother to him. Just as Naruto was fully in his arm, Hiruzen nodded to her, "You should go and get some rest, Kai. You are very young and still need your sleep." Nodding, she exits the room and found both Kakashi and Jiraiya standing there in the hallway, waiting for her. Walking up to them, Kakashi bent down to carry her in his arms as the three of them made their way back to her home.

Once they arrive, they saw that her home was still intact from the Nine Tails Attack. Jiraiya opened the door as he let the other two in. Kai got herself out of Kakashi's arms and headed straight to her parent's room. Everything was still the same as how she and her parents had left it. Bed disheveled, clothes were strewn around the room, and the picture of the three of them on the nightstand. She walked into the room and climbed onto the huge bed. Grabbing the picture, Kai stared as it showed the three of them all smiling. She was being carried by her father's arm as her mother was wrapped in a hug within his other. Gritting her teeth, she finally let the tears fall as she clutched the picture close to her chest. She wailed as she slept on top of her parents' bed, tears wetting the bed sheet and blanket.

As she cried, both Jiraiya and Kakashi watched her from the bedroom doorway. Sullen looks upon their face. She was always smiling. Even after her parents' death, she still smiled. Jiraiya sighed, "She's strong." Kakashi looks at him, confused on what he meant. "Not once did she cry. In front of others, she doesn't cry. But when she's alone… she finally lets her tears fall. She's a strong one. Just like Minato," he confirmed. Understanding, Kakashi look back to Kai. She was asleep now and yet, the tears have not yet stopped falling. Walking into the room, he grabbed the blanket from under her as he tucks her in. He put a hand on her head and whispered, "You won't be alone. I promise you."


	2. Age 4

It was a warm sunny afternoon. The clouds floating in the sky, the birds taking flight, and the villagers bustling about on their daily lives. Kai is four years old now and yet, her height doesn't make her look like one. Thanks to her sudden growth spurt, she looks twice or three years older than her age. None of the villagers thought much about it. They all just thought it was a hit in puberty. A stage that happened quite earlier than other kids her age. Of course, only those who are close to her thought otherwise. They had found it somewhat strange since it wasn't normal for a child to grow so fast. Especially her intelligence. But seeing no harm, they all push the subject aside and go with their daily routine.

Her hair has grown quite a bit in the past three years for it has grown to the nape of her neck. She had tied it in a low ponytail seeing as how it kept getting in her face and she was also quite lazy at taking care of her hair, so it was quite disheveled, making it look spiky. Thanks to her laziness of taking care of her hair, Kai looks just like her father.

Kai Namikaze stretches her arms over her head as she walked. She has just got done training for the day and is now taking a leisurely walk around the village seeing as she got nothing to do for the time being. As she walked, villagers greeted her as she passes by them. Deciding to turn into the food market, Kai had just turned just in time to see Itachi and a little boy, who resembles just like him, come out of the Dango shop.

She greeted with a wave, "Yo, Itachi." His head turns to her voice. He smiled as he saw her, "Kai."

Standing in front of him, she pouted a bit when she notices that she only reached up to his chin making Itachi chuckled a bit at her childish annoyance in height. But she set that aside and smiles at him before looking down at the boy, seeing as she was a foot or two taller than him, who was standing next to the older Uchiha, "Is this your little brother?" Itachi put a hand on top of the little one's head, "Yeah. This is Sasuke." She smiles as she greeted him, "It's nice to meet you Sasuke. I'm Kai Namikaze. Itachi's friend."

Sasuke didn't greet her right away as he merely stares at her. Itachi and Kai were a bit confused on his lack of response until he suddenly points at her, "You're the Fourth Hokage's son." Chuckling at his response of thinking that she's a boy, Kai merely went with it, "That's right."

"How old are you? Are you as old as big brother?"

Shaking her head, Kai put a finger up, "I'm actually a year older than you."

This surprise Sasuke as he looks to his brother for confirmation, "This true Itachi?"

Itachi nodded, "Kai may be tall but she's actually a year older than you. And smarter."

Kai chuckles as she notices that Sasuke didn't quite catch that Itachi calls her she and not he. Smiling at his compliment, she thanked him, "Thank you."

Looking up at the sky, Itachi looks back down at Sasuke, "We should get back home little brother." A bit down that they already have to leave Kai, he whined, "Do we have to?" Poking his forehead, Itachi gave him a stern look, "No arguing." Pouting, Sasuke nodded. Turning his attention back to Kai, Itachi apologized, "Sorry Kai."

She understood that Itachi wanted to train and eat the dango's that he just bought earlier. So she waves a hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it." Nodding at her understanding, Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand as he starts leading them back home.

Kai watched as the two siblings leave. The little one bickering with the older. The smile that was on her face dropped as she remembers her own little brother. A little brother who was being taken care of in the Village Orphanage. Looking up at the sky, she remembered that today marks the third year of Naruto's birth. It was also the mark of her parent's death anniversary.

Deciding to check on her little brother first before visiting her parents grave, she jumped from rooftops to rooftops as she quickly made her way to the Orphanage. It didn't take her long until she arrived at the building. Looking through the window of her little brother's attic bedroom, she notices that he wasn't there. Putting a hand on her chin, she wondered where he could've gone. _'He couldn't have gone too far since Lord Third doesn't allow Naruto out of the Village,'_ Kai thought. Making a decision, she decided to check the perimeter.

It took her a while until she finally found him. He was at the playground, watching the other kids play with each other and making friends. Naruto was standing under a tree as he watches them. Kai could see the envy, the longing, look in his eyes. He wanted someone to be his friend. To be there for him just like how the kid's parents are there for them. But not one of the kids would go near him.

Sighing through her nose, Kai decided to go and buy Naruto a birthday gift this year again as she jumps away from her hiding spot in the trees. She dashed on the rooftops for a while until she got close to the markets. Jumping down into an alleyway, Kai walked out into the bustling street as she looks around at the shops. There were many as they range from clothing to shoes and toys to weapons. But so far, she couldn't find anything that Naruto might like.

Feeling a bit glum, Kai was about to give up until she came across another weapon shop. This shop sold many ninja tools just like all the others. But the weapons weren't the ones that caught her interest. It was what was displayed in front of the store that got her attention. Walking up to the display, she looked as there was some custom made weapons and right next to it were wooden toy kunai and shurikens.

Reaching for one, Kai held up the wooden toys as she inspects them. The wood that they used to create them looked like they were from really high-quality trees that are quite rare to find. But if you weren't careful with them, they would break just as easily. As she inspects them, she remembers the wooden toys that she had back at home. Sure they weren't as high quality as the one she held in her hands, but they lasted her pretty long seeing as they were the very last gifts she has received from her parents. Heck, just last year when she was Naruto's age, she started using them to practice her throwings. Sure they weren't as heavy and propel as great as the real ones, but to get the feel and the grip was what only mattered to her. Finally deciding on what to give to her little brother as a birthday gift, she set the toy back down as she went to the Yamanaka's flower shop.

Entering, Kai didn't expect to meet Inoichi there. He was so busy with work, seeing as he was in the Intelligence Division, that it was quite rare to see him in the shop with his wife. He was chatting with her by the cashier counter until Kai's presence gained his attention. Turning to look at her, Inoichi greeted with a smile, "Kai! It's been awhile since I last seen you." Kai greeted back, "As to you as well Mr. Yamanaka."

The man laughed as he waved his hand, "Please, just Inoichi is fine. Calling me Mr makes me feel old."

Chuckling, Kai nodded, "Alright."

Remembering something, Inoichi brightly smile, "Ah yes! Kai, I want you to meet my daughter, Ino." He looks behind his wife's legs as he gestures for someone to come out of hiding. Curious, Kai patiently waited to see the man's daughter.

When she finally showed herself, Kai immediately knew that she was Inoichi's daughter. Her face looks just like her mother's but her eyes and hair was the same as her father's. Their resemblance was so strong that she doubts anyone will be able to mistake Ino for anyone else's daughter. Smiling, Kai waves to her, "Hello." A blush appeared on Ino's face as she went back hiding behind her mother's legs. Inoichi wife's frowned at her daughter's greeting, "Ino, you have to be polite and greet him back." But instead of saying a "hello". Ino peeked from behind and silently wave back. Her mother sigh as Kai chuckled.

Facing the young Namikaze, Inoichi's wife apologetically smiles at her, "I'm sorry about my daughter, Kai. She's usually not this quiet." Shaking her head, Kai wave dismissively, "Don't worry about it, Mrs. Yamanaka." Smiling at her understanding, Inoichi's wife grabbed a bouquet, that consisted of lilies and daisies that were already beautifully wrapped with purple wrappings and handed it to her. Grabbing the beautiful bouquet, Kai handed her the money as she bowed to the Yamanaka family, "I'll be taking my leave then." They bowed, "We'll see you again Kai," said Inoichi, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist and putting a hand on Ino's shoulder. Smiling, she nodded as she took her leave.

The walk to the grave site took a while as it was on the other side of the village. So when she arrives at the graveyard that held her parent's memorial stone, she notices that someone has already beaten her there. The grave was cleaned and there were fresh flowers laid upon the grave's stone. Kai instantly knew who it was. Setting the flowers down, she sadly smiles as she looks down at the grave stone.

"Mom… Dad… How've you two been? I bet it must be peaceful where you're at. No war, no violence… just eternal peace."

Putting her hands in her pockets, her smile disappears as a frown now replaced it. "You know. It's hard being alone. Without you two… it feels as if I'm alone in this world." Taking a deep breath, she exhales, "I know that there are others who are there for me. Like Kakashi and Jiraiya… and old man Hokage. But even they can not replace a love that you two can only give as a mother and father." She then starts to chuckle, "I'm sorry for complaining. The one who actually has it worse than me is actually Naruto. He's so alone… that it's hard for me to watch him from afar and do nothing. I know that Lord Third said that I could still talk to him. It's just… it's hard not being able to tell him that I'm his sister and that you both truly love him."

Still wanting to say more, she almost chokes up from her tears as she tried to not let them fall. Her shoulders shook as she fisted her hands in her pockets. It wasn't fair for them to die and leave her and her brother alone in this cruel yet beautiful world. Their parents were so young. So full of laughter and happiness. And yet… it all disappeared in one night. A night that ruined everything for her little family.

A calloused hand came upon her head, shaking her out from her thoughts. Surprise that anyone else was there beside her, she looks up to see Kakashi looking down at her mournfully. He softly patted her head, "It's okay to cry in front of me, Kai. I'll always be here for you." Gritting her teeth, Kai tried so hard to hold her tears back as she clenched her hands. But a lone tear soon fell and then another, and another. Soon, she started to cry a waterfall as she hugged Kakashi, who had knelt down to her level, as he hugged her close to him. As she cried, Kakashi sadly looks at the gravestone. A gravestone that held his Sensei's and wife's name upon it.

They stayed that way for a while until the sun started to set. Leaning away from Kakashi, Kai wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry Kaka-chan. You got your shirt wet because of me," she said, looking at the wet blotch on his shirt. Kakashi smiled at her little nickname that she has given to him since little. He ruffs her hair, "It's fine. You're more important than my shirt." Smiling, Kai looks up at the sky and noticed how late it has gotten. A frown replaced her smile, "I still need to give Naruto his gift." Standing up, Kakashi looks down at her, "Well then, you better hurry." Kai smiled as she nodded, "Yeah!"

Taking off, she waves to him, "I'll see you later Kaka-chan!" Chuckling, he waves back to her until he could no longer see her silhouette. Once she was gone, an Anbu came for him, letting him know of his next assignment with his team. Before he left though, he looked down at the grave once more, _'I'll take care of her. I promise.'_ Even though he did not voice his promise out loud, a gentle wind blew as it softly caress his face and he was gone. Gone to do his Anbu duties that Lord Third has assigned to him.

Running back to her home to get Naruto's gift, Kai was about to pass the Orphanage's home until she heard a sniffle. Stopping in her tracks, she retraced her steps back to see where that noise came from. Listening intently, she heard the noise again. It was coming from the alley way. Looking at her surroundings to see if it could be a trap or someone's way of a prank, she stealthily walked into the alley. The noise got louder as she walked closer to the object.

The alley was so dark, that she almost missed the silhouette of what looked like a kid sitting there in the dark. The nasty stench of the alleyway not helping her senses. Being cautious, she spoke, "Hello?" The sniffle stops as the kid's shoulders stiffen. Seeing that there would be no harm coming from the kid, Kai put her hands out, "I'm not here to hurt you. So, can you come out of the shadow so I can see you?" The kid was quiet and still, as if he was debating if he could trust her or not. But it seems he/she made their decision as there was a shuffle and the kid finally stepped into what little light that Kai could receive.

Her eyes widen when she notice who the kid was. It was none other than her little brother, Naruto Uzumaki. The kid was covered in dirt from his face down to his feet. He had tears streaks down on his face as he sniffles again, trying to dry his tears. She snaps out of her shock when she heard him ask, "Who are you?" Looking at him, she could see the wary look in his eyes as he looks up at her. Reaching a hand out to him, she saw him flinch. His eyes were tightly closed shut, shoulder stiff. It was almost like he was waiting for a beating.

Her eyes blaze in anger. She couldn't believe his reaction. Just by seeing him flinch, she knew instantly that the villagers have been beating him without her knowledge. Gritting her teeth, she slowly inhales before exhaling, calming herself. Putting her reached out hand on his head, she felt him flinch again. Not wanting him to be scared of her, she softly smiled at him as she patted his head.

It took him a while to fully look at her. No one has ever been kind to him. Nor did they ever touch him so kindly as she did. So when he looked up at her, all Naruto saw was a kind smile on her face. Her eyes not showing any anger or fear. It showed kindness.

Kai knew that she couldn't tell Naruto that she was his sister. No matter how hard she wants to, she knew she couldn't. So with the smile still plastered on her face, she spoke, "Are you okay? Why are you crying?" It took a while for Naruto to process what she had asked him. Her voice was so kind unlike the Orphanage lady that was taking care of him and everyone else that it felt, nice. It felt nice that someone is talking to him. That someone is being kind to him.

Tilting her head, Kai took her hand off his head as she waves it in front of his face, "Hello?" That seemed to snap him out of his thoughts as he shifted from one foot to another as he took a quick glance at the Orphanage home next to him, "The lady threw me out." Her eyes widen, "Why?" He glumly looks down at the ground, "Because I accidentally dropped my plate of dinner on the ground. So I got kicked out and now I got nowhere else to go."

This angered Kai. It angered her so much that she literally wants to stomp in there and almost want to beat the Orphanage Lady for throwing her little brother out. For what? Accidently dropping his plate? But she knew that she couldn't do that or else she would cause trouble for the old man. Calming her anger, she brought a hand out to him, smiling, "You can come stay with me for tonight until I asked Lord Hokage to get you your own home." Naruto hesitated a bit as he looks down at her hand. "B-but I'm a monster… A freak…" he said, as he stares downcast at his feet.

She mentally huffs as she put her hands on her hips, "Says who? The villagers?" Her response made him look up at her. Smiling, she ruffles his head, "I don't see anyone who's like that. All I see is a lonely kid who wishes to have a friend and doesn't want to be alone anymore." Her words seem to have struck a chord as his eyes start to tear again.

Eyes widening, Kai wave her arms, "W-what? Why are you crying? Was it something I said? Cuz if it was I'm sor-" She didn't get to finish as Naruto threw himself at her, hugging her tightly around the waist. They almost toppled down to the ground until she gathered her weight, plus his, and was able to stand up still. She heard him sniffle and could feel her shirt getting wet from his tears. Smiling, she softly patted his head as she hugged him to her, "You're not alone now Naruto."

He leaned away from her as he looks up at her, tears still falling from his eyes, "Really?" Chuckling, she nodded as she wipes his tears away, "Really. I'll always be here for you." Smiling, Naruto cried in happiness as he buries his face into her chest. Hugging him, Kai was happy that she had stopped here tonight. If she didn't… She wouldn't know what would have happened to her little brother.

Softly patting his head, she asked, "So, are you ready to spend the night with me?" Looking up at her, Naruto frowns, "But what about your mom and dad? Won't they be mad?" She sadly smiled at him, "I don't have any." This seems to quiet Naruto as he said a quiet, "Oh."

It was silent for a while until Kai looked up to the sky and notice how late it was. Not wanting to waste any more time, she grabbed his hand as she led him to her home. Naruto didn't reject as he tried to keep up with her. Since she was bit taller than him, he was mostly being dragged. Looking behind her, Kai notices that he was lacking in speed. So stopping, she crouched down in front of him. Feeling him not getting on, she turns her head to look at him over her shoulders, "Get on." He smiles excitedly as he quickly got on her back for a piggy back ride.

Once he was on, she ran forward for a bit momentum before jumping up to a rooftop. She kept jumping from one another until she saw her home. Jumping, she softly landed in front of the house. Crouching down, she slowly let Naruto off her back. He had a bright smile on his face as he looked up at her. She chuckled, "Seems like you had fun." He nodded, "Yeah! It was the greatest! Believe it!" Laughing, she ruffles his hair before turning to unlock the door. Opening it, she turned on the lights as it lit up the entire living room.

Naruto was slowly taking his time in entering her home. She chuckles, "Don't worry. You're perfectly safe here." Hearing her reassuring words, he gained more confidence as he steps into the house. Not before taking off his shoes of course. Once they were off, he stacked it next to Kai's on the shoe rack and fully step into the house. Going into the living room first. Kai saw that Naruto forgot to close the door behind him. Softly shaking her head, she went to close it, locking it after.

Walking into the living room, she saw Naruto standing in the middle of the room. Looking at all of the things around him. Crossing her arms, she leans on the wall, "So, what do you think?" He looks at her, "You're house is comfy. It makes me feel at home." _'Because it's your home too Naruto,'_ Kai thought as pushes herself off of the wall.

"Well anyway, you need to clean up since you're mostly covered in dirt," said Kai, walking up to him.

Naruto looks down at himself and saw that Kai was right. He was filthy. Heck, even his clothes were filthy.

Grabbing his hand, Kai gestures her head to the hallway, "Come on. The both of us can take a bath together. That way, we don't waste water." Not rejecting the idea, Naruto nodded as he follows Kai to the bathroom.

The bathroom wasn't too big like how you would find in a huge household. It was actually quite small and perfect for a small family. But since it was only Kai living in this house, it seemed bigger than it is. Naruto looked around the bathroom as Kai went to turn the faucet to the tub on. It took a while for the water to get to the right temperature. Once the bath was filled, Kai turns to look at Naruto, "Okay Naruto. You can wash yourself up before me. I'm gonna go to my room to get extra clothing and towels for us."

Naruto nodded at her words before she left. It didn't take her too long to find the right clothes size that she knew would fit Naruto. Grabbing extra clothes for herself as well, she went to the hallway closet to grab two towels. When she got back, she had expected for Naruto to already be washing up. So when she got back into the bathroom, she found him still standing there in the bathroom, fully clothed.

Kai frowned, "Naruto. Aren't you going to take a bath?" He shook his head, "I… was hoping we could take it together." Sighing, she softly smiles, "Alright." Her response seemed to have enlightened him as he quickly looks up at her with a bright smile. Setting the clothes and towels aside on the counter, both she and Naruto started stripping themselves of their clothes.

Once done, Naruto was surprised, "What?! Kai! You're a girl?" Kai laughed as she took her hair band off, setting it on top of the clean clothes, "Yeah. Surprise?" He furiously nodded. Laughing, Kai ran her hand through her hair, "It's not that I'm keeping myself a girl a secret. Everyone just didn't believe that I'm actually a girl since I look too much like my dad. So I get called a boy most of the time. I'm so used to it that I don't really care if others see me as a girl or a boy."

Nodding, Naruto understood as he smiles, "Well, Kai is still Kai. Whether you're a girl or a boy! Believe it!"

Smiling, Kai ruffles his hair, "Thanks, Naruto. Now lets you get cleaned up."

The both of them sprayed themselves with warm water as Kai rinsed herself of shampoo and soap. When it came to Naruto's turn with the soaps, Kai had to be extra careful not to get any of the shampoo get into Naruto's eyes. It would burn and irritate him if it did. Once she was done scrubbing his head, she grabbed the spray, "Okay Naruto. Close your eyes." Naruto did as he was told as Kai started rinsing the shampoo and soap off of him.

It took a while but once the both of them were finally soap free, they both finally got into the bathtub and let themselves soak. It was bliss and peaceful. As if the world didn't matter to them. It was so peaceful that Naruto interrupted it with a question, "Hey Kai?" Opening her eyes, Kai looks at Naruto, who was sitting across from her, "Yeah?" He fidgeted a bit, "How… How did you get that scar on your back?" Humming, Kai looked up at the ceiling, "The scar huh…" His question took her back to the memory of that night. The same night as of today. She hums again before answering, "Would you believe me if I told you that I got this scar from the Nine-Tail Fox?"

When she got no response, Kai looks away from the ceiling, down to him. His eyes were wide as curiosity swam in his eyes. "Really?!" He shouted. Kai nodded, "I got this scar on the very same day that my parents died protecting the village." Naruto went quiet after that. Confuse on why the quietness, Kai looks at him. "What's wrong?" He didn't answer right away as he tried to click something together. So when it did, he looks at her in shock, "You're the Fourth Hokage's son! Or… daughter." Chuckling, she nodded, "That's right." His eyes widen, "No way. You're Kai Namikaze! The one who everyone in the village admires…" He then trails off as a doleful look replaced the shock, "Why do you talk to me? I mean…"

Sighing, Kai knew this would come up eventually. So wading herself towards him, she got behind him as she held him to her, "Because I know how you feel." A pained look crosses his face, "No you don't. You're the Fourth Hokage's kid. You're always being admired by all the villagers."

"That's just it Naruto. I'm the _Fourth Hokage's_ kid. No one sees me for who I am."

This confuses Naruto as he looks up at her, "How?"

Bringing a hand up, she rubs the back of her head, "My father is the Fourth Hokage. He saved this village from the Nine-Tail Fox. But because I'm his kid and I even look like him, no one sees me. Kai Namikaze. Why do you think everyone calls me Lord Namikaze? It's mostly because of my father's reputation that he left behind."

Frowning, Naruto looks down at the water, "So what are you going to do to make everyone recognize you?"

Smiling, Kai brought a hand up with a fist, "By becoming Hokage! That way everyone will stop seeing me as my father and starts seeing me as Kai! Kai Namikaze!"

His eyes widen at her words, "If I become Hokage… Will that make others start treating me better?" Kai nodded, "Of course! Being Hokage isn't easy since you'll need to be strong to become one. But once you do become Hokage. Everyone will stop disrespecting you and start treating you with respect! Respect that you are someone important!" Her words seemed to have made an impact on him as he quickly stood up from the bath as he held a fist up, "Yeah! I'm going to become Hokage too! Believe it!"

Laughing, Kai stood up and got out of the tub, "Okay. Enough bath time. Time to get in our clothes." Smiling, Naruto exclaimed, "Okay!" Helping him out of the tub, Kai gently put him down as he started running to the set of clothes that she had set aside. Draining the tub, Kai grabbed a towel to dry herself off. Naruto was doing the same as her, copying her every move. Even putting their clothes on together at the same time. Kai chuckled when she saw what he was doing, making him laugh as he rubs his head. Patting his head, she gestured to the door, "Go and wait for me in the living room. I'm going to clean up in here very quickly."

Nodding, Naruto didn't object as he quickly ran out the door. Shaking her head, she put her hair back in a low ponytail, hair disheveled as ever and started putting both her's and Naruto's dirty clothes into the hamper to wash later. Remembering that today was still Naruto's birthday, she went into her bedroom to look for her toy weapons. It didn't take her very long since she remembered quite well that she had put it in the drawer of her wardrobe. Grabbing it, she stared longingly at the box.

The very gift that her parents had given to her was now going to be given to Naruto. Even though she may not be her mother or her father. She could at least give him something that they had given her. To give to her little brother. Holding the black box close to her, Kai started for the living room.

When she got there, she watches as Naruto had climbed onto the sofa as he stares at the family pictures that held her and their parents. They were all smiling in it. Of course, it was only when she was an infant till her reach of Naruto's birth. He held himself up on the head of the sofa as he looked at the pictures. Kai could see the curiosity and something else in his eyes. A feeling to belong or envy perhaps. She didn't know. So clearing her throat, she gained his attention, "Naruto. I got something for you." Hearing her say that she has a gift for him, Naruto quickly looks away from the pictures as he jumped down from the sofa and ran up to her.

"Really? Really?! What is it?!"

She chuckles as she hid the box behind her back, "Be patient Naruto." He stops all movement as he looks up at her with eager eyes. Taking the box from behind her, she held it out to him, "Happy Birthday Naruto." Looking down at it, the box was a velvet black as it held the Namikaze clan's symbol in the middle. Grabbing it as if it was made of glass, Naruto carefully opens the box to see a bunch of wooden kunai and shurikens. Bringing them up, he could see that they have been used but very well taken care of. Taking a kunai out, he looked at it.

"They're not as great the real ones. But since you're still little. You can use these to practice your aiming when you do become a ninja. And sorry if it looks used. My parents… well, my father more like, made those for me to practice for when I become a ninja," said Kai, rubbing her head.

Naruto looks up at her in shock, "Your dad made these? Kai! I can't take these from you!" He said as he tries to give it back to her. Shaking her head, she put a hand over his, "No Naruto. I want you to have them. They helped me a lot in my training. And if they worked for me, then I'll know that they'll work for you just as well." He frowns, "But why?" Smiling softly, she put a hand on his head as she leans down to put her forehead with his, "Because I know one day that you will become Hokage. I believe that you will achieve that dream Naruto."

Downcast, tears started to flow from Naruto's eyes as he held the box close to him. "Why? Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked, not at her in the eyes. Chuckling, she ruffles his hair, "Because, you're like a little brother to me Naruto. We're both quite alike. You and I." Sniffling, he brought a hand up as he quickly wipes his eyes and smiles up at her, "Really?" She nodded.

Exclaiming in happiness, he jumped as he glomps her, making the two fall to the floor. "Oof!" Kai breathed out as she held Naruto so he wouldn't get hurt. He was rubbing his face on her chest as he mumbles, "Thanks, Dad."

It was quiet. Kai blinked her eyes once, two times, and then three. _'Did he say what I think he said…?'_ thought Kai, still looking down at Naruto. When Naruto finally caught on what he just said, he quickly shot up, sitting in her lap as he shouted in embarrassment, "Ah! Kai! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to call you Dad! I meant to call you big sister but Dad just kind of slipped and-" He didn't finish as Kai laughed, interrupting him.

Naruto's face was red in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he called her Dad. Well, he couldn't really blame himself for it since Kai kind of gave off a fatherly feel just then. Which made him feel a love from a father. Looking up at her, he pouted as she was still laughing.

"Kai~! Stop laughing!"

Breathing from her fit of laughter, Kai sat up as she looks down at Naruto in her lap. His face was still red in embarrassment. Chuckling, she ruffles his hair as she pulled him to her, "It's okay if you called me Dad. I won't blame you for it since I tend to act more like my Dad than my Mom." Embarrassment residing, he looks up at her, "Is it really okay?" She smiles as she rubs her head, "Well. Even though I'm a year older than you, it would take me awhile to get used to you calling me that. But other than that, yeah. You can call me Dad or Big Sister. Just call me Big Brother when we're out in public okay?" Smiling, he nodded, "Yeah!"

That night on Naruto's birthday, was a precious memory for him. For it was the first that anyone has ever accepted him. Accepted him for who he was. As the night went, Kai made homemade Ramen for the both of them on Naruto's birthday. Though there may not be a cake, Naruto exclaimed that her homemade Ramen was better than a cake any day, making her smile. They then were back in the living room, Kai telling stories of ninja battles. As she told the stories, she made fighting gestures so Naruto could get the visual of the battle. Of course, he joined in also by making his own fighting gestures. They argued a bit at what was right and what was wrong until the both of them ended wrestling each other down on the ground.

What the two didn't notice was that night, there was a certain silver haired Anbu was taking pictures of the two siblings as they wrestled and play together until they finally fell asleep on the living room floor. Chuckling, Kakashi brought two pillows and a blanket from the closet as he set it for the two. Laying their heads softly on the pillows, Naruto lifted a leg to put over Kai's as he scoots himself into her warmth. Kai unconsciously pulling Naruto to her as she held him. Smiling warmly at the two, he decided to take a picture of the cute moment before putting the blanket on the two blondes.

Getting up, he was about to leave until a hand held his, stopping him. Looking down, he saw Kai sleepily look up at him, "Don't go Kaka-chan." With a smile, he decides to lay beside her as he props his head on his hand, "Go to sleep Kai. I'll be here." Smiling, her eyes slowly closed as she fell back into slumber.

Bringing a hand up, he softly caresses her cheek, "I'll always be here," he whispers until he himself decided to take a short nap as well.


	3. Comfort and Confrontation

**A/N:**

 **My apologies if it isn't great. It is a FanFiction so... meh. x)**

 **Oh! WARNING!**

 **There are a lot of flashbacks for this.**

 **Anyways. Enjoy!**

A few months have passed and Naruto has gotten an apartment for himself to live in. Kai had helped him move what little things he has as Lord Third provided necessary furniture that he will need. Naruto was a bit against it at first because he really wanted to live with Kai. But Lord Third denied it, angering him.

Kai mentally sighs as she remembered how stubborn he was at not taking a "no" for an answer. Naruto was so angry that he fled the room and she had to go look for him. It took her a while until she found him up on the Hokage Monument.

~Flashback~

Naruto was sitting on the Fourth Hokage's head with his arms wrapped around his legs as he brought them to his chest. He was staring at the Village, eyes downcast. Taking a step towards him, Kai sat down next to him. It was quiet between them as the wind blew by.

"Why?" Naruto started.

Looking at him from her peripheral vision, Kai looks back to the Village, "Lord Hokage means well Naruto."

Balling his hands, Naruto hugs his legs tighter, "But why can't I live with you Kai? You're alone just like me. And you live in that big house by yourself. So why…?"

Inhaling through her nose, she exhales as she looks up at the birds that flew by above them. "Who knows. Not even I know why Naruto," she answered. Lies. She definitely knows why the Hokage doesn't want him to live with her. They were siblings, children of the Fourth Hokage, and yet… the Council is scared. Scared that the Nine-Tail Fox that lies dormant within him will unleash itself if he were to ever know the truth.

"Is it because I'm a monster? A freak like what everyone says I am? Is that why?" Naruto asked as he then buries his head in his arms, "I wouldn't be surprised if it was."

Bringing a hand up, she punched him in the head. Naruto yelped as he clutches his head. Looking up at her, he yelled, "What was that for Kai?" His eyes widen a bit when he saw her looking at him with a stern look. He fidgeted as he nervously asked, "W-What?"

"Don't ever say that again Naruto. Lord Hokage sees everyone as his family. Even you. Sure the villagers may not see you that way and they give you a hard time by calling you names. Names that don't define you. But Lord Hokage is only looking out for you. He's only doing what's best for you."

Naruto looked downcast, "Then why can't I live with you?"

Sighing, Kai put a hand on his head, "I don't know Naruto. But…" She trails off as she stood up to grab something out from her pocket. When she felt what she wanted, she dangled it to him as she held it by the string, "I made a second key to my house for you. I figured Lord Third wouldn't allow us to live together. But with this key, you can come over whenever you like. And even though we may not live together, we can do slumber parties at each other's home." She then put it in his hands.

Naruto stared at the key that she has given him. The key was orange on one side with an Uzumaki crest on it while the other was yellow with the Namikaze's crest. He then looks up at her. She held a smile on her face as she stood there. The sun was reflecting her hair as it shimmers like the sunset and her eyes, bright as the ocean blue. She grinned at him, "Now come on. If you want to be Hokage, you're still going to need a home to live in."

Smiling, Naruto jumped up to hug her around the waist as he shouted, "Yeah!"

~End of Flashback~

She chuckles as she remembered how enthusiastic he later came to be on getting his new home. Putting her hands in her pockets, Kai casually walked the street of Konoha as she made her way to the Uchiha compound. The Uchiha's were moved to a small secluded area in the Leaf Village. Why they were moved there, Kai will never know.

It didn't take her long until she finally arrived. The Uchiha's were going about their daily lives like everyone else in the village. Some saw her as they greeted her, her greeting back. It wasn't really her first time being there, seeing as she always goes and sees how Itachi was doing since he has become a Genin. But she heard some devastating news about his squad.

She heard his squad was killed in action on a mission by some unknown ninja or rogue. The ninja that eliminated them, for some reason, left Itachi to live. Why they left him alive was beyond her. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when she finally arrived at her destination.

Walking up to the door, she knocked, "Excuse me. Is anyone home?" It was quiet for a few minute until running footsteps were heard. The footsteps were pitter pattering on the wooden floor, whom she could guess it belongs to, as it stopped at the door. It opened, revealing a little boy. Kai smiled, "Yo, Sasuke." Smiling, Sasuke slammed the door open, making it rattle, as he runs to hug her around the waist, "Kai!"

She chuckles as she ruffled his hair, "It's nice to see you again Sasuke." Letting go, he took a step back as he looks up at her, "Are you going to play with me, Kai? Please!" He begged as he jumps up and down. She sadly smiled at him, "Sorry Sasuke. But maybe next time." He stopped jumping as he pouted, "You and Big Brother keep saying the same thing. I don't like it." Rubbing the back of her head, Kai nervously chuckled, "Do we? Sorry." She then puts her hand down as she smiles, "I promise the next time I come, I'll play with you."

This caught his attention as he excitedly looks up at her, "Really?" She nodded, "Really." Smiling, he put a pinky out towards her, "You have to promise!" Linking her pinky with his, she softly smiles, "I pinky promise that I, Kai Namikaze, will play with Sasuke Uchiha the next time I visit." Laughing, Sasuke let go, "Okay! You promise so you can't go back on your words!" Poking his forehead, she chuckles, "I never go back on promises. That's my nindo. My ninja way."

He pouted as he rubs his forehead, "Why do you and Big Brother keep doing that?"

She tilts her head, "Doing what?"

He points at his forehead, "You both keep poking me on the forehead."

She nervously chuckles as she rubs the back of her head, "Sorry Sasuke. I blame your brother. He passed his habit onto me."

"Yeah right. You just picked up on it," said a new voice.

Looking over to see who it was, both Kai and Sasuke saw that it was Itachi. He had a smile on his face as he walks up to her. "So, what are you doing here Kai?" he asked, once he was in front of her. Pointing towards the training ground where the huge lake was, she answered, "Let's go over there."

Knowing that she wants to talk to him privately, he nodded as he looks down at his little brother, "Sasuke, stay here."

"What? Why~?" he whined.

Poking him on the forehead, Itachi smiles at him, "Because I say so." Pouting, Sasuke nods as he obeys his older brother's words. Kai chuckles at the Uchiha brother's display of affection. Closing the door behind him, Itachi looks at her as he nods. She nodded back and start to stroll their way over to the training ground.

The training grounds weren't far from his home as they arrived. There weren't any others using it so they decided to stand by the bank of the lake. It was quiet between them as Kai pick up a stone and skip it across the water surface. Deciding to break the silence, Kai turns to him, "So… how are you faring Itachi?"

Itachi looks at her, "What do you mean?"

Sighing, she taps the temple of her head, "You know what I mean."

Itachi looks away from her. He knew what she was asking. She was worried about him. But he didn't want to get her involved in his problems. He didn't want her to get hurt.

"Itachi," said Kai, gaining his attention again.

He looked at her before looking away. She sighs, already knowing that he wouldn't confide in her that easily. So, she decided to start the conversation, even if it might hurt him, "I heard about what happened on your mission. With your squad." She saw him stiffen.

Putting her hands in her pockets, she turns to look at the lake, "I know how it feels to lose someone and see them die in front of you."

He forgot that Kai had experienced death early than him. Heck, it was her parents that were killed in front of her. Not a friend or a random stranger. But her parents. Her family. Seeing as how Kai seems to have a bit experience in this more than he did, he decided to confess. "I don't understand why we fight. Why we have to kill each other."

Thinking about what he said, Kai merely stared at the lake, "Not even I understand why we fight." He quickly look at her, "Wha-?"

"But, I do know this," she said, interrupting him. Turning to him, she sternly looks at him. A look that Itachi rarely see from her. "We have to fight in order to protect those who are dear to us," she finished.

Looking down at his hands, Itachi contemplated her words. _'Fight to protect those who are dear to us, huh?'_ he thought. They were interrupted by another voice, "I'll have to agree with Kai on that one."

They both quickly turn to the source and saw Shisui standing a couple of feet away from them on the hill.

"Shisui!" they both shouted.

He waved a hand at them, "Hey, Itachi. Kai."

Kai smiled as she waves, "Shisui! It's been a while." He walked towards them as he smiles at her, "Yeah it had. It seems you've grown quite a bit." He patted her on the head. Kai chuckles, "I may have grown. But not as tall as you or Itachi." Shisui pulled his hand away, "You'll grow but hopefully not too quickly."

Confused by what he meant, she frowns, "What do you mean?" Both he and Itachi glanced at each other before they look at her. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

Itachi decided to answer, "Your body is growing very quickly Kai. It's actually not normal." Surprise at this new information, she turns to look at Shisui, "Really?" Shisui nodded, confirming her question. She crosses her arms in front of her as she looks down at the ground, "I never really thought much about it…"

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

She lifted her head, "I mean… I just thought that it was normal." Shisui shook his head, "It may be. Who knows. But haven't you ever wonder why you're a lot taller than others your age?" She frowned, "I did. But…" trailing off, she starts to wonder if Lord Third or Jiraiya had known about it. Maybe Kakashi knew too but decided to stay quiet.

Sighing, she decided to put the subject aside and to ask the Hokage sometime later today. Rubbing the back of her head, she looks at the Uchiha's, "Oh well. There's really not much I can do about it." They nodded, agreeing with her.

Looking at the two, Shisui smiles, "Well, since we're all here at the training grounds, you guys want to train?" Kai and Itachi looked to each other before nodding to Shisui.

Even though Kai is a couple years younger than them, it's thanks to her height that she was able to keep up with the two. They were training their taijutsu against each other. Shisui and Itachi would sometimes use their fire jutsu against her. But she always manages to dodge them with her quick speed and getting back at them by throwing kunai's at their blind spots.

This went on for a while until they were all exhausted. Well, Itachi and Kai were. Shisui stood in front of the two, not a breath lost, as they both panted. "You both did good," said Shisui, smiling down at them. Looking at each other, Itachi and Kai smiled as they chuckle and fist bumps each other.

They were all now relaxing on the cool grass. The Uchiha's were sitting on either side of the young Namikaze. She was laying down as she stares up at the sky. The silence between them was calm until the older Uchiha interrupted it, "So Kai. How're the fangirls?" Turning her head to look at him, Kai shrugs, "Okay I guess."

Shisui chuckles, "I still can't believe that you're popular with the older girls. Not too sure about younger though." Kai merely shrugs since she didn't know what to say. Itachi scoffs, "I still don't understand how you're popular with the girls even though you're a girl yourself." This information seemed to have caught Shisui off guard. His eyes widen as he looks at them, "Kai's a girl?!" The two look at him as they answer, "Yeah."

Putting a hand on his chin, Shisui narrowed his eyes down at her as he tries to see past her boyish look. But so far, all he could see is a boy. He gave a deadpan look to Itachi, "You're lying." Proving to him that Kai was actually a girl and not a boy, Itachi made her sit up as he took her hair band off. Kai was about to protest until he started running his hand through her hair. It felt so nice that she decided to just let him.

Once he was done, he brought his hand away as he points at her, "See. A girl." Shisui gawked at her new look. Well, it wasn't really new since all Itachi did was comb her hair with his fingers, making it straight. The older Uchiha couldn't believe how much of a girl she looks now. It was as if she transformed or something. Instead of the boyish look that she had on earlier, she now looks more like a girl. A cute one at that.

His face starts to heat up as he kept staring at her. Confuse at how red his face is, Kai leaned forward as she put a hand on his cheek, "You alright Shisui?" She couldn't really put it on his forehead seeing as how his forehead protector was covering it. Her touch made his face became redder as he tries to get her hand away, "I-I'm fine." She frowns, "You sure? You're quite red. You aren't catching a cold are you?" He furiously shook his head as he tries to cool his face.

As Itachi watch their interaction, he couldn't help but feel amused at Shisui's stutter and yet, a little bit angry. He doesn't know why he felt angry as he watches Kai show concern to the older Uchiha. Clearing his throat, he gained their attention as they stopped and look at him, "We should go back home. It's getting late."

Looking up at the orange sky, the two saw that the sun was setting. Nodding at his words, they all got up. Kai ruffled her hair as she put her back into a low ponytail. Once she was done, she looks to the Uchiha's, "I'll see you guys some other time when you guys aren't busy with missions." They both nodded to her. Smiling, she waves at them as she left the Uchiha compound.

As she walked through the village, the conversation about her height popped itself back up in her mind. _'Not normal huh…'_ she thought. Deciding that now is a good time as any to go and talk to the Hokage, she jumped over the rooftops as she made her way to the Hokage Mansion.

 _'If it's not normal to grow this fast, then why is it only happening to me?'_

She was half way there until she was stopped by a father's laughter and a child's squeal of delight. Looking down at the two, Kai recognizes the child. It was Tenten. A kid who's her age. She was laughing with her father, who was chasing her around in their yard. As she watches them, she notices that the girl was about Sasuke's height. But just a bit taller. Frowning, Kai continues making her way to the Mansion.

 _'Am I supposed to be her height? Am I… supposed to not have grown this big yet?'_

As she ran, she couldn't help but look at most of the kids her age as she ran by them. They were all mostly the same height as each other. Not one of them were as tall as her or taller than any of the other. Frowning, she quickly made her way to the Hokage.

It took her a while, but she finally made it. Jumping over to the window that she knew Lord Third's office was in, she peered in to see if he was busy. His office was empty of any visitors seeing as it was just him, his advisor, and the stack of papers that were on his desk.

"Was there something you need Kai?" Hiruzen spoke, catching Kai a bit surprise. She should've figured that he had already sensed her coming. Stepping inside his office, she warily looks at the ninja advisor and Anbu's that were in hiding. Knowing that she wishes to speak to him alone, he waves a hand to them, dismissing them for the time being until finished. They obeyed as they all exited out of the room.

Finally, alone, Hiruzen put his papers and pen down as he smiles, asking his question again, "Is there something you need Kai?" Pondering on how to word her question, Kai thought if she should ask him. He might know the answer to her problem. Yet, he might not. He might only have the limited knowledge of what he might only know. The only person whom she could think of that might know a bit more than the Hokage was Jiraiya. Her godfather.

Coming to a final decision, she decided that she would ask the Toad Sage instead. So looking up at the still patiently waiting for Hokage, she asked, "I was wondering when Ji- Uh, I mean, Master Jiraiya is coming back to the village."

Pondering her question, he hums, "I don't really know. It's been quite a while since he has come back to the village. May I ask why you wish to know?" Shaking her head, she smiles, "It's nothing important." She then bows, "Thank you for your time Lord Hokage." He chuckles, "You really do remind me of your father." Looking up at him, she smiles gratefully, "Thank you for the compliment." And with that, she jumped out of the window, running back to her home.

Hiruzen watched as she left. He starts to ponder on what her question could've been. She was running quite fast to get here just to ask for his past student. If she didn't want to ask him the question then he will leave it to his past student to answer.

The sky has turned dark when she arrived home. She has already taken a bath to wash the sweat from her training with the Uchiha's and is now in bed in her pajamas. As she laid there on her bed, she couldn't help but ponder on the topic.

 _'Your body is growing very quickly Kai. It's actually not normal,' said Itachi._

 _'Haven't, you ever wonder why you're a lot taller than others your age?' said Shisui._

She frowns as she brought her hand up to her face. _'If it's not normal. Then what's making my body grow at an unnatural rate?'_ she wonders. Sighing, she decides to forget about it for now and get some rest for tomorrow.

She didn't sleep for long until she starts hearing a loud banging coming from the front door. Wondering who it was, she grabs a kunai, in case it was an enemy and brought it up to her chest as she slowly walked towards the door. The banging could be a trap from an enemy so she knew she had to be careful. She wasn't dumb. She knew her father had made many enemies. So she wouldn't be surprised if they came after her. The banging got louder as she got closer to the door.

Unlocking it, she slowly twists the knob and opened it. Once she fully had the door opened, a small body instantly impacted itself onto her. She dropped her kunai onto the floor when she saw who it was. Grabbing the person by the shoulder, she pushed him a bit away so she could see their face. "What are you doing here this late Naruto?" she asked, confused.

Naruto looked up at her, tears glistening in his eyes as the moonlight reflects off it. Frowning, Kai wiped his tears away, "What's wrong? Were you being chased or something?" He didn't answer her as more tears cascaded down his face. Burying his face in her chest, he wails as he hugged her tighter around the waist. Sighing, Kai knew that she wouldn't be able to get any answer out of him with the state that he was in. So deciding to comfort him as he cried, she looked around the front of her house to make sure no one had followed him.

Satisfied, she closed the door and locked it. She picked up her fallen kunai and put it on the dresser as she took Naruto to her living room. They sat on the sofa as she softly ran her hand through his hair. She whispered nothing but sweet words to calm him down as he hiccups and cried in her lap.

Once he has finally calm, Kai pushed him a bit away from her so she could see his face, "You want something to drink Naruto?" He furiously shook his head as he hugged her tighter, burying his face in her chest. Sighing, she kept running her hand through his hair, patiently waiting until he was comfortable with telling her what happened. About what had made him cry.

A silence was in the air as the only thing heard was Naruto's sniffling. She rocked him back and forth, like a mother would with her child, and starts to hum a tune. A melody that just randomly popped itself in her head. But it seemed to have calmed Naruto down now that his sniffling has stopped. He sat there in her lap for a while longer until he finally spoke, "I had a nightmare."

Humming, Kai asked, "Was it what made you run all the way here from your house?" He silently nodded. Pondering on what it was, she decided to ask. Hope that he would tell her what it was, "May I ask what it was about? It must've been really scary if it made you cry." He was silent.

Naruto was debating if he should tell her. The dream… no. The nightmare that he had felt so real. It had felt so real that he felt as if he was suffocating.

"Naruto?"

Kai's voice broke him out of his thoughts as he looked up at her. Her eyes were still full of light. Not like the one he saw in his dream where it was filled with darkness and pain. As she patiently waited to see if he would tell her about it, Kai wiped his dried up tears from his face.

"It was scary," Naruto began, gaining Kai's attention as she stopped, looking down at him. His eyes were downcast as he looked at his hands. They were clutching his shorts very tightly, wrinkling them. Putting a hand over his, she patiently waited for him to continue.

"I… I was in some kind of sewer. At least… it looked like one. There were hallways and it was filled with water on the floor. Some of the water would drip down from the ceiling."

Wondering what kind of dream this was, Kai silently stayed quiet.

"I didn't know where I was. The place looked scary so I ran down the halls. Every time I turn in a hallway, they would always look the same. They all look so much like each other that I feel as if I couldn't get out. Until…" he trailed off.

"Until what?" Kai asked, running her other hand through his hair still.

"Until… a huge door was in front of me," Naruto finished.

Narrowing her eyes, Kai starts to wonder if it was what she thought it was.

"But the door didn't look like any of the doors like we have. It looked like a cage. And it had some kind of paper on it that said "Seal". I thought I finally found the exit out of that scary maze until a scary voice spoke from the other side of it."

Kai knew then and there that it wasn't a dream. Naruto has somehow come in contact with the Nine-Tail Fox unconsciously.

"What did it say?" she asked.

Naruto shivered as he hugged her, she wrapped her arms around him. He could still hear the scary voice in his head.

~Naruto's dream~

"Boy," said a rumbling deep voice.

Confused and scared at where it had come from, Naruto looked around him. The voice echoed around the room as he tried to find it. But couldn't. Just then, a harsh wind came out nowhere, blowing him off his feet as he rolled and hit the wall, opposite from the cage. Trembling, Naruto looked towards the cage and froze. There in that deep dark cavern of a cage, were glowing red eyes. It stared down at him as it snarled, "Pathetic. To think that I was sealed within you."

Finding that as an insult, Naruto got up and pointed at it, "Who you calling pathetic?! You're seeing the Future Hokage of the Leaf Village!" A arsh wind was blown at him again, making his back smack the wall. "You're weak! Pathetic! If only it was the girl then I wouldn't have minded," said the deep voice.

Hearing him speak about a girl, Naruto looked up at him, "You're not talking about Kai are you?" The eyes look down at him as sharp rows of giant teeth were shown in a grin, "Why yes. That's the girl's name." Gritting his teeth, Naruto pointed at him, "You better not do anything to hurt Kai!" Grin never leaving his face, the Fox smiled sinisterly, "And what will you do? The girl is strong while you are nothing. A pathetic little boy who barely knows how to throw his weapons."

It irks Naruto at hearing the voice calling him Pathetic and Weak. He wasn't pathetic or weak. He will become strong. Strong so that no one will ever look down on him ever again. "I'll stop you! I'll stop you from hurting Kai!" he shouted, as he glares at it.

Kurama narrowed his eyes as the grin never left his face, "Is that so?" Naruto shouted, "Yeah!" The boy jumped back, falling on his arse as giant claws stood a couple of feet away from him. Trembling, Naruto looked up as Kurama smirked, "You're too weak. You wouldn't be able to stop me as I try and take over her body. As I kill her little by little as you watch in desperation. Watching as she screams in pain as I rip her soul to pieces. Never to be able to bring her back!"

Then, it was as if some kind of genjutsu was put on him. Naruto watched as Kai stood in the middle of the darkness in front. She seemed confused at where she was at until she starts screaming in pain. She screams, yelling for someone to help her. To save her. Reaching his hands out to her, Naruto tried to run to her. To help her. But his legs wouldn't move. They wouldn't budge as he screams her name. His eyes then widen as he watches her skin disappears, blood flowing down her body as it poured from her mouth and nose.

He flinched as he watches her finally turn to him. Reaching for him. Tears start to cascade down his cheeks as he felt useless. Useless on not being able to help her. He then screams as her body starts to rip in pieces. But there were no blood splatter or guts flying everywhere. Instead, her body starts to glow as it sparkles like a campfire. Bits of pieces of her flying towards the sky as it disappears.

Something red then starts to manifest around Kai's body. Naruto cried as that red substance swallowed whatever remaining of Kai there was left as it soon starts to take shape. The substance was forming a tail. No… Nine tails to be exact as it starts to form a body of a fox. Once it was fully formed, the fox looked down at him with gleeful eyes and a giant smirk, "Now you're next." It then opened its mouth as Naruto screamed.

~End of Dream~

Kai held Naruto close to her as she glared at the floor. His dream, his meeting with the Nine-Tails, and now some kind of genjutsu to make Naruto see her killed in front of him. It was if, it was trying to weaken the seal at an early stage by making her little brother mental state vulnerable. And to hear that he wouldn't mind being sealed in her instead of her brother. It just didn't make any sense.

She was snapped out of the thoughts as Naruto clutched at the back of her shirt. Looking down at him, she could see how tired he truly was. He yawned as he tried to keep his eyes open. Chuckling, Kai pulled away from him, "Come on Naruto. It's late. You still need to sleep." Naruto furiously shook his head, "I don't want to! I don't want to have the same nightmare!" Patting his head, she smiles, "Don't worry. I promise you won't have that nightmare again." He looked up at her with hopeful eyes, "You sure?"

She nodded, "I promise. My promises are never broken." Smiling, Naruto nodded as he got off her lap to stand. Getting off the sofa, Kai held his hand as she brought him to her room. They laid down on her bed. Kai was tucking him under the blanket next to her as she held her head up by the palm of her hand, "Now go to sleep. I promise you'll be fine by tomorrow morning okay?" He nodded his head tiredly as he slowly closed his eyes, "Thanks… Mom."

Sweatdropped, Kai smile at him, "First Dad and now Mom huh? I don't think I even act similar to mom at all." Chuckling, she moved his blonde hair away from his eyes as she smiles down at him, "This kid. He's definitely going to be special once he's grown up." Giving a soft kiss on his forehead, Kai saw Naruto unconsciously smile in sleep, making her chuckle. Bringing the blanket up to her shoulder, she slept soundlessly.

A couple of months have passed and Kai was now five. Her birthday was uneventful as usual. Training with the Uchiha's, spending a bit of time with Kakashi whenever he wasn't busy with Anbu work, and eating Ichiraku Ramen with Naruto. During her birthday, she was finally able to talk to Jiraiya. He came back to the village to celebrate her birthday with her. While he was there, and they were alone in her home, Kai took that time to finally asked the question that she and the Uchiha's talked about a couple months ago.

~Flashback~

Both the Toad Sage and the young Namikaze were in the kitchen, celebrating. "So Kai, how you been? I see you have grown taller the last time I was here," said Jiraiya, drinking his sake. Kai was drinking her juice until the Sanin mentioned about her height. Slowly putting her drink down, she looked up at her godfather, "Jiraiya…" He hummed as he looks at her.

"My height… it's not normal is it?"

It was silent between the both of them. Not one saying a word. Sighing, Jiraiya pour another round of sake into his cup, "So you finally noticed I see." Looking at her glass of juice, a frown was shown upon her face, "I did notice. It's just… I thought it was normal. So I didn't say anything." Taking a gulp of his sake, he sternly looks at her, "What made you start to think about it now then?"

"It was when I was training with Itachi and Shisui a couple months ago. They mentioned about how it wasn't normal. How I was growing a bit quicker than others my age. I just thought that it was just growth spurt."

Exhaling through his nose, he poured another cup, "Well… when did you start to notice? Or, when did it all start to change for you is more of the question here."

Thinking, Kai pondered on the question. _'When did it change?'_ she asked herself. As she thought back, she starts to speak, "I think it started when Mom was pregnant with Naruto." This answer seems to catch his attention. Putting the cup down, Jiraiya looked at her carefully, "Do you remember how it happens? I wouldn't be surprised if you don't since you were very young then."

She shook her head. She definitely remembered alright. It was during her mother's pregnancy that her body and mind started to change.

~Flashback~

 _Kai was walking down the hallway to her mother's room as she carefully held a huge glass of water in her hand. The water was filled to the brim as she slowly carried it to her parent's room, where her mother was resting in. She almost made it until her father suddenly came out of the room. He didn't see her as he accidentally bumped into her, making her accidentally spill the water on the wooden floor._

 _"Daddy!" Kai pouted at her father. Her full cup was now only half full thanks to her father. Rubbing the back of his head, Minato chuckled nervously, "Sorry Kai. I didn't see you there." She puffs her cheeks, making her look like a chipmunk. Crouching to her level, he pokes her cheek, "Daddy is sorry Kai. Why don't you bring that to Mommy while I clean this up okay?" Knowing that she couldn't stay mad at her dad, she nodded as she brought her now a half glass of water to her mother._

 _Once she stood next to her, Kai could barely see her since she was still so small compared to the giant bed that she stood next to. "Mommy?" she cried out. Hearing a shuffle, little Kai saw her mother's face appear. Kushina smiled as she took the glass from her daughter's hands. Hands-free, Kai smiles as she pulled onto the blanket to climb up on the bed. It took her about three tries until she finally got on._

 _Huffing, she smiles at her mother as she crawls around her mother's legs. Sitting next to her, Kai carefully touches her mother's stomach, "Baby." Kushina giggled and nodded, "That's right. Your baby brother will be born soon in a couple of months now." Smiling, Kai starts to rub her hand back and forth. The redhead smiled warmly at how affectionate her daughter is showing to her little brother. She knew that she would be a great older sister and role model for him._

 _As Kai felt her mother's stomach, she notices a light small trail of red substance. Thinking that it might be her baby brother trying to reach out to her, she reached forward. Touching it, the red substance felt warm as it tangled and spiral itself around her tiny hand and arm. Giggling, she tried to touch it. But when she did, it disappeared. It looked like it disappeared into her hand. Thinking that it was her little brother playing with her, she merely giggled._

~End of Flashback~

After telling him what happened, Jiraiya put a hand on his chin, "It seems like you have come in contact with the Nine-Tails Chakra." Rubbing her head, she sighs, "Even if I did. I don't think it's possible for it to affect my aging right?" The man merely shrugs, "Who knows. There's not really a lot of stuff that we know about the Tailed Beast. So it could be possible." Taking a sip, Kai gulps and sighs, "Why can't things ever be easy." Jiraiya laughed, "If they were, all of our problems will be solved." Smiling, she couldn't help but agree.

Just as they were about to relax, Kai remembered about Naruto's encounter with the Fox within his dream.

"Why the long face?"

She looked up at him. He was watching her with solemn eyes as he patiently waited for her to answer. Trying to find the words, she finally told him, "Naruto… He had an encounter with the Nine-Tail's." His eyes widen. He hadn't expected to hear this.

All joking aside, Jiraiya leaned on his arms on top of the table, "I'm listening."

Kai then starts to tell him what Naruto has told her. Once she was done, Jiraiya crossed his arms in front of his chest as he leans back on the chair. She watched as he sighs.

"So…" she started.

Looking at her, he raised an eyebrow, "So what?"

"What are you going to do with this information? Are you going to tell the Hokage?"

He was quiet as he contemplated her question. Humming, he broke the silence as he stretches, "He only met it right? I don't think it's much of threat yet seeing as how Naruto thought that it was just a dream."

She frowned, "So you're just going to let it slide?"

He nodded, "Yup. Not much I can do unless it's actually a danger."

Thinking, Kai nodded.

~End Flashback with Jiraiya~

Thinking back on it, Kai hoped that it wouldn't really become a danger in the future. But she knew that that hope was only wishful thinking.


	4. Deaths and Promises

**Enjoy! And Sorry if it's quite cheesy. Lol!**

* * *

A year passed as Kai graduated from the academy. Just like Itachi, she had only stayed there for a year. Lord Third had debated at first if he should let her graduate. But her height was so much different from the other children's her age, he decided that it was an exception. Being in a squad was a bit harder for her seeing as how she was an extra who wasn't supposed to have graduated at an early age. It was a bit difficult working with her squad at first since the boy on her team wouldn't acknowledge her because of their female kunoichi, whom the boy had a crush on, kept most of her attention on her. But thanks to their Jounin sensei, they were able to put their differences aside as they worked together.

A year after that, the Chunin Exams came. It was thanks to her father's technique of the Space-Time Ninjutsu, which she had learned and figuring out how it worked from his scroll, she was able to make a replica of his kunais for the Flying Thunder God Technique. With this technique, she was able to pass the exams with flying colors. Of course, thanks to her reviving the technique, she was given her father's title, The Yellow Flash. She didn't mind the title, however, it's just that she didn't feel right accepting it. It belonged to her father and she had hoped that it would stay with him as long as others still remembered him. But she wasn't able to reject it seeing as how others kept on persisting saying that she was his replica. And for some reason, her name was in the Bingo Book with her Father's title right next to it. She was gloomy about for a couple of days that it had to take Naruto a while to be able to cheer her up.

Kai, Itachi, and Shisui had celebrated her promotion together on the day that they weren't busy with missions. She could still remember the laughter and joys they all had together at the Yakiniku Q. But it all ended on the day when Shisui had talked with the Council about the Uchiha's Coup D'etat.

Wearing her newly given Chunin vest, Kai had decided to wear the exact replica of her father's clothing. Minus the Hokage cloak. She knew that wearing the exact clothing as her father, making her look exactly like him, wouldn't make the village acknowledge her as 'Kai Namikaze'. But she had decided then when she was taking the Chunin Exams, when her life was on the line, that she will give the title to her little brother. Naruto had earned more rights to that title than she did. He was the prophecy child. The child who will end the war. And she has decided that she will be there to support him. For whatever that will make him fall, she will help him rise again.

Smiling at that thought, Kai finally made it to the meeting point that Shisui has asked to meet up. Walking out of the trees and into the clearing, she saw that the older Uchiha was standing by the cliffside.

"Shisui!"

The Said boy turned around to see her. He smiled when his eyes met hers. She had jogged up to him to stand in front of him. Her height was still nowhere close to reaching Shisui's or Itachi's. It was still the same as ever. Always stopping by the height of Itachi's chin. She was a bit glum at that seeing as how her two best friends were still a lot taller than her. But she soon waved it off.

Greeting him, she smiles, "So, you're finally back from your mission. How'd it go?"

He shrugs, "Not much that I couldn't handle. It took a while longer than expected though."

She nodded, "Yeah. You were gone for a few weeks. Missed your presence here."

Her words put made his cheeks redden, "You missed me?"

She smiled cheekily, "Well yeah. It's not fun here without you since Itachi mostly has Anbu missions or work to take care of. Training with Sasuke is good too but I think he prefers his older brother. And then Naruto is mostly glued to me 24/7 seeing as how I'm the only one there for him."

He smiled as he put a hand on her shoulder, "You seem to be doing fine without me." Rubbing the back of her head, she chuckles, "Yeah. But you know what I meant." He chuckled, knowing fully well that she just wants her two best friends by her side. Which were him and Itachi. Looking around their surrounding, Kai noticed that one of them weren't there yet. "Where's Itachi? I thought for sure he would be here by now."

He turned to look at the sunset as her question was answered when a rustle was heard. Looking behind her, she smiled, waving a hand to him. He waved back until Shisui spoke, "We played here a lot." Itachi looked at the back of his friend, "So you were back."

"Yeah. We finally chased the Hidden Mist away."

Itachi came to stand beside them on the cliffside as he too, looked at the sunset. Speaking up, Kai asked, "Why did you want to see us Shisui?" Becoming serious, he decided to ask the question. It was more for Itachi than for her, which she didn't mind because it involved their clan. So when she heard him spoke of Fugaku still wanting a Coup D'etat, she was surprised. She kept quiet though, knowing fully well that it wasn't her right to speak up.

Silently listening to their conversation, Kai put her hands in her pocket as the two spoke. The both of them were against the Coup D'etat. But Shisui warned Itachi that he couldn't do anything seeing as how he was being watched by him. This information seemed to have caught Itachi by surprise. His eyes widen, fully understanding why. He had hoped that they hadn't caught on. But it seems his actions have made him become suspicious.

Sighing, Kai caught their attention as she rubbed the back of her head, ruffling her hair a bit, "Just when we finally thought we have a bit of peace. Things just have to go downhill very quickly." Chuckling, Shisui scratched his cheek, "Sorry about this Kai. But I needed someone else who was close to me to know about this information without leaking it out." She waves a hand in dismissal, "Don't worry about it. You and Itachi are my best friends. What are friends for if we don't have each other's back?"

Without her noticing, Itachi has somehow stood in front of her. Since she was on the other side of the older Uchiha. He had grabbed the hairband and pulled it out of her hair, letting her hair splayed out onto her shoulders and back. Her hair has gotten longer as it now reached to the mid of her back. She was about to whine to him about his habit of doing this to her hair but was stopped when he ran his hand through seemed to always calm her down for some reason as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

She snapped out of her daze once he was done. Opening her eyes, she saw Itachi smiling softly down at her as he still kept a hand in her hair. She pouted, "Do you always have to do this every time the three of us are together? It's thanks to you that Sasuke has been acting weird around me lately ever since that one day when he joined us in training." He raised an eyebrow at this new information, "Weird? How so?"

Putting a hand on her chin, she frowns, "Dunno. He's been blushing more and kept hiding behind a tree ever since he found out that I was a girl."

Itachi couldn't help but twitch an eyebrow. He knew he shouldn't be jealous of his little brother. Sasuke was just a year younger than her, even though she doesn't look her age thanks to her height. But even he knew that Sasuke couldn't help himself. She was pretty to look at but once her hair is down, she was beautiful.

Not hearing a word of retort from Shisui, Kai turned to look at him, "You're awfully quiet." Frowning, she saw that his face was completely red again. She walked up to him as she put her hands on his cheeks, "You're not catching a fever again, are you? You always turn red when Itachi always put my hair down." And again, Shisui stutters as he tries to pry her hands away from his face, telling her that he was fine. Itachi sweat dropped as he forgot that Kai was a bit dense when it comes things like this. She wasn't really one to focus on her love life seeing as how she was still a kid. Though she has a brain of an adult. She was more focus on helping out the village and being there for Naruto.

Kai was chasing Shisui in a circle now. He was trying to get away from the Sunset beauty as he tried his best to try and make his blush go away. But just one look at her with her hair flowing down behind her back, his face reddens even more. Having enough of this cat and mouse game, Kai used the body flicker move, that she has learned from him, and quickly pinned him down onto the ground.

Shisui was on his back while Kai was on top of him, straddling his waist as she pinned his wrists on either side of his head. She smirked, "Finally got you." His face flamed an utter bright red as his nose bleeds and fainted. Confused, she let go of his wrists and put her hands on his chest, tilting her head, "Shisui?"

By this point, Itachi was raging in jealousy. Just as he stood a couple of feet away from where the two were, he was instantly behind Kai, wrapping his arms around under hers as he pulls her off of the still-fainted Uchiha. Confused at his sudden action, she looks up at him from over her shoulders, "Itachi?" She froze when she saw his angered face, his Sharingan activated in his eyes.

Nervous, she weakly smiled at him, "I-Itachi?"

Without an answer, he walked, more like stomp, them a couple of feet away from the faint Uchiha and sat them on the ground. She blinked when she saw that he had made her sit in his lap, his arms still tightly wrapped around her waist. Blinking a couple more time, she looks up at him, "Itachi? What are you doing?" Instead of an answer, he merely pouts and looks away.

Confused, she scratches her head a bit as she tilts it, not fully understanding what was going on.

The next day, it was late in the afternoon as the sun was setting. Both Itachi and Kai were waiting on Shisui. Itachi was leaning on the giant boulder with his arms crossed in front of him while Kai had her hands in her pockets. They were supposed to meet up. But she couldn't help feeling that something was wrong. Turning to look at Itachi, she spoke, "I'm going to go look for Shisui. I have a bad feeling that something might have happened." He uncrossed his arms as he stood up straight, "So you too, huh?" She nodded before flickering away.

As she jumped, she tried to get a locate on his chakra. But for some reason, she couldn't. It was almost as if he was hurt or slowly depleted of it. Worried, she decided to use the Flying Thunder God technique as she transported herself directly to him. She had branded a seal on both Itachi and Shisui so she could get to them faster in case they were ever in a bind. When she finally made it to him, she was breathing a bit hard. She hadn't expected for the distance to be so far. It's thanks to that that she has used quite a bit of chakra.

Feeling something aiming for her head, she quickly grabs the hand that held the kunai and pins the culprit onto the tree trunk by having a hand to their throat. When she saw that it was the person whom she was worried about, she quickly let go, "Shisui!"

He chuckled breathlessly, "Should've known it was you, Kai."

She rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry."

When she saw him had his right eyes closed, she frowned in concerned, "Shisui, what happened to your eye? You're bleeding."

Before he could answer, they were quickly attacked by Danzo's Anbu Roots. Jumping away from the branch that they were standing on, Kai took a kunai out as she battled it out with two of them. "Lord Namikaze, this has nothing to do with you. So please stand down," said one of them. Narrowing her eyes, she used the body flicker to appear quickly in front of them, slashing her kunai at one of their throats, ending their life, "You're trying to kill my friend and comrade here so I don't think so."

Bringing a kunai up, the one that wasn't killed by her said, "Fine. We weren't ordered to kill you but since you're in our way… I'll have no choice!" He leaped towards her with amazing speed, kunai ready in hand to kill her off. Throwing her special kunai at him, he quickly deflected it. Just as he was near her, she instantly disappeared.

"Wha-?"

He was cut off when he felt a hand on his shoulder. While in mid-air with her kunai in hand, Kai glared at him, "Whatever Danzo is planning. I'll make sure to stop him no matter what. And him hurting Shisui is unforgivable." Without giving him a chance to counter or defend himself, she ended him without any second thought.

She didn't think that she had taken that long just to finish the two until a loud boom was heard. Quickly turning her head towards it, her eyes widen, "Shisui!" She teleported herself next to him just in time to grab him before the enemies kunais could hit him. What she didn't expect was two Fireball being shot from the tree lines straight at the two still standing Anbu Roots. Killing them.

Taking the both of them far away from the scene, she was able to get away before Itachi caught up to them. They had stopped at the cliffside that they were at just yesterday. Itachi grabbed the older Uchiha from her when they stopped and gently set him on the grass, helping him lean on the tree trunk behind him.

Kneeling next to him, Kai put a hand on his cheek with a worried look, "Shisui…" He sadly smiled at her as he leans into her hand, "Sorry Kai. Looks like I wasn't able to do anything." She softly shook her head, "You're going to be fine." He shook his head and slowly stood up to his feet. She helped him as he smiles at her, appreciating it.

Once he was finally able to stand, he walked to stand at the edge of the cliff. His back was turned to them when he finally spoke, "It's too late to stop the Coup D'etat by the Uchiha. If civil war breaks out in the Leaf Village, other nations are sure to attack… which means a full-scale war. I was going to try to stop the Coup D'etat with Kotoamatsukami, but… Lord Danzo took my right eye…" He then looks at them over his shoulder, "He doesn't trust me. He intends to protect the Village his own way, no matter what it takes or how it looks." He then turns away from them, "I suspect he'll come after my left eye as well."

Clenching her hands into a fist, Kai took a couple steps towards him, "Then we'll stop him somehow! If we tell Lord Hokage about what he's done then-" She was interrupted by him, "Both you and I know that it can't be done. The only way to have done this was if I have both of my eyes, this would've been a lot easier. No blood shed would have to occur."

Gritting her teeth, Kai knew that he was right. If only Danzo hadn't interfered. If he wasn't so bent on trying to…

Tears fell from her eyes as her shoulder shook. Softly smiling at her, Shisui undid her hair just like how Itachi would do all those times that they were together. He let his hand stay in her hair as he gently tilts her head up, "You know. This is actually the first time I have seen you cry. You should smile instead. You look more beautiful with it instead of tears."

As he said those words, the memory of her parents smiling before their death flashed through her mind. The feeling was just like back then. She knew that she couldn't cry. That those who were close to her did not wish to see her tears. They wish to see her with a smile as they part this world. And yet, to hear him say those words… She knew that he was going to die.

Taking a deep shaky breath, she gritted her teeth before giving him a teary smile, "Okay!"

Shisui smiled. He was glad to be able to see her like this one last time. To see the girl that he has been in love with holding a smile for him. Even if she was seven years younger than him. He felt sorrow creeping its way into his heart. How he wished to be able to live a lot longer to be with her. But, fate had to be cruel and end his life here. Without thinking, he leaned down and kissed her, closing his only available eye.

This action caught her by surprise as her eyes widen in shock. She hadn't expected for this to happen. For Shisui to develop feelings for her. So when he pulled away, her face flushed red as she stutters, "W-Wha-?!" He chuckled, "You know. You're cute when you get all flustered like this. Guess I should've done this a long time ago."

"Hey!"

She pouted as her face was still red. Laughing, Shisui sighs. He was definitely going to miss this the most. To be able to laugh and smile with the two. Sighing, he became serious again. He turned to look at Itachi, who had turned his head away to give the two privacy, and gained his attention, "I want to give you my other eye before he has a chance Itachi."

Itachi quickly looks at him with grief while Kai became depressed again. Bringing a hand up, Shisui used it take out his left eye as he handed it to him, "You're the only person I can count on, my best friend. Please protect this Village… and the honor of the Uchiha name."

As Itachi accepted his eye, Kai silently cried as she watched the exchange between the two. The both of them were like brothers. Just as much as Sasuke was to Itachi. But Shisui was the one person who has ever been there for him. The only one who had ever understood him beside herself. So to see him sacrificing himself just for Itachi to achieve the Mangekyo Sharingan… It was another sacrifice in order to save the Village. Just like her parents had with the Nine-Tail Fox.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, her eyes quickly snapped towards her only Uchiha friend. His eyes, now holding the Mangekyo, held grief as tears of blood ran down his face. Bringing a hand up, she gently wipes them away. It was quiet between them as they looked at each other. His eyes changed back to their onyx color until he tightly hugged her to him.

She could feel his tears as they soaked her neck. He had buried his head in the crook of her neck as he silently cried for his dear friend's death. Bringing her arms up, she tightly hugged him back, "It's going to be alright Itachi. I promise."

"No. It's not. Not with how stubborn the Uchiha clan people are."

Pushing him a bit away from her, she gave him a stern look, "That may be so. But we'll stop it somehow together. We'll try and stop the Coup D'etat."

He shook his head, "Only I can do this Kai. You know that."

"But-"

She was cut off when Itachi brought a hand to her cheek, "I don't wish to get you anymore involved as it is. I'm sorry." Sighing, she gradually nodded, "Okay. But!" She said as she points a finger at him, making his eyes widen a tad bit, "We're still going to hang like usual and no secrets from each other alright?"

His eyes soften, "Yeah." Guilt hit him. He knew he couldn't tell her about Madara. For if he did, he knew that she will be in danger next.

Two years have passed after Shisui's death. Kai was then made Jounin at the age of nine. The entire village was quite impressed at how quickly she had been promoted. At such a young age too. It has been quite a while since a child that young has reached that level. Then again, she was a born prodigy that some were proud and envy of.

Of course, she wasn't the only who got promoted. Itachi himself was also promoted to Anbu Squad Leader. The both of them celebrated their promotion by having his favorite food, Dango. It didn't feel the same without Shisui, but the two of them managed. They still trained together from time to time when they aren't given mission. But other than that, things have been running their course.

Kai couldn't help but notice that Itachi has been becoming quieter as time passes by. She understood his feelings. So she left him be as he tries to figure things out on his own. Especially on trying to stop the Coup D'etat somehow still.

It was a late night. Kai was under the moonlit night as she walked. She had just taken Naruto home from the Academy and was now walking to her home. But as she walked, a bad feeling suddenly overcame her. She didn't know if it was her instinct or something else telling her, but what she does know, it involved Itachi.

Quickly taking a kunai out, she instantly activated the seal on him and teleported herself to him. When she had, she hadn't expected for a short sword swinging down on her. Bringing her kunai up, she deflected it. Glaring at the wielder, her eyes widen when she saw who it was.

"Itachi?"

She brought her kunai up to defend herself from his swing again. Gritting her teeth, she pushed him back and quickly slashed at him, making him jump a couple of feet away from her. Bringing her kunai up, she shouted, "What's the meaning of this Itachi? Tell me!" Straightening up, he gestured to his surrounding, "Look and you'll know."

Doing as what he said, her eyes widen in horror. Everywhere around her were dead bodies. Not just any bodies. They were corpses of the Uchiha clan. Every last one of them. Finally understanding his resolve on stopping the Coup D'etat, she lowered her kunai

"Now you know," said Itachi, lowering his weapon as well.

Clenching her fists, she sadly looks at him, "Was this really the only way?" Instead of answering her, he used his Mangekyo Sharingan on her. He made her enter Tsukuyomi, trapping her within his genjutsu. Surprised at the sudden change of scenery, she quickly looks at her surrounding. Everything was black and red, just like the color of the Sharingan. Turning to look back at Itachi, she frowned, "Why did you put me in one of your genjutsu Itachi?"

Itachi stood a couple of feet away from her as he answered, "This way, no one will know what I am about to tell."

Relaxing, she nodded, "I'm listening."

"I didn't have any other choice but to do this Kai. Danzo had threatened me that if I didn't do as he says, he would've killed Sasuke."

Her eyes widen, "What?"

He nodded, "There was that and…" he trailed off as he looks to the ground.

Wanting to know everything, Kai pressured him a little, "And what? If Sasuke's life is already being threatened Itachi. It's best if you just tell me everything even if I don't like it."

Sighing, he continued, "My father… after the meeting at the shrine… He showed me that he will use his Mangekyo Sharingan on Naruto once his men have captured him. Unleashing the Nine-Tail Fox and controlling it. Destroying the village. Just like Madara Uchiha had once done."

Shock, the memories of that night flashed itself in her mind. The fox, the battle, the death of her parents as her little brother cried, and then the man in the orange mask. Fisting her hands, she sternly looks at him, "I'm guessing you couldn't handle it anymore and decided to end the clan. Am I correct?" He nodded, "I couldn't stand how selfish everyone has become. Shisui had understood that this might happened. Which is why he entrusted me with his eye. I will fulfill his wish, even if I do become a rouge ninja after this."

With downcast eyes, her shoulders slowly slumped, "And what about Sasuke? Even if you did threaten Danzo about killing Sasuke… he will still be vulnerable." He softly shook his head, "No he won't." Confused, she looked up at him with a frown, "What do you mean?"

He closed the gap between them as he walked to stand in front of her. Bringing a hand up, he undid her hair like he always did, brushing her unruly hair. Once done, he put his hand on her cheek, "I'm entrusting you to protect Sasuke. The Hokage will know about what happened once he sees the massacre and he will help you to protect Sasuke as well. But if anything… I trust you that you will lead him in the right direction."

Holding his hand that is on her cheek, she sighs, "Since you're leaving him alive. And I know that you probably told him lies about you testing out your eye powers… You know I won't be able to stop him once he makes up his mind to become stronger to kill you. To get revenge for the clan, right?"

His eyes soften, "I know."

Sighing, she leans into his hands, "First Shisui is gone… and now you. I'm going to miss you, Itachi." She tilts her head down as her hair covered her eyes so he wouldn't be able to see the tears. But Itachi tilts her head back up so she could face him again. He looked at her with sorrowful eyes as he cups her face in his hands, wiping her tears away with his thumbs, "I'm going to miss you too, Kai. I'm glad to have both you and Shisui in my life."

He slowly leaned his head as he touched his lips with hers, surprising her just as much as Shisui had. Her eyes were still wide when he leaned away, hands still cupping her face. He chuckled when her face flamed red, smoke steaming out of her head.

"Wha-?" she started, as she was lost for words.

Smirking, Itachi poked her forehead, "You didn't think Shisui was the only who has fallen for you did you?"

Pouting, her blush disappeared as she rubbed her forehead, "That's not it."

He raised an eyebrow, "Then what is it?"

"Isn't Izumi your lover?"

Her question caught him off guard as he was silent for a while. Wondering if he was okay, she waves a hand in front of him, "Hello? Itachi?" He snapped out of his thoughts as he shakes his head, "What gave you that idea?"

She shrugged, "Shisui and I have seen you interact with her sometimes. So we just thought that you two were together. That's all."

Sighing, he hugged her as he buries his head into her hair, "Izumi and I never had anything going on between us. It has always been you who had captured my eyes and heart. Even before Shisui had started to like you." He grumbled the last part out. Chuckling, she pulled herself away from the hug, "Well… You should get going. The Anbu's and the Hokage will be arriving shortly." Nodding, he dispelled Tsukuyomi on her.

The scenery changed back to the real world and Kai noticed that Itachi was now gone. Bringing a hand to her chest, she fisted it at her heart, "Don't worry Itachi. I promise to protect Sasuke no matter what. I won't let him die."

Once her promise was said, a bunch of Anbu's appeared themselves around her. They all soon scattered as they went to check on the corpses, hoping to find any survivors. Hiruzen appeared as he walked towards her, "Kai, what happened?" Turning herself so she was facing him, her eyes went over to Danzo, who was standing a few feet behind the Hokage, but they quickly went back to the Third as she kneeled, eyes downcast, "I don't know sir. I had felt something off when I was walking back home. So I decided to check it out and had found the entire Uchiha clan had been slain."

Humming, he put his hands behind his back, "Are there any survivors that you may know of?" She shook her head, "I don't know sir. I had just come a couple minutes before you. I haven't got a chance to check it out yet, sir." He sighed, "Alright. You may be dismissed."

She stood as she quickly bowed, "Yes sir."

Taking a step to leave, she stopped when one of the Anbu's had shouted that there was one survivor. Quickly turning her head to their direction, she jogged over to them, "Where?!" The Anbu, who had announce, moved so she could get to him.

Stopping next to him, she kneeled as she gently turned him on his back. Sighing in relief, she was thankful that Itachi hadn't hurt him as she softly put a hand on his cheek. "Sasuke, you're going to be all right. I promise you," she said, as she carefully lifted his body in her arms. Putting her forehead to his, she softly whispered, "I promise I'll protect you. No matter what."

Lifting her head off of his, she turned to look at the Anbu, "I'll take him to the hospital in case he might've been injured." The Anbu nodded and with that, she left. Saying one last goodbye to Itachi in the wind as she teleported to the hospital.

* * *

 **Still find it cheesy lol! But look forward to more next week! Chow!**


	5. Sasuke and Naruto

**Apologies for the very late update. Life has truly kept me busy.**

 **Anyways, do enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The sun has risen, showing Kai that it was now morning while she waited for Sasuke to awaken. She was sitting in a chair by the side of his hospital bed as he slept. Moving his bangs from his face, she couldn't help but sigh. Two days have passed since the Uchiha Massacre. Lord Hokage and his Anbu's had gathered all of the Uchiha clan's bodies and have given them a proper burial. Even though the Council knew that the clan had wanted a Coup D'etat, the Uchiha clan were still a part of Konoha.

Her attention immediately went to the sleeping boy when she heard him move. He was mumbling something before he slowly opened his eyes. She could see the confusion as he tried to remember what had happened. But when he did, he quickly shot up to sit, staring at his clenched hands in his lap. Fear was shown on his face until it immediately turned itself into anger.

Making her presence known to him, she slowly put her hand over his, gaining his attention. He slowly lifted his head and looked at her. His eyes were voided of emotions other than pain and sorrow. She has seen those eyes before. Many times in fact. She has seen those in Naruto's. But Sasuke's eyes, his eyes were also filled with anger, pain, sorrow... and now it was filled with loneliness and betrayal.

Getting up from her seat, she sat on the bed, facing him. Not once has his eyes left her. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she exhales, "You're going to be alright Sasuke." Before she could say anymore, however, Sasuke burst out in anger, "How am I going to be alright? How is _any_ of this going to be alright?" Kai decided to stay quiet as she let him vent his anger out, listening.

"Itachi killed our clan. _Our_ clan! Mother... Father... every one of them is dead! And it's all his fault! So tell me how it's going to be alright Kai? Because it isn't!"

Unclenching one of his tightened up fist, she held it tightly in her own, "You're right. It isn't."

He quickly slaps her hand away from his, angry at her answer. He wanted to be far away from her. From everyone. He couldn't stand being anywhere near them. Not after what had happened. So just when he was about to yell at her to get out, he was suddenly pulled to her. His eyes widen when he felt her put a hand on the back of his head as she hugged him close to her.

"It may not be alright right now Sasuke. But I promise you that it will. I understand how it feels to lose someone. Mine may not have been a whole clan. But they were my parents and it is just as painful."

Frowning, he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, "Then why... Why did Itachi have to go and kill everyone?"

Oh, how she wished she was able to tell him the truth. On why Itachi did what he did. But she couldn't. Instead of wishing to tell him the truth, she had made a promise to his older brother that she will protect him no matter what. Even from Danzo.

Slowly rubbing circles on the back of his hand with her thumb, she asked, "Well... What was his reason that he had told you?" She felt him stiffen in her arms, "Power. He... He said he wanted to test his eyes. His power."

She mentally sighs, already knew that that was the answer. Guess it just showed how much she actually knew him.

"Power huh?"

Leaning away from her hug, Sasuke looked up at her, "You and Itachi are always together. So you should know why he did it."

She softly shook her head, "Before it all happened, Itachi had become distant with me. He even became quiet around me. So him doing this... Massacring everyone, was a surprise to me Sasuke."

He gritted his teeth, pushing himself away from her. Kai watched as he clenched and unclenched his hands, arguing with himself. So when his hands ceased their clenching, he looked straight at her in the eyes, "I'm going to avenge my clan. I _will_ kill _Itachi Uchiha_." She could see the determination, the anger, and the decision that he has finally come to.

Closing her eyes, she sighs, "If that is what you want. I won't stop you Sasuke." Opening her eyes to look at him, she saw him nod.

They were soon interrupted when a knock was heard. Turning their attention to the door, they saw that it was Lord Hokage. Standing up from her sitting, Kai bowed a bit to him, "Lord Hokage." He smiled and waved his hand to her, "No need for that Kai." Straightening up from her posture, she watches as Lord Third's attention went from her to Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

The said boy looked up at him. His dark coal eyes, filled with nothing but hatred, looked back into the Third's warm brown ones. It was silent in the room as they looked at one another until Hiruzen broke it, "The Uchiha Clan. Every one of their bodies has been buried respectfully. It will take a while until I find you a home to settle in seeing as how I am going to be quite busy..."

There was no need for him to tell the young boy that they needed to clean the blood off. He has already seen the gruesome of it all himself on that night.

Stepping up, Kai spoke, "Lord Third, if I may?" Hiruzen turned to her, nodding for her to speak.

"Is it alright if he lived with me until then? I know you are quite busy and finding Sasuke another home will take a while seeing as how we are having some new residents coming and going in the Village."

The older man thought about her request before turning to look at the boy, "What do you think Sasuke? Do you not mind staying with Kai for a while until then?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I don't mind." The only reason why he didn't refuse was that he really has no other choice. He knew that going back to the Uchiha Compound was forbidden and finding himself another place will be quite difficult. Besides, even though he doesn't wish to be near everyone nor anyone. Kai was an exception. Even if she was _his_ best friend.

Nodding his head, Hiruzen turned to the young Jounin, "I will send an Anbu to bring all of his things to your home." Before he could leave it at that, Kai spoke up, "Is it alright if you sent Inu instead? I trust him more." Nodding in understanding, Hiruzen left.

Facing back to Sasuke, she softly smiled at him, "So, what made you want to come live with me? I thought for sure you would've rejected my offer."

He looked out the window before answering, "You're the only one."

She tilts her head, "Only one?"

It was silent for a while until he spoke, "You're the only one whom I will only stay close with."

A month has passed by as Sasuke settled himself in her guest room. He didn't have much so the room was pretty much empty besides his clothes tucked in the wardrobes and drawers. Both him and Kai had gone to visit the Uchiha grave to pay their respect. Especially to his parents.

Naruto, on the other hand, wasn't very much happy when he found out about the living arrangement. It was on a day when he wanted to hang with Kai. He had used the house key that she had given him to enter the house. When he was about to shout her name, his bright blue eyes were instantly met with coal black ones. That was the day when Naruto shouted and started questioning on why Sasuke was living there.

It took her a very long time to settle the hyperactive angry blonde down before explaining to him the situation. So when he finally understood, he has instantly clung himself onto her, staring daggers straight at the raven haired boy. Sasuke would've been jealous of Naruto, seeing as how he was able to hug and touch her whenever he wanted if he hadn't had learned that the two blondes had made a sibling pact.

When he had learned of this, the raven haired boy had mentally sighed in relief. Why? Because apparently, he had developed a crush on her when _he_ revealed she was a girl when he took her hair out of its ponytail, straightening it. It caught him surprise at first when he was told that she was a girl. He wouldn't believe it because of how boyish her looks were. But once her hair was down... his face couldn't help but flushed red. And from there on, he couldn't get anywhere near her. He would always hide behind anything that was close to him whenever she would catch him by surprise or is only a couple of feet away in front of him. But now that his clan is gone. He has somewhat calmed from that blushing state and was able to be near her.

It was evening. The trio entered the Namikaze's household, Kai holding onto the two young boys on either side of her. They were training at the training grounds non-stop since this morning after breakfast. Sasuke had requested of her to train him seeing as how she was only a year older than him and has already been made a Jounin. Her height was no difference in his mind. The stronger the opponent, the stronger that he will become. At least, that's how he thinks.

Naruto had slept over the night before. So when he heard the raven boy's request, he quickly took that chance to ask her to train him as well, not wanting to be left out and have Sasuke become even stronger than him.

Kai had agreed to it since she has taken a couple of days off from missions for a while. But when she had agreed to train them, she should've known that the two would start their rival against each other. Especially Naruto since he mostly yelled at the Uchiha. Training them together was quite difficult seeing how the two were very competitive.

She mentally sighed and prays to whomever that will have the two together on their squad a good luck. Because they'll definitely be needing it. Her attention was soon back to the present when Naruto started flailing in her arms.

"Sasuke, you bastard. Get your arms off of Kai!"

Instead of doing as he said, Sasuke ignored him and tightens his hold on her, pissing Naruto even more. Before he could let go of her and jump on the raven haired, Kai stopped him by holding him at arm's length, "Alright. That's enough you two." Then sighs, "It's late. We're tired, hungry, and we still need to take a bath from our training." She turned her head to the young blonde, "Naruto, go and start the bath." Then turns to look at the young Uchiha, "Sasuke, I want you to go and get towels for each of us while I go and get clothes ready for us."

He frowned, "I'm not taking a bath with that loser."

"Well, I ain't taking a bath with you either! Believe it!"

Sighing, she pushes them down to the hallway, "We're _all_ taking a bath together. So deal with it."

This little info made Sasuke's eyes widen as he quickly looks at her, a blush on his face, "What?!" Putting her hands on her hips, she raised an eyebrow at him, "You heard me."

He stuttered, which he has never done in his life, "B-but... You're a girl?!"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "And?"

Having nothing to say, he stayed quiet while he looked at her. Naruto, however, grinned at him, "If you don't want to then..." he quickly jumped on her, wrapping his arms around her neck, "It'll just be me and Kai together like always!"

Hearing the hyper active blonde's declaration, Sasuke couldn't help but feel ticked off. With his hands clenched, he walked up to the still clinging blonde and grabbed him from the back of his collar, making him let go of the girl. Naruto was shouting at Sasuke as he was being dragged down the hall towards the bathroom, leaving a very amused Jounin standing in the hallway alone. She chuckled at their antics before going to grab clothes for her and Naruto from her room, while grabbing Sasuke's from his.

Arriving in the bathroom, she laid the clothes down next to the towels that Sasuke has gotten and turned to look at the two. Sasuke was sitting on the toilet lid with his arms crossed while Naruto had just finished setting up the bath for them and was running to stand next to her. Ruffling his hair, she smiled at them, "Alright. Let's finish taking our bath, eat dinner, and then get some sleep for tomorrow." Naruto shouted an okay while Sasuke just hn'd, hiding his blush from them.

Smiling, both she and Naruto decided to strip themselves of their clothes. Sasuke, on the other hand, hadn't done so. He was trying really hard not to look at her. A naked Naruto ran up in front of him, "What are you doing Sasuke? Hurry up and take your clothes off. We're just waiting on you now! Believe it!" He then starts to tug on his clothes, making Sasuke face turn an even brighter red as he tries to tug away from him, "L-Let go you idiot!" But Naruto would have none of it as he kept on tugging the raven haired boy's shirt even harder.

Kai watched as the two bickered with each other. Naruto trying his hardest to tug the shirt off. Sasuke trying to keep his shirt on. Sighing, she scratched the back of her head, "If you're uncomfortable, I can always wear a towel Sasuke." He quickly turns to look at her, "Can you?" He froze when he saw her naked body. Face flushed, Sasuke quickly covered his eyes as Naruto laughed, "You're so pathetic Sasuke. Believe it!"

He glared at him, face still red, "S-Shut up!"

Clapping her hands, she gained their attention, "Alright you two. Enough. We still need to take a bath." Naruto ran up to her, "Come on Kai! Let's take a bath together. Sasuke can always take it after us." She poked his cheek, "No. We're taking one together. It's lonely when you take it alone."

That seemed to quiet Naruto. He knew the feeling. So he decided to listen to her and nodded. Smiling at his understanding, Kai looked at Sasuke, who's back was face towards them, "If you're really shy taking a bath with me naked, I can wear a towel for you." He may not have faced her, but she could see him nodding.

Her mouth curved into a soft smile as she pats Naruto on the head, "I'll be back. I'm going to grab a light towel."

Once she was gone, Naruto turned to look at Sasuke with his hands behind his head, "You're always acting so cool and stuff when you're around others but when it comes to taking a bath with Kai, you get all shy. I don't see what the big deal is." Sasuke humphed, "That's because she's different! She's not like everyone else."

"You can say that again. But that still doesn't answer my question you know?"

He looked at the blonde idiot, "You're really stupid you know that? We're boys. She's a girl. Think about it!"

Naruto looked off to the side, "Meh, so what? At least we aren't alone because of her. Just be glad about that."

Sasuke contemplated his words. Even though he didn't want to agree, he knew the idiot was right.

Just then, Kai came back, this time with a towel wrapped around her body, "Alright. Let's hurry up and take our bath. I'm starting to get hungry."

Naruto started jumping, "Yeah! Same here!"

They both looked at Sasuke, waiting for his answer. He was quiet until he started taking his shirt off. Getting the message, Kai smiled as she starts to push Naruto to the shower head.

After shampooing, the three of them were now soaking themselves in the bath. Naruto was sitting on Kai's lap as she leans on the side of the tub. Sasuke was sitting on the side next to them.

It was quiet between them. The calm atmosphere in the air. Until Naruto turns to look up at Kai. He was staring at her while she was staring at the ceiling. "You want to know something Kai?" Naruto started. Both Sasuke and she looked at him. She hummed, "What is it Naruto?"

"You're really pretty with your hair down."

She gave him a close eyed smile, patting him on the head, "You think so?" He vigorously nodded, "Yeah! You should definitely leave your hair down more often! Believe it!" She chuckled, "If I did that, it will only be in the way." Naruto contemplated on it, crossing his arms in front of him, "That's true."

He then grabs strands of her wet hair. He looked at it and then at her. Laughing, he suddenly hugs her, burying his face in her chest, "I decided!" Tilting her head, she wondered on what he had decided until what he said next shocked both her and Sasuke.

"I'm going to marry you when I grow up!"

The two stared at him with wide eyes. Kai was staring at him in disbelief while Sasuke was glaring at him. Wondering if she heard him right, she asked, "What did you just say?" Looking up at her, Naruto grinned, "When I'm older, I'm going to marry you, Kai! And by that time, I'll be Hokage! Believe it!" She sweatdropped, "Naruto... We made a sibling pact. So you marrying me will be taboo. You know that right?"

That seemed to have deflated his happiness. Sasuke, however, smirked secretly. It was silent until the young blonde shouted, "I don't care! I'll still marry you anyway!" then hugged her and pouted. She chuckled, "Alright. I guess we'll just have to see until then." Grinning, Naruto shouted, "Yeah!" before laying his head on her chest.

Sasuke wasn't happy. He hated how the blonde could declare something like that so easily. His heart ached as his head started hurting. Clenching his fist, he unconsciously glared at the Uzumaki. His gaze went from the young blonde to the older and turned beet red when he saw that she was staring at him. She was smiling. He quickly looked away from her, the blush still apparent on his face. But when he looked back, she was holding a hand out to him.

Staring at her hand, he debated if he should accept it. In the end, he did as he slowly grabbed her hand. She tightened her hold on his and slowly pulled him to her. He was now sitting beside her while she had her arm wrapped around him. It felt nice to the Uchiha. It made him feel like he wasn't alone and he was glad to have her there.

The feeling didn't last long, however, when Naruto burst out in anger, shouting and pointing at the Uchiha to stay away from his Kai. Sasuke ignored him and buries himself into the side of her. Before there could be a brawl between the two, Kai quickly stood up, holding Naruto at arm's length while he flailed in her hands. His shouting of her to let him go to beat Sasuke made her sigh.

Putting him down on the floor next to the tub, she flicks his forehead, "Enough Naruto. Now come on. Let's make dinner, eat, and then get some sleep." He pouted and nodded. But before he went to grab a towel to dry himself off, he gave one last glare to the raven head. He then grabs a hold of Kai's hand once she stepped herself out of the tub, tugging her with him. Sighing, she looked back at Sasuke and smiles, seeing him already out of the tub and was now following them. Apparently, the only one without a towel wrapped around them was Naruto, so he was already done dressing himself up. Sasuke was next to be finished while it took Kai a bit longer since Naruto had tried wearing one of her shirts, which was a bit too big on him.

Once they were done, they all had a quick dinner, since it has gotten very late, and was now getting ready to bed. Naruto had shouted excitedly while running into her room. As she followed the hyperactive blonde, she turned around to bid Sasuke a good night. But before she could even say those words, the loneliness was shown in his eyes as he stood there in front of his bedroom door.

Sighing through her nose, she grabbed his attention, "Sasuke." He looked up at her.

"Do you want to spend the night with me and Naruto?"

He looked at her and then at the blonde, who was already laying on the bed, and then back at her, "No thanks. I don't want to catch any of that losers germs on me." Before he could grab the door handle to his bedroom, her hands have caught his in her own, dragging him to her bedroom.

"H-Hey!"

"You don't want to be alone. Do you?"

Her question made him stopped, stopping her as well. Looking back at him, he was staring at the ground. "How did you know?" he asked in a quiet voice so Naruto wouldn't hear. She looked at him and then to Naruto, "Because. All three of us have the same eyes." He looked up at her, "What do you...?" She smiled at him, "You know what I mean. The three of us are all alone. Sure there may be others around us and it may not fill the gap in our heart. But that doesn't mean that we are truly alone." She then looks down at him, smiling, "The three of us have each other."

He looked at the young blonde, "Naruto-" he started. Before he could say anything, she finished him, already knowing what he was thinking, "Is glad that you're here." He looked away, grumbling, "Doesn't seem like it." Giving him a smile, she poked him on the forehead. He backed away a bit from her, rubbing his forehead as he looked up at her.

"He may not show it. But he's actually happy that you're here. Ever since your clan has passed, he would always see you by yourself. He really wanted to talk to you. But couldn't. Because he knew that the only way to make you talk to him is if he makes you his rival."

He looks back at the boy on the bed, "Rival... huh..." She ruffles his hair, "Now come on. The three of us need our sleep." Nodding his head, he followed her into her room.

When the two got to her bed, Kai chuckled. Naruto was already dead asleep. He had taken most of the space. Moving him so there was enough space for the two, she looked back at the young Uchiha, "You want to sleep next to Naruto. Or with me?" He looked at the sleeping boy. Sasuke could tell that he will move a lot in sleep. So he grabbed onto the hem of her shirt, giving her his answer.

She gave him a closed eye smile and the two climbed onto the bed, getting ready to turn in for the night. Apparently, since Sasuke had wanted to sleep with her and not Naruto, she had to sleep in the middle while the two slept on either side of her. The bed was big enough for the three of them since it was a queen size bed.

As she laid there next to them, Sasuke had quickly fallen asleep while Naruto unconsciously turned to her, throwing his arm and leg on her. He was mumbling something and Kai was only able to catch one sentence from him, "I'll marry you, Kai... Believe it..." She chuckled, _'Marry me huh? He'll grow out of it once he's older than... Hopefully.'_ She then sweatdropped. If he didn't grow out of it, and actually wanted to marry her... it really _will_ become a taboo seeing as how she's his blood older sister and all.

A week has passed and Sasuke was finally given his own apartment. He was a bit disappointed but he knew that if he wanted to become stronger, he couldn't always rely on Kai. Naruto was actually happy now that the Uchiha moved out of her home. He didn't want any other guys around her and steal her away from him. She was sister, his parent figure, and also the girl he was going to marry. He didn't care what others will say about him. The only one whom he cared about is Kai herself. She was the only one who had acknowledged him and so, he didn't want to disappoint her.

Stretching her arms above her head, Kai heaved a sigh of relief. Two years have passed and she has been going on missions non-stop lately. Giving her less time to spend time with Naruto whenever he would come around, asking her to play with him. It was also the same for Sasuke when he requests for training as well. This time was no different. Apparently, there had been enemies spotted at the back hills of the village. Lord Hokage had informed the Jounins to be on a lookout in case they had somehow entered into the village.

"Kai."

Looking at the person, she saw that it was Kakashi who had called out her name. Smiling, she walked up to him, "Kakashi. It's been a while." He smiled, "It has. How've you been?"

"Fine. Just been going on a lot of missions lately."

The gray haired Jounin nodded, "I've noticed. Is today your day off?" She nodded, "Today and tomorrow. But after that, it's back to more missions." He ruffled her hair, "As long as you're okay that's what matters the most."

She chuckled, agreeing with him. Looking down at what he was holding in his hand, she sweatdropped, "I see you've taken a liking to Yaya's books." He pouted, though she couldn't tell, "What? He gets to keep his nickname while I don't?" She looked up at him, "So you don't mind me calling you Kaka-chan in front of others?" He thought about it before sweat dropping, "On second thought, only say it when it's only the two of us." She chuckled and nodded. She saw him gesture for her to walk with him and she agreed.

"So how's Naruto been doing?"

She contemplated on his question, "Not quite sure. It's been awhile since I've hung with him thanks to all the missions keeping me occupied."

He hummed, understanding what she meant. It was silent between the two as they walked until they saw two kids at a snack shop. Walking up to them, Kakashi gained their attention, "Say you two... Isn't class in session?" The two looked at him, "Who are you?" Choji asked, not knowing who he was.

"I can't talk to strangers. My dad will get mad at me," said Shikamaru.

Chuckling, Kai walked to stand beside Kakashi, "Then if you talked to me, I wouldn't be considered a stranger right?" The two looked at her, surprised, "Kai!" She smiled at them, "Yo, Shikamaru. Choji." The two stood up straight, "N-no. You wouldn't," said Shikamaru.

"So... Mind telling me why you both are skipping classes?" she asked, putting her hands in her pockets. The two boys looked at each other before looking back up at her. "We're not really skipping classes. We have a free period. Right Shikamaru?" said Choji, looking at the Nara boy.

"Free Period?" the two Jounins asked in surprise. They looked at each other then looked at back at them, waiting for the explanation.

Shikamaru answered, "Naruto went to look for a corpse in the back hills, so Iruka-sensei went after him."

"Iruka-sensei went after Naruto? Is that true?" Kakashi asked, taking notice when Kai stiffens at Naruto's name being mentioned.

Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah. There's no mistake."

Putting his book away, Kakashi went up to them, putting a hand on their shoulder, "Listen, having a free period doesn't mean you don't have school. Go back to the academy right now." The two agreed as they left. Looking up at the back hills, Kai and Kakashi looked at each other and nodded, taking off. They just hoped that they weren't too late once they get to both Iruka and Naruto.

It took the two a while until they finally arrived at the back hills. "Kai, can you sense Iruka and Naruto?" Kakashi asked, jumping off from a branch. Clearing her mind, she focused her senses on trying to find Naruto first since she had marked him. When she did, she could also sense that Iruka was with him. "They're just about a couple of miles ahead of us! It seems they also have company," she said, taking out one of her marked kunais. He grabbed a hold of her hand, "Alright. Let's get there quickly." Nodding, she put chakra into her right arm and threw her marked kunai as hard as she could towards them.

Kakashi was surprised at what she had done. When she had thrown the kunai, it looked like it instantly disappeared from her hand. But when she quickly teleported them, he saw her holding onto the same marked kunai that she had just thrown. His attention was then back to the situation at hand when he finally sensed the two whom they were looking for and three unknown ninjas. Letting go of her hand, he attached a paper bomb at the end of his kunai, throwing it straight passed Iruka.

Jumping to stand onto the branch in front of the Chunin teacher, who was carrying an unconscious Naruto on his back, Kakashi and Kai confronted the enemies. "Are both of you alright?" Kakashi asked Iruka, not taking his eyes off of the enemies. Iruka looked at them, surprised, "Kakashi! Kai! Why are you two here?" Looking at him over her shoulders, Kai answered, "Your students told us what happened so we were a little concerned."

"Damn it... He's got back up!"

"It doesn't matter. We just need to get rid of them all! Fire style: Synergy Jutsu!"

Looking back at the three enemies in hand, Kai and Kakashi quickly jumped down, "Go, Iruka!" Iruka quickly did as he was told as the three enemies shouted, "Garuda!" Doing quick hand signs, Kakashi quickly made an Earth Style Wall, protecting the two of them from the fire. Taking out two marked Kunai, Kai threw it passed the between the three once the wall has come down. They moved their head to the side, laughing, "Just where do you think you're aiming at?" Kai smirked at them before disappearing from their sight. Gasping, they quickly looked around themselves to find her but their attention was soon grabbed when Kakashi shouted, "Raikiri!"

He jumped towards them, lightning in hand. Two of them were caught by the lightning blast but one was able to escape. She didn't get far however when Kai appeared all of sudden right in front of her. She smiled, "Sorry, but you aren't going anywhere." Using the same technique as Kakashi, she shocked the enemy as well.

Grabbing the enemies, both Jounins tied them up with ropes. Kakashi smiled, patting her on the head, "Nice done on taking the last one out." Kai looked up at him, "Thank you but it wasn't as effective as yours Kaka-chan." He skeptically looked at her, "You're kidding right?" She tilts her head. But before she could ask what he meant, Iruka came up to them, "Thank you very much you two. I don't know what would have happened if you two hadn't shown up."

"You would have protected Naruto even if we hadn't come."

Kai ignored the two as they talked. She went up to Iruka, grabbing the unconscious Naruto off of his back. The Chunin teacher didn't argue and handed him to her. Holding him in her arms, she waited for the two to finish. Once they were done, Kakashi went to grab the bound up enemies, "I'll take them to the T&I. You guys be careful heading back." They nodded and Kakashi was gone with the enemies.

It didn't take the two long to get back into the village. Iruka was going to leave to report and deliver the document that Naruto had unknowingly found until Kai stopped him, "Iruka." He turned to her, "What is it, Kai?" The two stared at each other for a while before she smiled, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"For finally seeing Naruto."

His eyes widen at her words, "H-how?" She turned to the direction on where the academy was, her back facing him, "Your eyes have changed. It's not like everyone else who pushes him away and trying not to understand him. So thank you." He watched as she left with Naruto in her arms. Smiling, he started walking towards the Hokage Mansion, _'You're Welcome.'_

The sun had set and Naruto was running back from the academy. He has just finished talking with Iruka and was now running to Kai's house. Iruka had just told him that Kai had just come home from her mission and was now home. Jumping over the rooftops, he had finally made it to her doorsteps. He knocked on the door enthusiastically, shifting from one foot to another in excitement.

When the door finally opened he hugged her, exclaiming,"Kai!" Instead of receiving a hug back, he was punched in the head. He yelped, "Why did you do that for?" Looking up at her, he froze. She was glaring at him with her arms crossed in front of her. There was even a death aura on her.

He backed away a bit from her, "K-Kai?" She moved to give way, "Inside. Now." Scared of what she might do, he obediently obeyed her. Walking into her house, he nervously sat on her couch in the living room. She closed the door right after and was now standing in front of him.

Sweating, Naruto nervously looked up at her. Her glare was replaced by a stern look.

"U-um... Kai?"

"What were you thinking Naruto Uzumaki?"

He flinched at her hard tone. "I only wanted to have some friends," he said, looking at the floor dejectedly. Feeling a hand on the back of his head, he was suddenly pulled into her chest.

"If they truly had wanted to be your friend... They wouldn't have put you in danger."

He sat there quietly, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist, "I thought it was the only way. Because... nobody cares about me..."

Her hold on him tightened, "Nobody huh?"

She let go of him, which made him let go also, and turned her back to him. "Then..." she started, "I guess I'm part of that nobody huh?" Quickly standing on his feet, Naruto shouted, "N-no! You're not Kai!"

"You just said that _nobody_ cares about you. I guess I'm also a part of them. I guess... that means that I don't care about you too Naruto."

Scared that her words might be real, Naruto quickly hugged her from behind, "Please don't throw me away! I'm sorry!" His hand clenched tightly onto her shirt, "It's just... You're always on missions and I barely get to see you anymore. It felt like you've been doing it to avoid me."

She could feel his tears wetting the back of her shirt. Turning around in his arms, she hugged him to her, "Then next time. Don't say that no one cares about you. Because there will always be someone who is. And that someone is me." She then sighs, "And I'm sorry for you making you feel that way. I guess I have been busy a lot lately haven't I?" He nodded as he buried his head in her chest. Sighing, she patted his head, "I'll try and make more time to spend with you from now on Naruto. You okay with that?"

Wiping his tears away, he smiled brightly up at her, "Yeah!" He then put a pinky out, "You gotta make it a swear promise! That way, I know you won't break it!" She smiled and was about to wrap her pinky with his until he added, "Oh! And I'm still going to marry you when I grow up Kai! Believe it!" She chuckled, "Alright. I, Kai Namikaze, pinky promise that I'll try and give more time to be with you Naruto Uzumaki." She then flicked him on the forehead, "And it's like I said, we'll just have to see until then when you grow up."

Laughing, tears flowed from his eyes, "Yeah!" He buried his face in his chest, happy that she hadn't thrown him away. If she had and had decided to break the relationship that they had, he wouldn't know what to do. So right now, he was very happy. Remembering about what Iruka and he had talked about, he looked up at her with a smile, "Kai! When I grow up. I'm going to become a hero! I'm going to surpass the Fourth Hokage. You're old man! And I'm going to make everyone acknowledge my strength! Believe it!"

Chuckling, she ruffled his hair, "I believe it alright, Naruto."

He laughed and started to shout in excitement, "Alright. From here on out, I have to train and become even stronger!"

She softly smiled at him, _'You'll definitely become a hero, Naruto. You'll also surpass our father in strength. That I believe.'_


	6. Attempt Assassin and Stronger Alliance

Dodging a thrown kunai that was aiming for her head, Kai deflected the next one that was aimed for her leg. She panted, bringing her kunai up as she waited for the next barrage. Shifting her weight to her right, hundreds of kunais were suddenly flown from all sides. Weapon ready in hand, she quickly tried to deflect as many as she could. But unfortunately, some of them scratched her. Some light. Some deep. Exhausted, she put her hands on her knees as she tried to regain her breathing.

"This is some brutal training that you're doing here Kai."

Standing up straight, she smiled at the person, "It's not as brutal as your usual training methods Kaka-chan." He chuckled, "True. But this is still just as brutal." She shrugs, "I guess." A kunai was then flung out from the bushes straight towards her. Not once taking her eyes off of the silver haired Jounin, she deflected it with ease.

His eyes widen, "How did you…?"

"Know that it was coming?" she finished.

He slowly nodded his head. Thinking about it, she shrugs, "Not quite sure. I think it has something to do with my senses. They've been becoming very heightened lately." He raised an eyebrow, or at least she thought he did, "Lately? So it's just been recent?" Deflecting an on coming kunai that was aimed for her left leg, she nodded, "Yeah. Which is why I'm training like this. I want to see how well I'm able to use them."

He put a hand on his chin, "I see." Dropping it to his side, he walked towards her until he was at arm's length. What he didn't see was a string being pulled while he walked. Kai saw the light reflecting from it and shouted, "Wait Kaka-chan! Stop!" But it was already too late. A barrage of kunais was flung from all sides. Including from above. Life in danger, Kakashi knew he wasn't able to use the substitution jutsu on time. Reason? The kunais were coming at a very fast speed.

Feeling a hand on his wrist, he was quickly teleported out of danger. The kunais either deflected one another or stabbed deep into the ground where the two were just standing. Looking around him, he noticed that the small area that they were on was untouched.

 _'A safe area huh? She sure thought it through.'_

Out of breath, Kai fell on her bum while leaning on her hands for support. Worried that she might've gotten injured. He quickly kneeled in front of her. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he asked, "You alright?" Still panting, she shakily chuckled, "Yeah. I'm fine. Just need to catch my breath is all."

He sighed in relief, "Alright. But I think it's enough training for today. That was a bit too much of a close call."

She stared at him in disbelief, "Close call? You're the one who came out of nowhere and triggered it."

He ruffled her hair, "Don't get smart with me."

Sighing, she pushed his hand away, "Alright. Just let me set it off so no one else will trigger anything else on accident." He nodded and helped her up on her feet. She was quite wobbly thanks to chakra depletion.

Walking on unsteady feet, she tiredly searched for the string to set it off. It took her a while but she finally found it behind the bushes. Using the kunai still in her hand, she used it to cut the string. A bunch of kunais clanking and falling to the ground were soon heard. Taking a scroll out of her pouch, she did a sealing jutsu which dragged all of the kunais, attached to the string, and sealed it in.

Impressed, Kakashi walked up to her to look at the seal that appeared on the scroll. His eyes widen. The seal wasn't like any other seals that he has ever seen before. The lines overlap one another as if it was some kind of wave. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he asked, "Kai. Where did you learn this seal?"

Standing back up on her feet, she looked up at him, "I made it myself."

He stared at her in disbelief, "You… made it?"

She nodded, "It's not much different from the usual where we seal things into the scroll to transport or carry things easily. This one just drags something in as long as it's touching the scroll."

He hummed, "That's quite impressive. Can you use it in battles?" She thought about it and shrugs, "Not quite sure. Never tried it yet."

"I'm guessing you must've gone through your mother's scrolls of sealings."

"Yeah. But it could still use some improvement."

Kakashi looked at the girl incredulously, "It's already well done. What improvement is there needed?" Rolling the scroll close, she put it away in her pouch, "Hmm, I'm trying to make it where it doesn't need to touch the scroll and just suck things up right into it."

"Like a black hole?"

She nodded. Deadpan at her explanation, he sweatdropped, "I don't think that can be done, Kai." She chuckled, "Yeah I agree. But hey, it doesn't hurt to try." Smiling, he ruffles her hair. She didn't bother to swat his hand away this time. It felt nice to her.

"Right. There was a reason why I came to get you," said Kakashi, dropping his hand. Curious, she looked up at him, "What is it?"

"The others wanted me to bring you to join us to have some barbeque."

She frowned, "Others?"

He nodded, "You know… Azuma and them." Knowing who he was talking about now, she ah'd, "You mean them…" She thought for a minute until something hit her, "Wait, why am I invited? I'm going to be the only kid there."

He waved a hand dismissively, "You're a Jounin. It's fine. Besides, you don't even look like an eleven-year-old kid thanks to your height."

She thought about it and sighs. She decided to accept the invitation since she didn't really have anything to do now that she's finished with her training for the day. Both Naruto and Sasuke were still in the academy and weren't getting out for another four hours. Looking up at the silver haired Jounin, she asked, "Are you all meeting up right now?"

Smiling at her acceptance, he nodded, "Everyone should already be there. So why don't we head there now." She looked at him dully, "Why do I feel as if you're using me as an excuse for your late absence?" He chuckled and starts to walk with her. They didn't get far before Kai fell on the ground.

"Hmm?"

Looking down, Kakashi squat in front of her. "It seems you used too much chakra," he stated. Pushing herself so she's laying on her back, she sighs, "So it seems." She then felt him help her sit up.

"What are you doing?"

He ignored her question. Putting her on his back, he wraps his hands around her legs, "Piggyback ride. Been awhile hasn't it?" She blushed, "Y-you can put me down Kaka-chan. I can walk myself." Chuckling, he smiled mischievously at her, "Oh. I didn't know you can get embarrassed, Kai."

She looked away, still blushing, "I'm not embarrassed."

Looking forward, he closed-eyed smile, "Sure." Deciding on not arguing with the older Jounin, she gently lay her head on his shoulder. A rustle in the trees caught both of their attention. Moving her head so she didn't look suspicious, she whispered, "Kakashi. We're being followed."

"Yeah."

The two decided not to confront the person and wait until they find out what their motives were. So ignoring them for the time being, Kakashi walked towards their destination while Kai slowly fell asleep on his back. Senses still aware.

"Kai, wake up. We're here."

Slowly opening her eyes, she drowsily took her head off of his shoulder and looked at the building in front of them. It was the barbeque shop that the Jounins were gathering at. Yawning, she stretched her arms above her head before Kakashi let her down on the ground. When he stood back up, she thanked him with a smile. He gave her a smile back and gestures for them to go inside.

It was pretty busy inside the shop. There were tables filled with many villagers and ninjas. As she looked around, she notices the silver haired Jounin was walking towards a table. She followed. When they got there, Kakashi greeted them, "Hey you guys. Sorry, I'm late. I had to pick Kai up."

Azuma smiled, "It's no problem." He then turns his attention to her, "It's nice to see you again Kai."

She smiled and nodded, "It's nice to see you again too Azuma."

"Kai Namikaze! Come join me for some sake!" yelled a boisterous Anko, who looked quite tipsy. Kai sweatdropped, "I'm still under age Anko. I think I'll pass." Getting off from her seat, Anko walked towards the young Jounin and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Oh come on. You'll pass with your height and looks. So come have a drink with me." She then leans in to whisper in her ear, "Unless you want me to bring you back home and turn you into a real man."

Unfortunately, her whisper wasn't as quiet as she thought it was. Everyone present had heard what she had said. Kakashi quickly removes Anko's arm from the young girl, who was stoned by her words and pulled the blonde to him.

"Please refrain from talking like that to Kai, Anko. She's still practically a child."

Anko was so tipsy that she didn't hear him call Kai a 'she' and not a 'he'. She waved an arm, "Oh come on Kakashi. He's pretty good looking and I bet even his body is quite nice. So you can't blame me for wanting to-"

She was interrupted by Azuma, "Alright! I think we should all sit down and enjoyed the meat before it either gets cold or burnt. How about it?" Agreeing, they all sat down at available seats. Kakashi had sat between Anko and Kai, feared that the purple haired woman might do something to the young girl if he wasn't looking. Kurenai sweatdropped when she saw Kai nervously smiled while taking sips of her water.

Deciding to make her feel more comfortable, she struck a conversation with her, "So Kai. How've you been doing lately? I heard you have been getting non-stop missions lately." Putting her cup down, Kai rubs the back of her head, "I've been doing alright. The missions aren't really complicated. It's just mostly sending important documents to other countries."

"Do you encounter rogue or other ninja's on your missions?"

Thinking about it, Kai nodded, "Pretty much every time." This caught everyone's attention. "Really? Like who, if you don't mind me asking?" Kakashi asked, curious. She put a hand on her chin and hummed, "Well… the last one's whom I encountered with were the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist." Their eyes widen. Quickly grabbing her by the shoulders, the silver haired Jounin made her face him, "You encountered them? Did you get hurt?"

She frowned, "Yes I encountered them and yes. I got hurt quite a bit but still managed to get out of there with my head still intact."

"Or else you wouldn't be here right now. Unless you're a walking corpse," said Anko, downing her cup of sake before pouring more.

Ignoring the tipsy woman, Azuma spoke, "Well we're glad that you're alright. Not many are lucky to encounter them and come out alive."

Kurenai nodded, "He's right."

Everyone else nodded, agreeing with them. Genma then spoke, "Alright ladies and gents. Let's not waste these foods shall we?" They all nodded and started to eat and chat about their lives and missions. Some of them even brought up their past. Especially when they start talking about how Kakashi used to be when he was a child.

Kai chuckled when they talked about how stoic and stone hearted he was compared to how he is now. The said man nervously chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. He was quite embarrassed when they talked about it in front of the young girl.

After when they were all done eating and drinking, Kai was helping a very tipsy Kakashi. Anko had kept on insisting her to drink. But thanks to the silver haired Jounin being protective of her, he took the drink for her and had somehow got into a drinking contest.

"No Genma! I still need to beat him!" shouted a very drunk Anko. Looking behind her, Kai couldn't help but nervously chuckled. Genma was trying to hold the purple haired woman with an arm around her waist. He grunted, "Yeah, yeah."

Leaving him to his problem, Kai struggled to keep the silver haired Jounin up. She grunted, "You shouldn't have drunk so much Kaka-chan. You're not actually light you know." His arm was wrapped around her shoulder as she tried to keep him up from slipping. He leaned his head on her shoulder, "Sorry about this." Sighing, she continues to walk towards her home, "It's fine."

It took her a while to bring him back to her place, but she managed. Walking up to her front door, she searched her pocket for her house key while trying not to drop Kakashi at the same time. When she finally found it, she unlocks it and enters. She laid the older Jounin down on her couch down first before going back to lock the door.

"Are you going to be alright? I mean, you drank pretty much where you could've been drunk," she asked, walking back into the living room. A deep sigh escaped his lips. Bringing an arm up to cover his eyes, he tiredly answered, "Yeah. It takes a lot more sake to make me drunk." She leaned on the wall with an eyebrow raised, "You and Anko pretty much drank about fifteen bottles of sake. How is that _not_ enough to make you drunk?"

He chuckled, "Guess it takes a lot more." He then sighs, "Sorry again about this, Kai." She waved a hand dismissively, "It's fine Kaka-chan. Don't worry about it." Still tired from her training, even though it was three hours ago, she took her hair out of its ponytail and started running her hand through her hair.

"As long as you're fine and well that's all that matters. Especially since a ninja needs to keep their senses sharp whether they're drunk or not."

He smiled, couldn't agree more with her words. Feeling her presence now close to him, he removed his arms. The first thing he had expected to see was her either sitting on the arm of the chair above his head like usual. What he hadn't expected was to see a beautiful girl smiling down at him. Her sunset hair creating a veil around them. He blinked once. Then twice.

"Kai?"

Smile gone, she raised an eyebrow at him, "Who'd you expect?"

Disbelief, he quickly sat up and turned around to look at her. His eyes were wide as he stares at her. Confused by his behavior, she waved a hand in front of him, "Kaka-chan?" She waved her hand a few more times before he finally snapped out of his daze. Shaking his head, he looks at her incredulously, a blush on his face, "Kai… You look very uh… different."

She scratched the back of her head, "Really?" He slowly nodded. Humming, she ran her hand through her hair, "It's probably because I don't tend it. Maybe that's why. You're actually not the first to actually be shocked at seeing my hair like this." Curious, he asked, "Itachi and Shisui Uchiha?" She chuckled, "Well, Shisui was. Itachi wasn't. Oh, but Sasuke was definitely surprised the most about it after when Itachi put my hair down for him."

He rose an eyebrow, "What about Naruto?"

"He was surprised as well but not as much at those two."

"Well," he started, grabbing a strand of her hair, "You look beautiful with your hair down. You should do it more often."

She sat next to him, "If I did that, my hair will only get in the way. So no thanks." He hummed quietly to himself and let go of her hair. Deciding to lay back down, he rested his head on her lap this time, eye closed. This earned him a raised eyebrow from her, "What are you doing?"

He tiredly sighs, "Tired. I'm going to shut my eyes for a while." She softly smiled to herself and shook her head, "Fine." He quietly hummed.

It was quiet in the room. The silent was a comfortable one between them as they listened to nothing. Having nothing to do, for the time being, Kai looked down at the now sleeping Jounin. His face was void of any emotions other than peace as he slept. Bringing a hand up, she gently ran her hand through his hair.

 _'Huh. Here I thought his hair would probably be hard seeing as how his hair defies gravity. But it's actually really soft. Almost like a dog's fur,'_ she mused.

She didn't know how long she had stayed like that. She figured it was probably for a whole straight hour since a loud banging and a familiar voice was shouting for her. "Kai! Kai, are you home? Come on! You promised that you'll hang with me today! Kai~!" Naruto shouted. His banging became even louder when she didn't answer him right away.

His constant banging at her front door seemed to have woke the older Jounin up from his sleep. Looking down at him, she smiles when he slowly opens his eyes and instantly got in a bad mood. He glared at the door where the boisterous young blonde was pounding the door away while shouting. She chuckled, "Guess I should get going." Pouting that his comfortable pillow was leaving, he sighs, "Yeah."

He lifted his head a bit so she could get up. When she fully stood, she stretched her arms above her head until a satisfying pop was heard from her back. Sighing, she turns back to the already laying down Jounin. She smiled, "Guess I'll see you later Kaka-chan." He nodded, "I'll see you later Kai."

With a one-hand salute, she ruffles her hair and tied it back into a low ponytail. She looks back at him with a smile and left to open the door after putting her shoes back on.

"You know Naruto. I heard you loud and clear."

"Yeah, I know. I just didn't want you to forget your promise! Believe it!"

Her laughter was soon muffled when she closed the front door. The two walking away from the Namikaze household.

A deep sigh escaped from Kakashi as he stared up at the ceiling. The image of Kai with her hair freely splayed out from her ponytail wouldn't leave his mind's eye. Looking over at her family photo where his deceased sensei and his wife with a younger Kai was in, he frowns with a sigh, "I'm sorry Minato-sensei… Kushina. But it seems I may have a crush on your daughter."

Night has fallen. Kai was currently taking Naruto home, who was taking giant steps with a bright smile on his lips. She smiled at him, "You sure seem happy today Naruto." He nodded, "That's because you finally got time to play with me today. Believe it! Even though my whole entire day made me angry." Curious, she asked, "Really? Why's that?"

"It's because of Sasuke! He thinks he's so great at everything! I hate it!"

She chuckled, "I'm guessing he beat you in taijutsu, ninjutsu, and shuriken jutsu again." He humphed, crossing his arms in front of him. His silent answered that she was correct. Putting a hand on his head, she grins, "Don't worry about the small stuff, Naruto. Just focus on becoming a full-fledged ninja in order to achieve your dream." Grinning, he shouted, "Yeah!"

They finally arrived at his apartment. Kai was bidding Naruto a good night before leaving. When she was about halfway to her home, a rustle of fabric and dashing feet were soon heard on top of the buildings' rooftops. Looking up, she saw how bright the red moon was. She hummed, "Tonight's the night of the red moon."

~Meanwhile with Naruto~

Sleeping peacefully in his bed, Naruto mumbled quietly in his sleep while hugging his pillow close to him. As he peacefully slept, a silhouette shadow of a person appeared at the corner of his room, a kunai in hand. Bringing it up to their chest, the red moonlight reflected from it as they walked out into the light. The person stood next to the side of the bed, looking down at the sleeping blonde.

With no hesitation, they brought the kunai up and was about to plunge it into the boy until a voice stopped them.

"Kill him and you die."

Lifting their head to look at the person from across the bed, they quickly took a step back when they saw that it was none other than Kai Namikaze. Her arms were crossed in front of her as she leaned on the wall. Her bright blue eyes, glaring straight into the assassin's eyes through the mask.

"What do you Anbu Roots think you're doing? And don't give me any bulls either. I know Danzo is behind this little assassination mission."

Lifting the weapon up to their chest, the person spoke in a deep male's voice, "How did you know?" She stepped away from the wall to stand up straight, "You Roots were already found once you have stepped into my range of sense. I also know that you and a couple of your partners have been following me the entire day."

"Then why?"

"To find out what your mission was. I figured you Roots were trying to aim for something. Even if it wasn't at me physically. It was definitely directed _at_ me through another weakness."

Silence. The Anbu Root didn't know what to say. Which answered that Kai that she was correct on her theory. Just then, the man brought his kunai up and was about to throw it at the young blonde. But his arms and body froze. A kunai, equally as sharp as his, was directly at his throat with another on his back where his heart is located.

"Didn't I tell you. You kill him…"

The man turns his head to look at her from behind him. His eyes widen at what he saw. Standing there, with no way to run, he was staring straight into the eyes of a beast. Her eyes were blood red as the bright red moon. The moonlight reflecting off from it was making it much more sinister. He gulped as a sweat trickled down to his neck.

"...and you die," she finished.

Without any hesitation, he quickly brought an arm up to push her hand that held the weapon away. When he was free from her weapons, he quickly jumped to where she was just standing. He panted, _'What is this feeling? Is this… fear? But it can't be. We have been trained to lose all of our emotions. So then...why? How… how can I feel so much fear?'_

Turning so she was facing him, she stared at him with the eyes of the Nine-Tail Fox. "Send Danzo a message for me," she started. The Root ninja stiffened, wondering what her message is. "Tell him. That I _will_ take back what he has stolen. It may not be tonight… or the next. But I _will_ take it back when the time comes."

With a nod, he stiffly made a hand sign to poof out of there. Before he could, however, he was stopped by her next words. Sending chills and making his blood frozen within his body.

"Oh, and about your partners that were aiming for Sasuke Uchiha. You don't need to worry about them. I have sent their bodies back to Danzo as a warning the next time he tried to do this before coming here."

Fear coursed its way through his entire being as she kept staring at him with the eyes of a beast. His breath shortened. It was as if a hand was grasping tightly around his neck, stopping him from gaining any air. With a shaky hand, he poofed himself out of there.

Once the Anbu Root was gone, Kai slowly closed her red eyes before opening them back up to look down at her little brother. Her eyes have turned back to their original aquamarine color. Sighing through her nose, she sat on his bed. She brought a hand up and gently pushed his hair away.

"Kai…" he mumbled.

Smiling, she leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead before standing back up. He mumbled something else in his sleep. But what he said made her smile, "...love… mom…" Deciding that now was a good time to leave, she smiled one last time to the sleeping blonde and teleported herself home.

A week has passed since the Root ninja's attempt on assassinating the young Uzumaki and Uchiha. It would seem that Danzo had received her warning. There was no more assassination attempt after that, for now. Even though it had nothing to do with Kakashi, he had questioned the young Namikaze about what had happened to the ninja's that were watching her. She had answered him that she had dealt with the problem and for him to not worry. He was a bit skeptical at first but decided to trust her. He just didn't want any perverts to harass her while he wasn't with her.

It was a bright sunny morning. There were more clouds in the sky than usual. Which made it a great day for cloud watching. But unfortunately for Kai, she had received a message from the Third Hokage to meet him in his office. As she walked there, she starts to wonder on what the Hokage had wanted her for. She then dismissed it aside and decided to wait until she confronted him to ask.

Walking up the stairs, she had finally made it to his office. She walked up the door and knocked.

"Come in."

Turning the knob, she let herself in, closing the door behind her. She walked up to the desk and bowed a bit, "Lord Hokage. You wished to see me?" Straightening back up, she waited patiently as he reads a document in his hand before setting it down. He looked up at her, "Kai. I know that I have been giving you many document missions, which are mostly A and S ranked… but this time. This is different."

Confused by what he meant, she asked, "What do you mean Lord Hokage?"

Sighing, he intertwined his hands together in front of him, "I'm going to be sending you to the Sand Village."

She was quite shocked at this sudden news, "May I ask why?"

"It's more or less to keep our alliance with the other strong. I know our village don't really get along because of the Third Ninja War. But I'm hoping that with you there. There may be a chance that they might consider in trusting us."

Understanding, she hummed, "I'm guessing that while I am staying there. I will still write reports to you."

He nodded, "Correct."

"But the Fourth Kazekage might not approve and will think that I am only sending information about their village system. That may cause an uproar."

The elder man hummed, "I know. Which is why you are to only report back to me after when the mission is over." He then smiles, "And don't worry. The Kazekage has already been informed and knows that you will be going there to make a stronger alliance."

Nodding, she asked, "So when do you wish for me to leave?"

"Today. It will take you about three days to get there since you haven't gone to the Sand Village in one of your document missions."

She nodded and quickly bowed, "Alright. If you'll excuse me then Lord Hokage."

With a nod, she was excused to leave. Walking out of the building, she looked up at the sky. A pair of blue birds flew by in her line of sight. Sighing, she started making her way to her home to start packing.

It didn't take her long to pack for a whole month. It wasn't like she needed much other than clothing, weapons, scrolls, and an extra pair of sandals just in case. She had just finished zipping her backpack closed until Naruto barged himself right through her bedroom window.

"Kai!" he exclaimed, hugging her when he saw her.

She hugged him back, "Hey Naruto. What are you doing here?"

Looking up at her, he brightly smiled, "I want to hang with you! And since you're free today, let's go train or something." She sadly smiled at him, ruffling his hair, "Sorry Naruto. But maybe next time okay?"

He pouted, "Why not today?" He then notices the backpack that was on the bed. Right then, he knew. He glumly looked down at the floor, "You're going on another mission already?"

She tilts his head up so he was looking at her. A sad smile was curved on her lips as she looked down at him, "I am… and this time. I'll be gone for a month."

His eyes widen, "What? A month?! Why?" She patted his head, "This mission is really important to the Village. It will make our Village alliance with the Sand stronger." Not liking the idea of her being away for a whole month, he shouted, "Well, can't the old man give it to someone else to do it? Why does it have to be you? Believe it!"

She shrugged, "Who knows. But it might have something to do with me being the Fourth Hokage's kid."

"Even so!"

He got flicked on the forehead by her. Taking a step back, he held his forehead, "What was that for Kai?"

"I'm not going to be gone forever Naruto. It's just going to be a month and then I'll be back before you know it. Okay?"

Knowing that he couldn't argue her out of it, he quietly nodded. Smiling, she hugged him tightly to her, "I promise I'll be back once a month has passed." Wrapping his arms around her waist, he buried his face into her chest and nodded.

They both silently walked towards the Leaf Village Gates. Naruto was tightly holding onto her hand while they walked. When they had arrived, a certain raven haired boy was already there waiting. He looked at them. Walking up to him, she smiled, "How'd you figure out I was going on another mission?"

With his hands in his pockets, he answered, "I saw you walking out of the Hokage's Building. So I figured that you were probably sent to go on another mission." She smiled, "Perspective as always, Sasuke." She then puts a hand on his head, "You'll become a great ninja one day."

Letting go of Naruto's hand, she starts walking out of the Village Gates with a wave to them, "I'll see you both later after a month!"

"I'll be waiting for you Kai!" Naruto shouted. "And when you come back, I'll be a bit stronger than I am today!"

Smiling at his words, she gave him a thumbs up and walked towards her destination.


	7. Sand Village

"Huh. It really actually does take me three days to get here," Kai wondered aloud. She shaded her eyes from the sun while looking up at the Sand Village's Gate.

She has finally made it to the Hidden Sand Village. Her travel was quite uneventful. Which she was glad for. She has been encountering so many rogue ninjas during her missions that she was actually happy on finally getting some peace and quiet. No ninja's to fight. No reason for trying to kill her. Just a peaceful three-day travel.

"You there. Identify yourself," said one of the guards, walking up to her.

She took a slip out and showed it to him, "I'm Kai Namikaze. I'm the ninja that the Third Hokage has sent for the Alliance."

She mentally sent a thank you to the silver-haired Jounin. If he hadn't had sent Pakkun to deliver her passport to her when she had left the Village, she would probably have gotten taken in into their T&I. Sweatdrop, she remembered the ninja dog's message that Kakashi had given him.

~Flashback~

It has already been a day and a half since she has left the Leaf Village. She had decided to stop and rest at a Dango Shop. Sipping her tea while she waited for her food, she looked up at the sky. It was a clear day with no clouds in sight. She sighs, "Sure is peaceful."

"Yeah, you said it."

Turning to look at the voice, she looked down just to see Pakkun. He was looking at her with dull eyes. She smiled, "Hey Pakkun. What are you doing here?" He jumped to sit next to her on the bench and handed her a slip, "You forgot your passport. So Kakashi had me deliver it to you." She took it from him, "Tell him I said thanks. I can't believe I almost gone without it."

He nodded, "He also wanted me to give you a message."

Curious, she asked, "What's the message?"

"When you come back from your month mission at the Sand Village, he's going to give you a punishment for not telling him of your leaving."

She sweatdrop, "But I never tell him when I leave for my missions. What makes this any different?"

He shrugs, "You tell me. Anyways, since I'm done here I'm going to get going now."

She nodded, "Alright. See you Pakkun."

"See ya, kid."

With that, he poofed away. Leaving her alone once again while she still waited for her food.

~End of Flashback~

 _'I wonder why he wanted to know about my leaving this time?'_ she wondered. When she couldn't think of a reason why she shrugs and focuses on her current situation.

The guard was surprised when her name was mention. Grabbing her passport to make sure that she was the real deal, his eyes widen, "You really are Kai Namikaze. The Fourth Hokage's son, who is also known as The Yellow Flash Prodigy."

She frowned, "Uh… Prodigy?"

Before he could say anything else, a voice interrupted, "I'm glad to see that you have made it Lord Namikaze." The guard gave her passport back and quickly moved so the person was confronting her. He walked up to her with a hand out, "My name is Baki. Lord Kazekage has sent for me to get you." She shook it, "I'm guessing you are my guide." Letting go, he turns to the Village, eyes still on her, "For now. Yes. But he will have someone else to show you around the Village with your stay." With a nod, she silently followed.

As they walked through the village, Kai noticed how some of the villagers would look and stare. Some of the girls would whisper to one another, a blush on their face, and giggles. The boys tend to send her glares which she doesn't know why since she didn't really do anything. She scratched her cheek, _'It's probably because I'm a Leaf Ninja. They're probably just wary.'_

It didn't take them long until they finally made it to their destination. They stopped in front of a door. Knocking, they waited.

"You may enter."

They entered the office. Kai walked to stand in the middle of the room as Baki closed the door behind them. The Kazekage stood up from his desk to stand in front of her. With a hand out, he smiled, "Kai Namikaze. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

She shook it with a nod, "As am I, Lord Kazekage."

Dropping their hands, he gestures for her to follow him. Silent, she did. They had walked up to the window in his office. The scenery was just as breathtaking as in the Leaf. You could see almost every building. The villagers walking and running about. She smiles, "Though this Village may be different from the Leaf's, it is just as beautiful."

He smiled, "Thank you. But I didn't want you to see the scenery."

She frowns, turning to look at him, "What do you mean?"

Pointing at something just down below them, he answers, "I merely wish to warn you about my son, Gaara."

She turns to look at where he was pointing and saw a small red-haired boy. He was glaring at mostly everyone who was in his sight. The Villagers cowered and backing away in fear. Not one going anywhere near him. Her eyes soften, "He's a Jinchuuriki. Isn't he?"

Rasa's eyes widen, "How did you know?"

"Because he has the same as eyes."

Night has quickly fallen. Mostly all of the Villagers have gone in their homes to turn in for the night. Some were still out and about.

Walking in the middle of a secluded area was a none other than Gaara. The day was uneventful as usual for him. Others cowering and fearing away from him. It wasn't any different. They were all the same. They were all still afraid of him.

He clenched his hands and glared up at the night sky. The days and nights were always the same. The villagers were always the same. He wanted nothing more than to get rid of them all. But he couldn't do that. Not with his father watching.

Just then, someone had stumbled in front of him. Looking at them, he saw that it was one of their fellow Jounin ninja's. Pain instantly struck his head, his mind. Clutching at it, he groans as the voice his 'supposed' mother telling him to kill the man. To give it his blood. When the pain subsided, he dropped his hand and looked straight at his victim. His next prey.

It seems the Jounin finally had noticed him when he suddenly felt an intense killing aura in the air. The man looked at him, fear quickly showing itself in his eyes. He quickly took a kunai out, ready to battle for his life. But he wasn't able to fight back at all.

With a hand out, Gaara had quickly manipulated the sand to wrap around the Jounin. Catching the older unguarded. He squirmed around and shouted in desperation to let him go. Pleading let him live. But the redhead didn't listen as he slowly closed his hand. Before he could kill his prey, the man was instantly out of his sand coffin. His eyes widen and quickly looked around for him.

"I think that's enough Gaara. You don't need to kill him."

Looking up at the voice, he saw that it was Kai who has saved his prey. She let the man go when he was able to stand up on his feet. He thanked her, "Thank you so much, Lord Namikaze." He kept bowing to her, but she waved a hand dismissively at him, "It's fine. Now if you don't want to get killed, leave." Nodding at her words, he quickly left.

She turned her head to focus back on Gaara, but sand was the first thing she saw. Body flickering herself away from it, she was now on ground level with the boy. His eyes narrowed at her, "Why did you save him?" She shrugged, "Who knows. It's probably because I'm trying to become the Sand's Village Ally."

Not satisfied with her answer, he brought both of his hands up to try and capture her within his sand. But she was too fast for it. Whenever it got close to her, she would flicker away. Annoyed, he dropped his hands and turned around, "You're not worth my time."

She chuckles, "Ouch. That hurts."

He was about to walk away from her until she appears right behind him. His eyes widen in fear, thinking that she was going to kill him. With a sweep of his arm, the sand quickly tried to hit her. But she was gone. His heart beat rapidly, _'Why didn't my sand protect me?'_

He then felt a hand on his shoulder, "It's alright Gaara. I'm not here to hurt you." With another sweep of his arm, this time, his sand got her. Her arms were brought up to cover her face from the attack. She skidded a bit across the ground, but still at arm's length.

Slowly bringing her arms down, she smiles, "I promise you. I'm not here to hurt you at all."

He glared at her, "Liar." Showing that she wasn't lying, she brought her arms out with no weapons in hand.

Before he could ask her for her reason, a voice interrupted them, "Lord Namikaze! So this is where you were." They turned to look at the voice. It was a girl with four pigtails. A boy who is a year younger than the girl was running beside her.

When they reached them, the girl, Temari, smiled up at her, "Come on Lord Namikaze! Father said you'll be staying with us in our guest room for the month that you'll be here." The boy, Kankuro, ran up to her, "Yeah! While we're there, I'll show you all of my puppet collection!"

"What? No way! Lord Namikaze will want to hang with me!"

"Yeah right! Why would he want to hang with you? You're a girl!"

"What does me being a girl have anything to do with it?!"

Kai sweatdropped at the two's banter, "Alright you two. Enough." They quieted down at her words. Temari gasped when she noticed the sunset blonde's arms, "You're hurt!" Looking at her arms, Kai saw that her arms were indeed wounded. There were some small and deep scratches that were bleeding, but other than that, she was perfectly fine. She smiled, "It's fine, it's just a scratch."

Kankuro's attention then went to Gaara. He jumped a bit, "Whoa! How long have you been there Gaara?" The redhead narrowed his eyes at his older brother. Walking to stand next to him, Kai wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "He's been here with me the whole time."

All three of the siblings' eyes widen. The two older's were in shock at how comfortable she had just wrapped around their dangerous little brother. While Gaara was shocked that she was even touching him. No one has ever touched him. At least, not in a long time.

Blinking, Kai tilt her head at their expression, "What's wrong?"

The two shook their head, "It's nothing really. It's just…"

She raised an eyebrow, "Just?"

"You're touching me."

Her gaze fell on the boy in her arms. His eyes held uncertainty and questions as he stares up at her. She softly smiles, "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable." She was about to remove her arms away from him until he quickly shouted, "No!" The two siblings looked at him in shock while Kai smiled when a small blush appeared on his face. Embarrassed that he had shouted that out loud.

Chuckling, she hugged him tighter to her, "Alright. I won't let you go then." His eyes narrowed, still in embarrassment, "Let go." She thought about it before saying, "Nah. Never." With that, Kai started to follow them to their home with her arms still around the small redhead, who has given up on trying to get out of her arms. When he saw that she had no ill intention on killing him, he slowly relaxed. But what confused him the most was that not once did Shukaku bothered him to kill her. He was actually… quiet.

The night has been quite fun for the two older siblings. When they had arrived back at home, Temari had tended to Kai's arms. Then after that, both Temari and Kankuro had decided to hang together with her. Taking turns to hang with her for a day. As for Gaara, he was about to retreat back into his room but was stopped by the Jounin. Kai had insisted that he joined them since it'll be more fun. He wasn't able to protest against her, however. There was just something about her that he couldn't figure out. She was the one person who has never cowered or fear from him. She had confronted him and spoke to him like any others. She didn't treat him differently even after when he had hurt her. He didn't know the reason why, but he does know that he didn't want to stay away from her.

Staring up at the night sky on top of the roof, Kai took a deep breath of the chilly night air before exhaling. She smiles, "You know. You don't have to hide, Gaara. I did promise you that I wouldn't hurt you." Footsteps were heard as it stopped beside her. She looked down at him from her peripheral vision. He had sat down next to her and was staring at the stars. She turned her attention back to the glimmering sky.

It was silent between the two. Until Gaara's curiosity broke the silence, "Why aren't you scared of me?" Thinking about his question, she hummed, "Maybe it's because… You and my little brother are a lot alike." He turned his attention to her, "Alike?"

She nodded, "Yeah. It's because the both of you are Jinchuuriki."

His eyes widen, "He's… a Jinchuuriki too?"

"Yup. The both of you have the same eyes. The same type of loneliness and anger that you have towards the villagers."

He narrowed his eyes, downcast at the village before him, "But he has you." She sighs and sadly smiles, "He does… But I'm barely there when he needs me the most. My missions keep me so busy and so far away from him, that I made him felt as if I didn't want him. That I didn't need him anymore." He looked at her as she continues, "Which isn't true, you see. I love him very much. He is the only thing that ever brightens up my day ever since my parents passing. So to come home and see him greet me a 'Welcome Home'... it makes me happy."

"Then we can't be the same. He has you who will greet him back from when he comes back from a mission. Me… I have no one," he softly said. Before he knows it, he was flicked on the forehead. He put a hand on it while glaring at the older girl, "What's that for?"

"For you to stop thinking like that."

He frowns at her words. Seeing him not understanding, she clarified, "You aren't alone Gaara." He turned his head away from her, "I'm always alone and will always be alone. It's the only thing that will keep me strong. The anger that I have towards everyone will make me become even stronger."

She sighs at how similar he and Sasuke were. "But hate could also be your downfall. It may make you stronger, but it will also weaken you," she said, putting a hand on his head. Gaara didn't bother to remove it. He saw no danger in her act of affection. If his sand saw that it was a threat, it would've protected him by now. He thought about her words. Though they were true, he couldn't get rid of his anger towards them that easily.

Seeing how late it was getting, she stood up and held a hand out to him, "Come on. It's getting pretty late. We should get to bed." He stared at her hand before looking up at her, "You go. I don't need to."

"Is it because of Shukaku?"

He nodded, silently answering her question. With a sigh, she scratches her head, "Well I don't know about you. But I don't feel comfortable with you being up here by yourself so…" Before she could finish her sentence, she quickly had the redhead on her shoulders. "I'm going to take you to your room," she announced happily.

As she walked back into the house and down the hall towards his room, Gaara was stunned at what just happened. First, they were looking at the stars, the next they were talking, and now he was being carried like a sack of potatoes. When they arrived at his bedroom door, Kai gently set him down and smiled at him, ruffling his hair, "I'll see you in the morning, Gaara! Have a nice night since Shukaku won't let you sleep."

With that, she walked down the hall and entered her room. Which were three doors down from his. He blinked once, then twice. Sighing, he turns to enter into his room and grumbles, "What a weird guy."

~Morning~

"Kankuro! Go and wake Kai up. Breakfast is almost ready," said Temari, finishing up the last dish. He yawns from the living room, stretching, "Alright!" Scratching his head, he started walking towards her room. When he got there, he opened the door without knocking, "Kai! You up? Breakfast is rea...dy…" he slowly trailed off. There, in front of him, was a really cute girl with long low-back sunset hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing one of Kai's shirts with no pants on other than her underwear.

When his brain finally functioned that the girl was in their guest room, with the guest nowhere to be seen, he screamed. Footsteps were heard as they quickly rushed to the room. Temari had run all the way from the kitchen with a spatula in hand while Gaara had taken his time to get there since he was still in his room.

"Kankuro! What's wrong? Are you hurt?!" Temari shouted, looking down at her brother, who was sitting on the ground pointing at something in front of him.

He stuttered, "T… There's a…"

Not understanding what he was trying to say, she hit him on the head with the utensil, "Just say it out already!"

"There's a girl in Kai's room!"

Looking up from their brother, they saw that there really is a girl in the room. A sunset beauty was standing there in the middle of the room. Their guest nowhere to be found. Bringing her utensil up, Temari questioned the girl, "Who are you? And where's Kai?"

The girl brought her hands up with a nervous smile, "Um… I am Kai…"

Her answer stunned the three siblings. They looked at her with widened eyes, "How can you be him? Kai's a guy!" Kankuro shouted, pointing at her. She sweatdrop, "Mind if I get dressed up first before you guys start to question me? Cuz I don't feel comfortable being asked half-naked." They looked down and saw what she meant.

Hitting her brothers on the head, Temari shouted, "No looking!" They quickly turned around, blushes on their cheeks, and quietly waited. The sister didn't take her eyes off of the sunset haired while she finished dressing. She didn't want the girl to escape in case she was their enemy.

Finally putting on her pants and vest, she ruffles her hair and tied it into its low ponytail. Wearing her ninja headband right after. Once she was done, Temari had a shocked face while the two brothers were still looking away. Chuckling, Kai rubs the back of her head, "Alright. I'm done."

The two turn back around to see Kai Namikaze was the sunset beauty that they had just seen earlier. They were in shock just as much as their sister. Kankuro shakily brought a hand up, "Kai… You're a… girl?" She apologetically smiled, "Yeah."

The siblings were quiet until Temari squealed. Kai and the brothers jumped at her sudden excitement. "Uh… Temari?" Kai slowly asked, wondering if the girl was alright. She was suddenly hugged by the girl. "This is so awesome! I'm finally not the only girl!" Temari shouted. Kankuro sighs at his sister's excitement while Gaara merely stood quietly with his arms crossed. Chuckling, the sunset blonde put her hand on the girl's head as she looks at them, "You guys aren't mad?"

"That you're a girl and not a boy? A little but…" Kankuro started, blushing a bit, "You're not so bad as a girl either." He was rubbing his neck, looking away from her. She chuckled, "Glad to know you're both okay with it," then turns to the redhead, "What about you?"

Gaara looked at her. Turquoise meeting ocean blue. A small blush made its way to his cheek. Disconnecting his gaze from hers, he mumbles, "I don't care." She chuckles, happy that the three siblings aren't looking at her any different.

Two weeks have passed since her stay in the Sand Village. So far none of the villagers have any problems with her stay. Reason? It was because somehow, someway, her presence has kept Gaara, the Sand Village's Jinchuuriki, at bay. Not once, in the past two weeks, has he ever killed anyone during her stay. Another reason was probably that he has been following her like a lost puppy. Even though he would always deny.

It was another bright, hot, and sunny day in the Village. Kai had finished a request that the Kazekage has asked for around the village. Apparently, some of their ninjas have gone out of the village for other missions and they have been shorthanded. When he had mentioned this to her, she had agreed with no argument to help around the village. She still doesn't know her way around yet, so doing these small missions helped her a little.

Right now, she is walking through the middle of the street. Somehow, when she had finished her mission by helping a village woman with her groceries, she and Gaara had met up. They were now walking together, side by side, in the food market. There were so many exquisite foods that Kai has never seen before that she was buying at least one stick of each.

Though he may not show it on his face, Gaara was staring at her incredulously. She was almost trying out every food from every stand that they had passed so far. Taking a bite out from her Yakitori, she smiled and handed a stick to him, "Want to try?" He looked at it and then at her, "Not hungry." Not accepting his deny, she stuck it into his mouth.

He was surprised at first but then glares at her while chewing his stick of Yakitori slowly. She smiles, "You shouldn't starve yourself, Gaara. It's not healthy." Looking away from her, he didn't reply. Chuckling at his childish silent treatment, she ruffles his hair, "Come on. Let's go and eat. I bet you haven't eaten anything other than breakfast."

He looked at her, "You just ate."

She waves dismissively at him, "Those were snacks. So they don't count." He dully looks at her and didn't argue. Looking around, she debated on which restaurant that they should eat at. But since she wasn't a local there, she didn't know most of them. She looked down at the redhead, "Gaara, how about you choose. What do you want to eat?"

He was surprised at her question. No one has ever asked him on what he wanted to eat. It made him feel happy yet wary. Wary because no one has ever considered his feelings other than his deceased uncle. And now her. Debating on it, he looks around at the restaurants before them. There _were_ a few that he wouldn't mind trying but then… when he saw the looks on the villagers face, his mind instantly changed.

He glares at the villagers around them, "I don't want any. You can have it by yourself."

Wondering why his mood suddenly changed, she looked around and saw the reason. All of the villagers were cowering and backing away in fear when their gazes fell upon the young Jinchuuriki. Before he could start walking away from her, she quickly grabs his hand. He looks up at her in question. With a finger to her mouth, she smiles, "Let's go somewhere else to eat."

Opening his mouth to tell her to leave him be, she instantly teleported them in front of his home. He mentally grumbled. He knew he couldn't get away from her even if he tried. Then again, it was his fault in the first place for wanting to be near her. Still having his hand in hers, Kai started pulling him into the house. He sighs and silently let her.

The two were in the kitchen. At first, they didn't know what to make since Gaara has never cooked before and Kai doesn't know what ingredients they have. Deciding to check around on what they had, she had decided on making cold Udon noodles. The redhead was about to leave the kitchen and leave her to do the cooking until he was stopped by a hand holding the back of his collar.

He turned his head to look at the culprit, eyes narrowed, "What?"

"You're not going anywhere, mister. You're helping me with the dish," Kai said with a smile. Knowing he couldn't get away, he silently walked back into the kitchen.

An hour and a half later they were finally done. Kai was drying her hands with a cloth when the older siblings walked in. Kankuro was sniffing the air, "Man, it smells so good in here!" Nodding, Temari agreed with him, "Yeah. What did you guys make?"

"Cold Udon Noodles. Since it's always so hot here during the daytime I thought this dish might be best to eat," Kai answered with a smile. "Well come on, let's eat."

They all seated themselves at the tables, their bowl of noodles in front of them, and start to take a bite. The two older siblings eyes widen. "This is good!" Kankuro shouted, taking more slurps of his noodles.

Temari nodded and looked at the sunset blonde, "Kai, did you make this?"

She chuckled, "Nope," then puts a hand on Gaara's head, who was trying to ignore them while eating, "Gaara did."

Feeling eyes on him, he looks up just to see the two stare at him with gaping mouths. He tried to hide his nervousness by glaring at them, "What? If you don't like it then you don't have to eat it."

Kai poked his cheek, "No glaring, Gaara." He simply ignored her.

"I-it's not that," Temari stuttered out. She then becomes a bit gloomy, "It's just that I can't believe my own little brother can actually cook better than me. And he's rarely in the kitchen!"

Kankuro smiled, "Your cooking is actually way better than Temari's!" He then smirks at their older sister, "Guess we have someone who is actually better than you at cooking."

She glared at him, "What you say?!"

"You heard me!"

The two started arguing with each other. Kai smiled down at the redhead, "You seem happy, Gaara." He lowered his head, a blush was evident on his face, "I don't know what you're talking about." Chuckling, she ruffles his hair.

A week passed by and Gaara was still following Kai like a lost puppy. They were walking together until they stopped at what looked like a small playground. Looking around, Kai could see many children running about. There were some that were chasing each other or playing with a ball. She smiled at the scene before turning to look at the redhead, "Have you ever got to play with anyone before?"

He bluntly said, "No," and started walking away.

Frowning, she turns to look at the kids once more before following the young Jinchuuriki. She fast walked until she was side by side with him, "May I ask why?" He stopped. Making her stop as well.

Glaring at her from his peripheral vision, he angrily answered, "I'm a monster that is feared by the everyone. What other reason is there?" and with that, he left by turning into sand.

She sighed, "Not everyone sees you as a monster, Gaara," then with a smile, she looks up at the sky where a hawk flew by, "Because something tells me that you'll be more important. You'll be seen more important than a monster."

Even though he had left her, she knew that he was still nearby and had heard her words. With a smile, she started walking again.

Night has fallen. It was quiet and serene for once. One that the villagers are glad for. For the past ten years, they have fallen in fear. Fear of the Jinchuuriki.

But ever since Kai has come into their village, it was as if the fear has disappeared. Well, it hasn't really disappeared. It was because of her presence being in the village for the past three weeks that the young Jinchuuriki hasn't killed anyone. Not ever since her first day there and the very same day that she had saved the victim's life. Until tonight.

Walking in the middle of the night, Kai took a deep breath of the cool night air. If she had to choose a favorite day throughout her stay here in the Sand Village. It would definitely have to be the night. The day is nice and all but it was sometimes so hot that just by taking one step out into the sun, she'll sometimes feel as if she has no energy. During the night, however, it was cool and she was able to see the stars if it wasn't a full moon.

Unfortunately for her, tonight was a full moon. Which means no stars gazing for her. Sighing, she was about to head back to the Kazekage Mansion to get some shut-eye. Until an ominous feeling or presence was felt through the air. Looking towards where the feeling was coming from, a flash memory of the Nine-Tails Fox flashed itself in front of her mind.

"It can't be the Nine-Tails. I'm not in the Leaf Village right now," Kai mumbled out loud. She quickly tried to think of what was causing this ominous aura. She gasped, "Gaara." Quickly doing a hand sign, she teleported herself to him. She had branded a seal on him on the second week of her stay there in the village. Of course, she only did it when she had earned his trust.

Teleporting herself to where he was, her eyes widen at her surroundings. The area was covered in blood and corpses. Corpses of both high-rank Sand Jounins and Chunins Shinobis. Hearing weapons being thrown in the air, she lifted her head just in time to see a huge sand arm protecting itself from one of the injured Jounins attempts on killing him.

When the creature lowered its arm down, Kai couldn't believe who she saw. "Gaara?" she softly whispered out. It was as if he had heard her voice. His eyes, which was covered by half of Shukaku's face, looked towards her. His eyes seem to have softened when they landed on her. Bringing the sand arm out towards her, Kai could see that he was trying to reach out to her.

She was about to take a step towards her until she was stopped by a Sand Anbu Ninja, "Don't Lord Namikaze! He'll kill you too if you go too close to him."

Hearing his words seems to have angered the young Jinchuuriki. The sand around the Anbu was quickly manipulated, trapping him in Gaara's sand coffin. Squirming around in his hold, the trapped ninja wasn't able to get out. His hand was slowly closing, tightening the sand.

"Gaara! Don't! There's no need to kill him!" Kai shouted to him. But he wasn't listening as the sand got tighter and tighter. The Anbu was now screaming in fear. Clenching her fist, she was about to run to him until she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, shaking the person's hand off, and was about to shout at them. But she stared in shock when she saw that it was the Fourth Kazekage himself.

"Fourth Kazekage?"

He looked down at her, "There's nothing you can do to stop Gaara's bloodlust. Once it's on a rampage, there's no stopping it. That is the true nature of a monster."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You're wrong."

He raised an eyebrow at her response, "Why's that?"

"He may be a Jinchuuriki. He may be the host for Shukaku. But both you and I know that he isn't like that. Not with how the sand protects him."

She looks at him straight in the eyes, "It isn't Shukaku who is protecting him with the sand because we both know it could care less about Gaara." And with that, she left him to stand alone while running her way towards the young Jinchuuriki.

"Gaara!" Kai shouted, gaining his attention from the passed out Anbu that was still in his sand grasp. His eyes narrowed at her. "Don't come any closer to me!" he shouted, thrusting his arms out at her, sending waves of sands out towards her. Dodging them by using the body flicker, she quickly takes a marked kunai out. She was about to throw it near his feet but a huge body of sand was quickly in front and above of her.

"You're just like all of them! I won't let you! I will not cease to exist!" he shouted, thinking that she was using the kunai to end his life. He thrust his hands' palm down, the sands obeying, slamming itself down back onto the ground. He was expecting to hear a crack or at least a cry. But there was none. Narrowing his eyes, he knew in an instant that he hadn't had gotten her within his sand.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder. Frightened and caught by surprise, he quickly spun around just in time to see that the sand, his very own sand, protect her from his swing. His eyes widen, looking up at her in fear, "But why? Why would it protect you?" The fear then disappears as anger took over, "Is it also betraying me? Why? Why. Why!"

Before he could let his anger burst out, Kai put a hand behind his head and pulled him forward. Hugging him to her. Shock at her sudden action, his anger slowly disappeared as Shukaku's appearance started to dissipate. Turning itself back into sand. Wrapping her arms around him, she hugged him tighter to her, "I don't know what had made you go on a rampage, Gaara. And I don't know how why your sand had protected me. But I do know that you're not alone and your existence in this world is very special to me. Even if others see you as a monster. You aren't one in my eyes."

Hearing her words seemed to had calmed him down as his eyes slowly closed themselves from the chakra depletion that Shukaku had forced him to use out of anger.

Feeling his body limp in her arms, she gently set him down and carefully turned him so she could see his face. He was sleeping. Which surprised her since he usually doesn't sleep at all. She softly smiled, "You'll be fine Gaara. I may not be the light for you. But I will definitely guide you to it."

Footsteps were heard, catching her attention. Turning her gaze away from the sleeping redhead, she looked up to stare straight into the Fourth Kazekage's eyes. He was staring at her as if he was trying to figure her out. Opening his mouth, he was about to ask her something but then decided to change his mind and turned his back to her, "Take him home. Make sure that he is safe." Nodding, she teleported herself out of sight and away from the area.

Once she was gone, Rasa turns back to look at the ground at where she and his son was. He was curious at how she was able to stop his youngest son so easily. She didn't even use any ninjutsu to fight and try to stop him. All she did was used words and a hug. Calming the young Jinchuuriki down in an instant. He shook the curiosity away and started ordering everyone to clean up the bodies and help the injured.

Teleporting in front of the mansion, Kai carefully carried Gaara in her arms and started to walk up to the doors. She was about to knock on it until Temari beaten her to it by opening it for her. "Gaara went another rampage again didn't he?" she softly asked. Giving her a soft smile, the sunset blonde nodded. Silently answering the girl's question.

Temari moved out of the way as Kai walked through the doors, still carrying a sleeping Gaara in her arms. Kankuro walked up to look at his sleeping brother, "Whoa. Is he asleep? This is my first time that I actually see his sleeping face."

He was punched by Temari. "Ow!" he yelled, holding his arm at where she hit. She was glaring at him, shushing him. He rolled his eyes at her.

Smiling at their sibling banter, Kai started walking down the hall towards Gaara's room. She opened the door and stepped into the room. Everything was quite bare. There weren't much in his room other than the necessary. But what caught her eye that was different from everything else in the room was a bear. A brown stuffed teddy bear that looked like it was really well taken care of. She smiled, "At least there's something that's precious to him."

Walking towards his bed, she softly set him down, putting the blanket over him after taking his shoes off. Moving his hair away from his face, she leaned forward and kissed him at where the word 'Love' was tattooed on his head. Smiling, she got up and left.

Ever since after Gaara's rampage that night. He has been sticking to her throughout the whole entire week. Not once did he ever left her side. Temari had found it cute and was secretly hoping for the two to get together. Even if they were a couple of years apart. Throughout the Namikaze's stay in their village, she had grown quite fond of her. The sunset blonde was like an older sister to her and was dearly going to miss her.

When Kankuro had found how his little brother kept sticking to the Namikaze, he couldn't help it but find it amusing. Not once has he ever seen his brother get attached to anyone before. Well, maybe their dead uncle Yashamaru. But he was a different case.

He couldn't help but be a little jealous at how close his brother was to the older Jounin. When he had opened the door and was the first to find that 'he' was actually a 'she'. He couldn't help but feel as if he might be the lucky one to be with her. But seeing the way how calm she kept their little brother from his bloodlust. He couldn't help but think that maybe… just maybe that she might be the one for him. For Gaara.

Walking towards the Sand Village's Gate, Kai stretched her arms above her head, heaving a sigh. She was finally leaving. Her month stay in the Sand Village was finally over. She couldn't wait to get back to the Leaf Village and see everyone again. She smiled at that thought.

Turning to look at the others behind her, she smiled as mostly all of the villagers were there to send her off. Some shouted and some cried. Well, mostly the fangirls that had somehow created itself without her knowing throughout her month stay. The sand siblings were the very ones in front of them. The older two were smiling up at her while Gaara, though he may not show it, was actually depressed that she was leaving.

"We're going to miss you, Kai," said Temari, looking up at her. Kankuro nodded, "Yeah. You're actually a lot of fun having here. Even if you did mostly help out around the village."

She chuckled, "It's not so bad helping out in another village you know."

He silently replied with a smile. Shaking her head, she looked towards Gaara, "Hey. You alright?" He looked up at her and then at the ground. Knowing that he didn't want her to leave, she decided to give him a gift.

"Gaara. Give me your hand."

Without looking up, he did as she said and felt something heavy put in his hand. Lifting his head to look at it, he saw that it was one of her marked kunais. He looked up at her. She was smiling, "With this, you can call me whenever you are in a bind. I'll come as quickly as a flash to protect you."

Looking back down at it, he hugged it close to his chest. Chuckling at how adorable he was being, she pulled him into a hug. Making the villagers gasp at her action. They thought that she would experience his sand, trapping her in his sand coffin. But nothing happened. This confused the villagers and shinobi.

"Hey! No fair! I want to get in too!" Kankuro shouted, wrapping his arms around the two. Temari laughed and also joined as well. Chuckling, Kai wrapped her arms around the three, "I'll see you all later. Alright?" Separating, the three nodded to her.

With a wave goodbye, she starts her trek back home. Back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.


	8. Punishment and Invitation

Stretching her arms high above her head, Kai smiled at the Leaf Village Gates in front of her. It would seem things haven't changed one bit while she was gone for the month. Izumo and Kotetsu were still guarding the gates, sleeping as usual. The villagers going about their usual daily lives with children running about. While the Shinobis did their daily missions.

Gripping her pack strap, she started walking. The two Chuunins saw and greeted her with a smile, "Lord Namikaze! Welcome back." She smiled, "It's good to be back," then walked up to them. Izumo shook her hand, "How was your mission in the Sand Village? You weren't being watched too closely I hope." Chuckling, she shook her head, "No, it was quite the opposite actually."

Kotetsu smiled in relief, "Thank goodness. Our alliance with the Sand isn't all that great. Especially what happened last time."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "What happened last time?"

Both Izumo and Kotetsu looked to each other, then back to her, "Apparently the Sand Village didn't like us having a meet with the Hidden Mist Village near their borders. So we almost got into a war with them," Kotetsu said.

She frowned, "When did this happen?"

"The meeting was an Alliance so this was before your father, Minato Namikaze, has become the Fourth Hokage."

Mentally sighing, Kai couldn't help but think how power hungry Rasa was. Heck, even during her stay there, she could feel how much power he still wanted. Shaking the thought away, she mentally sighs. _'One cannot change another's mind through words. Only actions,'_ she thought. She then focused back to the two, "Well, let's just hope my presence there have at least calm them a bit so we don't end up going into another war." The two nodded in agreement.

Smiling, she decided to take her leave. She turned to start walking into the Village. But not before waving at the two, "Well, I should get going. I still need to report back to Lord Hokage." They nodded with a smile, "Right. It was nice seeing you again Lord Namikaze," said Izumo. With a smile, she nodded and started to walk. Unfortunately, she didn't get far until she heard a very loud voice calling her name.

"KAI!"

Recognizing the voice, she looked around her but didn't find the person who was the source of the voice. Until she felt a presence from above. Looking up, she could see a shadow blocking the sun from her face and sweatdrops. Bringing her arms out, she caught the boisterous blonde while spinning around on her heels to slow the momentum.

When they finally stopped, she set him down to stand on his own two feet. She grinned, "Yo, Naruto. I'm home." The young Uzumaki was quiet, which made her concern.

"Naruto?"

Before she could ask him what was wrong, he instantly hugged her, rubbing his face in her chest. Feeling her shirt getting wet, she softly smiled and hugged him back.

"Welcome home, Kai," said Naruto, his words muffled in her shirt.

"It's good to be home, Naruto."

He then pulls back and looks up at her with a grin, "While you were gone, I've gotten a lot stronger! Believe it!" Chuckling, she ruffles his hair, "Is that so?" He pulled away from her and excitedly jumped, "Yeah! I've been training like crazy when you were gone." He then starts telling her about all the things he had been doing while she was gone as they walked towards the Hokage Mansion. Her smiling and chuckling at some of his antics, in return, she listens.

He was finally done when they made it to the building. Chuckling, she puts a hand on his head, "Naruto. Maybe you should hold back on the graffiti's for a while." He pouted with his arms crossed in front of him, "No way!" Sighing, she ruffles his hair, "Well, it was a worth a shot." The young blond laughed with his arms behind his head.

"Anyways, I have to report to the Hokage. So I'll see you later alright?"

With a nod, he grins, "Can I come and sleepover?" She flicked him on the forehead, making him stumble back with a pout. "You don't need to ask me, Naruto. You're welcome anytime," she said with a smile. Grinning, he jumps and hugs her, wrapping his arms around her neck, "Thanks, Kai! You're the greatest! Believe it!" With that, he let's go and started running while waving back at her, "I'll see you later!" She waved back with a smile. When she couldn't see him in the crowd of villagers anymore, she turns to enter the building.

She entered the office when given permission. Entering the room, she bowed, "Lord Hokage." Hiruzen dropped his documents on the table, smiling up at her, "Ah, Kai. Welcome back from your mission." She smiled, "It's good to be back." Chuckling, the old man then intertwined his fingers in front of him. His face becoming serious.

"So your report on the Sand Village."

Standing up straight, she gave her report, "The Alliance with the Sand Village seemed to have gone well consider they had treated me quite well because of my father's title." Humming, he looked straight into her eyes, "So there weren't any disturbances while you were there?" Thinking about his question, she decided to keep the information about Gaara to herself, "Not that I know of but there was something that caught my attention."

That piqued his interest. "And, what was it?" he asked. Putting a hand to her chin, she answered, "While during my stay there, I had noticed that there were some ninja's coming and going out of the village."

"What kind of ninja's?"

Thinking back on it, she waves a finger, drawing it out invisibly in the air, "I've never seen their headbands before but the sign on it looked like music notes." Humming, Hiruzen knew exactly who she was talking about. He looked through the documents on his desk until he found what he was looking for. Grabbing the paper, he handed it to her. Confused, she grabbed it from him, "What is this Lord Hokage?"

"It's a document of a Hidden Village being created."

Taking a look at its content, her eyes widen, "The Hidden Sound Village?" He nodded, "Take a look at the symbol." Looking to where the Village Symbol is, she was shocked at what she saw.

"This is…"

"It is the same symbol that you have seen correct?"

She slowly nodded, "Yeah. It's definitely the same symbol." He inhales from his smoke pipe before deeply exhaling, "They're just now creating their village. So they have sent each Village a document to know of their land." Looking closely at where their land was, she was surprised at how small it was.

Handing the document back to him, she asked, "So… Are you thinking that the Sand might do some kind of Alliance with the Sound?" He was quiet for a while as he accepts the paper, putting it back on his desk. He then answered, "Maybe." Sighing, she mentally hoped that nothing bad happens if they do make an Alliance with each other.

Taking another swig from his smoke pipe, Hiruzen smiled, "Anyways, it's best to not think about that right now." She silently nodded, agreeing.

After her report to the Hokage, Kai had decided to walk home while taking a look at the village. The Village hasn't changed a bit during her month away. Although, she did notice that there were some new couples. She smiled at that.

Just when she was about a block away from her home, a poof of smoke appeared right in front of her. Blinking, she looks up at the person as they greeted, "Hey there Kai. Mission went well I hope?" She smiled, "Yeah. It went quite well Kaka-chan." With a close-eye smile, Kakashi put a hand on her head, "That's good to hear." The silver-haired Jounin then walked with her as they continue to her house.

Remembering the message that Pakkun had given her a month ago, Kai looked up at the older Jounin, "Kaka-chan." He hummed, looking down at her from his book, "What is it, Kai?"

"I remember you telling Pakkun to tell me that you would punish me once I got back."

Closing his book in hand, he smiled, "That's right."

With a frown, she tilts her head, "I don't understand why you're punishing me. I mean, I've gone on many missions without telling you about my leaving. So why was it any different?"

Silent. That was all that she received from him. He had stopped walking as he thought. Making her stopped next to him.

Kakashi didn't know how to answer her. He knew he couldn't tell her that he had a crush on her. If he did, he didn't want to hear the rejection. Considering that they are thirteen years apart and him being there for her ever since she was born. But something in him just couldn't help but want to know where she goes on her missions now. Scenarios, whether the mission was dangerous or not, would always make themselves pop up in his head. And let's just say that they sometimes aren't good.

Focusing back on the girl, he rubs the back of his neck, "I'm just worried about you Kai. Especially since you have given the information on your encounter with the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist." She sighs, "You know I can handle myself Kaka-chan. So there's no need for you to worry." Putting a hand on her head, he smiles, "That's true. But I could still worry about you." Not wanting to argue with him, she nodded and continue the rest of the way to her home.

Finally home, she stretches her arms above her head when she got inside after taking off her shoes. "Man it's good to be home," she said with a relaxed sigh. Turning her head to look at the silver-haired male, she noticed that he wasn't there. Confused, she looked around her.

She could've sworn that he was just behind her since he was the one who had locked the door after her. Heck, she definitely knows that he was still in her home seeing how his shoes were still there next to hers. Rubbing the back of her head, she decided to look for him.

He wasn't in the living room. Nor in the kitchen. The bathroom was definitely empty since it was unlocked. The guest room was bare and empty as usual ever since Sasuke had moved out. The only last place that she hasn't checked yet was her room. The very room that used to belong to her parents. But now that they were gone, she had decided to take over that room and made her old room into the guest room.

Walking into the very room, she saw that he was in there. She tilts her head at what he was doing. He was rummaging through her closet while mumbling to himself. Confused on what he wanted in her wardrobe, she asked, "Um… Kaka-chan. What are you doing in my closet?"

Looking out from it, he saw her standing in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe. He smiles, "I'm just trying to find an outfit is all." She raised an eyebrow, "What kind of outfit exactly?" Closing the door to her wardrobe, he turns to her, "An outfit that is fit for your punishment."

She deadpan at him, "And that would be?"

Instead of answering her, he pulled a scroll out from his pocket, did a hand sign, and summoned whatever it was that was in the scroll. Looking down at it, Kai could see that they were female clothing. Kakashi took them in his hands and handed it to her. He close-eye smiled, "Wear this."

Looking at the clothes in his hand and back at up at him, she sighs and takes it from him. She left the room to change into the bathroom. Once she was done, she walked back into the room where the silver-haired Jounin is now sitting on her bed while reading his book.

When he heard her step back into the room, he looked up at her. His eye widens as a blush quickly made its way to his face. Putting a hand on her hip, she leaned on her right leg while bringing her other arm so she could inspect the outfit. "I don't see how this is a punishment Kaka-chan," she said, trying to look at the back of the outfit to see if it the obi was still tied tightly behind her.

The outfit that Kakashi had made her wore was a white short skirt kimono. There were red flowers on the sleeves, neckline, and bottom. The orange gradient itself from the flowers to the white, leaving a sunset flame type of look. She was wearing regular sandals on her feet. Her hair was straight down, out from its usual ponytail.

Not hearing his reply to her earlier statement, she stops her inspection to look at him. She couldn't tell if he was blushing thanks to his mask being in the way, but she thought for sure she saw a little red from what little skin that was exposed on his face. He was so still as a statue while not once taking his eyes off of her. She took a couple of steps towards him, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hello~ Kaka-chan. You in there?"

Finally snapping out from his starring daze, he nervously clear his throat, "W-what did you say?" Standing up straight, she put her hands on her hips, "I said that I don't see how this is a punishment." He stood up and smiles down at her, "Oh this isn't just your punishment."

Confused, she tilts her head, "Then what is?"

Kakashi was so thankful that he was wearing his mask. If he wasn't, his face would be ten times shade of red and she would definitely see it. He couldn't help his blush though. The way how she tilts her head was so cute that it made her look adorable.

Focusing back on her question, he answered, "Your punishment is to wear that all day today."

She raised an eyebrow, "That's it? Huh, that's not really much of a punishment."

He chuckled, "True. But you rarely dress up like a girl and since I've never seen you dress like one. This will be your punishment for not telling me about your month leave to the Sand Village."

Shrugging, she nods, "Alright. But since I'm done putting my stuff away, I want to take a walk in the village. I really miss this place." Smiling, he held a hand out to her, "Well then, shall we go? I'll accompany you." Chuckling, she nodded and put a hand in his, "Sure."

The two were walking together, side by side, in the Village. Everywhere they walked, they always captured the villagers' attention. The men would have a blush on their face when they look at Kai while some of the girls would glare at her. The married women, however, would instantly smile and start to gossip with one another. As they walked by the gossip ladies, she couldn't help but catch what they said.

"Those two look so adorable together! I wonder if that's Hatake's girlfriend."

"She has to be! It would be a shame for him to lose such a beauty like her."

"It's too bad she's with Hatake. I think she would look more lovely with Lord Namikaze."

"Oh my gosh, you're right! They would be adorable together! But these two pairings aren't bad either."

The woman agreed with her friend and then they both giggled.

Kai sweatdropped when they mentioned about her being with herself. But softly blush when they thought that she and Kakashi were together.

Kakashi, on the other hand, couldn't help but blush and be happy that the ladies thought they looked good together. At first, he had only wished to take a walk with the sunset beauty since it has been a long while that he had done so. But he didn't expect for gossips to quickly spread as the two walked together. At the same time, he couldn't help but sweatdrop that no one has figured out that the girl in the sunset kimono is actually Kai Namikaze herself. Shrugging, he smiles at the thought that only he will know that it is her and how she now looks like in female clothing.

The happy feeling didn't last long though until a rage of dirt storm was heading straight towards them. Having a bad feeling, Kakashi grabbed a hold of the girl's arm and pulled her behind him once the dirt storm stops itself right in front of them. Blinking, he saw that it was Gai who had made the dirt storm. He raised a hand, "Hey Gai. What's up?"

Instead of answering him with his usual energetic youthful self, the taijutsu user put a hard grip on Kakashi's shoulder, "Kakashi! How could you keep this a secret from me!" Confused by what he meant, the silver-haired Jounin raised an eyebrow, "Secret?"

"That you finally got yourself a girlfriend of course! What else?"

He blushed at his words. Kakashi couldn't believe he said that out loud! Kai was behind him still and she heard what the energetic male just said. Nervously waving his hand in front of him, Kakashi tried to calm him, "G-Gai. She's not my girlfriend."

Eyeing him, Gai narrowed his eyes, "I don't believe you!" He then takes a look around, "By the way, where is she anyway?"

Taking a step to show herself, Kai nervously smiles up at him, hoping he wouldn't be too energetic like he usually is around her, "H-Hello." Looking down at her, his eyes widen at the sunset beauty. Now he understood why gossip was like fire throughout the entire village.

Both Kakashi and Kai nervously looked at each other from their peripheral vision when they saw the youthful male drop his head with his shoulder's shaking. When they were about to ask if he was alright, he suddenly grasps the silver-haired Jounin shoulder. He looked at him straight in the eyes with a wink and a thumbs up, whispering, "You got yourself a looker Kakashi! Don't try to lose her." With that, he puts both of his hands on Kai's shoulder, smiling, "Please, do treat my friend well when you two get married!" and then he left, running with full excitement energy.

Blinking, Kai watch as the youthful male silhouette disappear from their sight. Once she couldn't see him no more, she looks up at the now red face Kakashi and asked, "Married?" He quickly turns to her and waves his arm around, "Don't listen to Gai! You know how he is when things like this happen."

Nodding, she smiled, "Alright!"

He sighs in relief but at the same time, a twinge hurt in his chest at how easily she didn't think much of it. Pushing that aside, he focuses back on the girl in front of him, "Anyways, are you hungry?" She looked up at the sky and saw that it was noon. She nodded, "I am quite hungry now that you mention it."

Before he could ask her on what she wanted, a boisterous voice was heard as an orange blur glomped itself on the girl.

"Kai!"

Knowing instantly who it was, the two looks down at the blonde who was hugging the sunset blonde tightly around the waist. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she pushed him a bit away, "Naruto?" He looks up at her and smiles, "I knew it was you! You're really pretty when you're dressed up like a girl, Kai!" He said with a blush.

Chuckling, she ruffles his hair, "Thank you."

He then notices another presence and turns to look up at the silver-haired man. Narrowing his eyes at him, Naruto quickly hug Kai again as he shouted, "I don't know you who you are but you're not taking Kai away from me!"

Kakashi mentally sighs at the blonde's declaration. He was really hoping to be alone with the girl for a little while longer but he should've known that it was a wishful thinking.

Kai flicked the young Uzumaki on the forehead. He yelped. "He's my friend, Naruto. So be nice and show some manner," she said, giving him a stern look. Grumbling, he turned his head towards the silver-haired Jounin, not looking at him, "Sorry." He then tightens his hold on her.

She sighs. She knows that Naruto wasn't going to let go of her anytime soon so she turns her attention back onto the silver-haired Jounin, "Sorry about this Kakashi." Shaking his head, he smiles, "Don't worry about it, Kai." She nodded, "Have you thought about where you want to go and eat for lunch?" He thought about it until Naruto interrupted, "Lunch? If you guys are going for lunch then let's go to Ichiraku Ramen!"

Before Kai could reprimand Naruto for his interruption, Kakashi spoke, "That's fine. It must've been a while since you have it. Right, Kai?" She looked up at him. He was smiling down at her, not caring that the young blonde had suggested the food area for them to eat at. Shaking her head, she smiles, "Sure. The Sand Village didn't have Ramen there since it's always so hot. So why not."

Naruto shouted in excitement that he would be able to eat some Ramen with the sunset blonde while Kakashi merely gave them a close-eye smile.

Just when they were about to start going to their destination, a familiar presence made itself known. Stopping, she turns her head to where the person was hiding. The two stop when they notice her attention was elsewhere. "Kai?" Naruto asked, confused on why she stopped. Trying to sense in the direction that she was facing at, Kakashi couldn't help but mentally sigh while at the same time, slightly amused.

Kai couldn't help but chuckle when she saw that the person kept hiding behind the building even when they saw that she had noticed them. She shouted, "You know you can come out of hiding Sasuke. I know that you're there." Hearing her shout the raven boy's name, Naruto turned to where she shouted at and saw the said boy slowly come out of his hiding.

Sasuke slowly walked up to the group, a blush apparent on his cheeks. When he was stood in front of her, he looked up at her, "H-hey Kai." She smiled, "It's been a while. You've been well I hope?" He softly nodded and avoided eye contact. Confused by his actions, she merely shrugs.

"Anyways, the three of us are about to go to Ichiraku Ramen for lunch. You want to come?"

The young Uchiha didn't look at her but nodded to her invitation. Smiling at his acceptance, Kai turns to the patiently waiting Jounin and apologetically smiles, "You don't mind having another coming with us do you?" Kakashi smiled, "Not at all. The more the merrier." She was about to thank him until Naruto started pulling her, "Come on Kai! Let's hurry and get to old man Teuchi's noodle shop!"

Laughing, she started walking, "Alright, alright. Just hold up Naruto." He laughs while keeping a firm hold on her hand.

Sasuke couldn't help but glare at their holding hands and mentally wish that it was him who was holding her hand instead of the blondes. Kakashi couldn't help but notice the Uchiha's glare and mentally sighs, _'Looks like I'll be having some competition.'_ The two then starts to follow after the blonde siblings.

Depressed. That was all Kakashi was feeling right now. He has totally forgotten how much Minato and Kushina loves eating Ramen and it seems that Naruto has gotten that trait from them. But it seems that the boy loves Ramen a bit _too_ much.

When they had arrived at Ichiraku's, Kakashi had offered to pay for them. Of course, Kai had insisted on helping him pay but he refused her offer. Now, he really wished that he had taken up on her offer. Naruto had eaten at least six bowls of Ramen while the three had only eaten one bowl. It was thanks to the boy's bottomless stomach for Ramen, that the copy ninja's wallet was now completely empty.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turns around to see Kai. She frowned in concern, "You're not completely broke, are you? I know how Naruto is when it comes to Ramen." He quickly put his wallet away before she could catch a glimpse of it, "No. It's fine."

"Are you sure? Because if you are, I can just pay you back."

Putting a finger to her lips, he silent her. He smiled, "It's fine Kai. A man can never let a lady pay. So if I let you, I wouldn't be much of a gentleman now would I?" Once he pulls his hand away, Kai couldn't help but sigh, "Fine," then looks up at him with a smile, "If you are broke, you're welcome anytime to come over to my place. I'll cook for you." His eyes widen at her offer, "You would?"

"Of course! You have always been there for me since I was born Kaka-chan. It's the least I can do to pay you back for all those times," she said before chuckling, "Also, I saw your empty wallet before you could even hide it away from me."

Kakashi couldn't help but feel happy. He was almost never there for her because of his Anbu duties. Even when he tried to make some time for her after being relieved from it. But for her to still think of him, it made him happy. Happy that she holds no ill feelings for him.

Chuckling, he puts a hand on her head, "Alright. I'll take up on that offer, Kai." She chuckles, glad at his acceptance. Just then, a passerby villager ran by and accidentally bumped the copy ninja on the back, making him fall on top of the sunset blonde. The villager was in such a hurry that he didn't even turn around to apologize.

Kai stared wide-eyed at the older Jounin, who was still on top of her. Their faces were so close to each other that their lips almost touched. But thanks to Kakashi's quick reflex, he had stopped himself from fully falling on top of her by putting his hands out on either side of her head.

"Ah! You bastard! I said you can't have Kai!"

Quickly getting off of her, the two looked to the side to see a fuming Uzumaki and Uchiha. Kakashi stood up while helping the girl off the floor. He turned to them with his hands raised in surrender, "Now you two. It was a misunderstanding." Before he could explain himself, Naruto pointed at him, "Yeah right! Like I'll believe anything you say! Believe it!"

"You actually tried to make a move on her didn't you?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the silver-haired male. His hands were fisted tightly beside him.

Knowing that the two won't listen to him, Kakashi decided that now was the time to leave. Of course, since he has already angered the two, he decided that doing this small thing won't hurt. He turned to look at the sunset beauty next to him, "Well, guess I'll be going then."

She looks up at him, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "I'll see you later Kai." Grasping her chin, he turns her head slightly and kisses her on the cheek. Her eyes widen at the sudden action while the two boys that were still standing in front of them gaped. Taking a step away from her, he smiles and poofs away.

It was silent. Kai slowly puts a hand on her cheek at where the older Jounin had kissed. The silence was soon broken by Naruto when he shouted, "That bastard!" She turns her attention to the two. Naruto was fuming while Sasuke looked like he was ready to kill something or someone.

Blinking, she raised a hand to them, "Um… Naruto? Sasuke?" Instead of an answer, Naruto started to shout about getting Kakashi for his action on Kai and ran off to find him. Before she could stop him, he was already gone from sight. She sighs until she felt someone grab her hand. Looking down, she saw that it was Sasuke.

He still held a glare while holding her hand. Bringing two fingers up, she pokes him on the forehead. He jumps back a bit and put a hand on his forehead. Looking up at her, he softly glares at her, "What?"

"What's with the glare?"

He looked away and started to pull her in a random direction. She sighs, knowing that she wouldn't get her answer from him. So she let him direct her to wherever he wishes to go.

While they walked, Kai decided to strike a conversation with him, "So Sasuke. How's everything while I was gone?" He took a glance at her, blush, and focus his attention back in front of him, "Fine. Naruto's just been annoying as usual and I have to train a lot more since you weren't here."

She smiled, "Fangirls still strong at heart for you I see."

Wondering how she knows, he looks around and saw girls his age, some older and younger, staring at him with blushes apparent on their faces. Some of them look dejected when they saw his hand was holding onto the older girl beside him while some glared at her. Ignoring them, he replies, "They're nothing but a nuisance."

She frowns, "Just because they like you doesn't mean that you can be mean about it Sasuke." He hn'd, ending their conversation. Sighing silently, she took a look around the village and smiled.

They were stopped when a voice called out to her, "I see you're finally wearing female clothing Kai. You should wear it more often. It suits you."

Turning to the person, Kai smiled when she saw who it was, "Shikaku! It's been a while." He walked up the two and nodded, "Yeah it has. So, how your mission go in the Land of Wind?" She shrugged, "It went well. Better than I expected actually."

He smiled, "Really? Well, that's good."

Nodding, she asked, "So, was there something that you needed?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, he sighs, "Yeah. My wife asked me to invite you over tomorrow for a hang out with Inoichi, Chouza, and the family."

She tilts her head, "I'm invited?"

"Yeah, it's been awhile since we have last hanged with you and my wife seems to want you over. My guess is, it's probably the wives idea of inviting you over. Troublesome woman," he said, grumbling the last part to himself.

Kai couldn't help but chuckle at the Nara's trait of laziness. She nodded, "Alright. I'll take up on that invitation. Thanks, Shikaku." He smiled, "You're welcome. It's at seven. The usual." Nodding, she waved to him as he left.

Sasuke pulled her hand, gaining her attention. She looked down at him, "Something wrong?" Instead of answering, he asked, "Do you go to their hangout often?" Thinking about his question, she hummed, "Not really. It's only sometimes when I'm free that they will invite me."

When he said no more, she frowns at him. "Why'd you ask?" He looked away, "It's nothing." But it wasn't nothing. If she has been going to that hangout, and seeing how Shikaku knows that Kai is a girl, he knew that Shikamaru and Chouji might already know that she's a girl too. If not, he hopes that it stays that way.

She waved a hand in front of his lost in thought face, "Hello? Sasuke?" That seemed to snap him out of it. He shakes his head and starts leading her back home when he noticed the sun setting. She sighs at the quiet boy and decided not to contemplate on it.

Once they arrive at her home, Naruto was already inside waiting. It seems he cooled off once he found out that he couldn't find the silver-haired Jounin and had decided to grab some stuff from his place to bring it to there. Kai had insisted on Sasuke to sleep over for the night as well, seeing how dark it was outside already. Naruto was protesting at having the Uchiha sleeping over, "Does he really have to sleep over Kai?"

She flicked him on the forehead, "Yes, Naruto. Now end of question."

He held his forehead before glaring at the raven-haired boy. He glared in return.

Kai couldn't help but sigh at how the two haven't changed one bit. Even during her month away. She then chuckles, _'Then again. I wouldn't have them any other way.'_


	9. Special Chapter: Happy Birthday Naruto!

Naruto, waking up to the bright early sun, turned away from the brightness and tried to go back to sleep. He wrapped himself in a cocoon within the blankets, covering his head. A knock was then heard, making the blonde groan. He tried to ignore it and pretended that he wasn't home. But, unfortunately, the knocking wouldn't go away.

Having enough of the annoying sound, Naruto got out of bed and stomped to the door, grumbling. When he got there, he unlocked it and angrily open the door, "What?!"

"Well good morning to you too, Naruto."

Recognizing the voice, the blonde's anger disappeared in an instant. He looked up to see Kai Namikaze looking down at him with a raised eyebrow and a slight smile. Feeling embarrassed, he rubs the back of his head, "Sorry Kai." He took a step away for her to enter. She did so with the invitation.

Following her into his home, they walked into the kitchen. Naruto hadn't noticed the bag that Kai was carrying until she put it on the table. Confused, he asked, "What's in the bag Kai?"

She smiled, "It's a secret."

He pouted, "Aw come on! You can tell me!"

She chuckled, "Nope."

Still pouting, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned away from her. Chuckling, Kai walked up to him and ruffle his hair, "Anyways, go and get ready. You don't want to keep being in your pajamas do you?" He looked down at his attire and rubs the back of his head, chuckling, "I guess not." Naruto then left Kai alone after her shooing him to go and get ready.

Once he was ready for the day; wearing his no sleeve orange hoodie with a blue short sleeve shirt, green pants, and wristbands, he smiles to himself in the mirror before running down the hall back to the kitchen. He almost tripped if it wasn't for Kai, who suddenly appeared from the kitchen door, and caught him. "Whoa, what's the hurry Naruto?" asked Kai, helping him to stand on his feet.

Getting his footing, the hyperactive blonde smiles up at her, "Nothing! Just wanted to get ready before you had left. Believe it!" Chuckling, she puts a hand on his head, "Don't worry Naruto. I won't be going anywhere today. I'll be going back on missions in two days." Excited, he exclaims, "Alright! So that means you're free today right?" She gave him a nervous smile, "Uh, actually. I'm quite busy today Naruto. Sorry."

His heart deflated in disappointment at her answer, "What? What else are you busy with?" Rubbing the back of her neck, she apologetically smiles, "I can't say. Sorry, Naruto." He glumly looks downcast before smiling up at her, "Nah, it's fine Kai. You're a full-fledged ninja! Ninja's are always busy even when they're not on missions. So it's alright if you can't hang with me today. We can still hang tomorrow or the day after that."

She smiled at his big heart and hugged him. He hugged back, tightly wrapping his arms around her and burying his face into her chest. Letting go of each other, Kai ruffles his hair, "Now go outside and have fun." Grinning, he nods, "Alright!" Taking off to the front door, he put his sandals on and opens the door, "I'm off!"

"Have a great day!"

Smiling at the response, Naruto shut the door behind him and ran down the stairs. He was happy. Happy that someone finally responds to him when he goes out. Kai never usually do it often since it was almost always him telling her to be safe when she goes on her missions. It was during those times when he doesn't see her that he would always feel lonely. So to finally be able to hear her tell him to have a great day, it made him really happy.

Just as quickly as his smile appeared, it soon disappeared. Looking around at his surrounding, he noticed that he was about a block away from the markets. Now that he thought about it, he didn't really _know_ what to do today. He couldn't go to the markets. Not after the display of what happened the last time he tried to touch a mask from one of the vendors. There was definitely no way was he going to do that again.

With everyone staring at him with those eyes. Eyes filled with anger, hate, and fear. He hated seeing those. So he tried to keep his distance away from the villagers. Yet, he couldn't. He really wants to make some friends… or at least _a_ friend. Well, other than beside Kai since she was more to him than a friend. Shaking his head from his thoughts, Naruto turned into another street. One that didn't lead to the markets.

Putting his arms behind his head, he starts to wonder what he should do today. There really wasn't much for him _to_ do. The only thing that he usually does is either go and relax on the Fourth Hokage's Head, to the park where kids his age are always at, or to the forest where he always plays in. Thinking about the forest, Naruto forgot that non-ninja's were forbidden to go. Apparently, they were still scavenging and cleaning up the place. Making sure that no enemy ninja's make their way inside the village.

He frowned, "Well, the forest is off limits and I really don't feel like going to the Hokage Monument." Rejecting the two off his list, the only thing that was left was the park. Shrugging, he decided to go there and hope that _maybe_ he could finally have some friends.

The walk there didn't take him long. The distance from his home to the park was about ten minutes long. When he arrived there, he could hear kids shouting and laughing. Taking a deep breath, he slowly walked up the steps and stood himself at the entrance. Some of the children's shout and laughter died down when they saw him.

With a nervous smile, he waves to them, "Hey! Can I play with you guys?" They smiled and was about to say yes until their parents, who were watching them, came and pulled them farther away.

"What are doing? I told you to never talk to him."

Dejected, Naruto slowly dropped his hand back to his side and turned around to leave. He mumbled, "I should've chosen to go to the Monument." Feeling the anger and sadness welling up inside him, he took off running, his bangs hiding his eyes.

 _'Why? Why is it always only me?'_

The sky was clear. With some clouds here and there. They were passing by as the day went. Or they were probably being pushed by the wind.

Sighing, Naruto sat up from his laying position on top of the Fourth's Head. He pulled his knees up to wrap his arms around them. With downcast eyes, he softly mumbles, "Happy Birthday… to me." He then buries his head into his knees.

Today was the loneliest day of all for him. He didn't want to admit it when he saw Kai this morning. But he couldn't believe that she had forgotten that today was his birthday. Not once has she forgotten. He didn't know if he should feel sad… Sad that she had forgotten and left him alone on his birthday. Or angry that of all days for her to be busy just had to be today. But as he thought about it, he knew he shouldn't feel that way about her.

She was busy. A ninja who has dedicated her life to protect the Hokage and the Village. And yet… he still couldn't help but feel that she was slipping away from him. Going somewhere far and leaving him behind.

He didn't know when his tears have started to fall. His sight was blurry from the tears as it cascades down his face. Feeling stupid for thinking these negative thoughts, he sniffled as he quickly wiped the tears away with his arms.

Once he felt that there were no more tears, he brought his hands up and slaps himself on his cheeks. He flinched a bit at the sting but snapped himself out from his depression. Standing up, he brought his arms up and shouted, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to become Hokage! There will never be anything to bring me down! Believe it!"

"Is that right?"

Surprised by the voice, Naruto jumped at least a foot into the air and almost fell off. Quickly getting his footing, he turns around to the owner of the voice just to see a man with messy brown hair, green eyes, and a scar on his mouth. Naruto pointed at him and shouted, "Who are you?" The man smirked, "That's really none of your business kid." Irked, Naruto was about to shout at him again until the man said something that caught his attention.

"So this is the brat. Man, this mission is too easy."

"Mission?" Naruto asked, confused on what he meant. Something then caught his eyes. Seeing a glinting light coming from the man's shoulder, Naruto could see that it was a ninja headband. But what was wrong about the headband was that it didn't have the Hidden Leaf symbol. No, it instead held the symbol of the Hidden Waterfall.

His eyes widen and backed away from the enemy ninja. _'He's from the same village as those three girls that tried to kill me those days ago!'_ Naruto frighteningly thought.

The man chuckled, snapping Naruto out from his thoughts. Slowly backing away, the young Uzumaki quickly tried to make a jump for it. But he was stopped by a kunai being thrown in front of his feet. He flinched at how close it was to his toes.

"Now, now. You aren't going anywhere."

Turning back around to look at the enemy ninja, Naruto asked, "What is it that you want from me? It's not like I haven't done anything wrong! Believe it!"

The man chuckles, "Oh I know you didn't do anything, boy. It's just that capturing you is my mission."

Before he could ask what he meant by that, the man instantly disappeared from his sight. Scared of where he might be, Naruto wasn't able to find where the enemy was until something hard hit the back of his neck. He then blacked out.

Groggily opening his eyes, Naruto tried to sit up. But feeling his arms and legs bound, he fully snapped his eyes open and looked down at his situation. He was bounded by ropes in the middle of the forest. The blue sky was starting to turn orange, telling the young blonde that it was close to sunset.

Afraid of where the man might've taken him, he quickly struggled to try and set himself free. He froze when the man spoke, "It's futile to resist. You're going to die once the sun sets." Scared, Naruto looked at him, "Why are you trying to kill me? It's not like I did anything to you! Or those girls who were your comrades."

He chuckles, "Oh I know. It was thanks to the leaf ninja's getting in the way that they didn't accomplish their mission. They deserved to be executed for being nothing but a pathetic excuse of a ninja."

Angered by his words, Naruto was about to shout at him until he started walking towards him. The man held a weapon on one hand when he made a grab for the boy. Afraid again, Naruto started to squirm and shout, "No! Stay away from me!" He tried to caterpillar himself away but it was futile when he saw the enemy's feet appeared in front of his face. Looking up at him, the man was looking down at him with a smirk, "Don't worry kid. Like I said, I'll be killing you when the sun sets. Right now it just barely is. So you still get to live for a little while longer."

Glad that he wasn't about to die yet, Naruto tried to grab for the kunai that was in his pocket. He was happy that he had never once left the house without it. Ever since that incident within the forest with Iruka, Kai had given him one of her special made kunai. She had told him that if he was ever to be in a bind, like now, he was to use it and she'll come in a flash to save him.

Feeling the metal handle of the kunai, he was almost able to grab it out of his pocket. That is until the ninja saw what he was doing and grabbed it out for him. Naruto shouted, "Hey! Give that back!" Inspecting the weapon in his hand, the man glinted it up from above, "Now why in the world would a kid like you have something like this?" He then scoffs, "This weapon looks pathetic."

Naruto became angry at his words, "Well if it's pathetic than give it back to me! Kai gave that to me. So give it back!"

The man raised an eyebrow, "Kai?" he then squats down to be eye level with the blonde, Naruto glaring at him. Putting the kunai in eyesight, he asked, "Say, kid. When you said, Kai… Do you mean Kai Namikaze?" The young blonde's glare faltered and hesitatingly asked, "Why do you ask?" With an evil grin, the man chuckles darkly. Instead of answering the boy's question, he asked another question, "So this kunai belonged to Kai Namikaze. Right?"

Not liking where this was going, Naruto stuttered, "Y-yeah."

Chuckling, the man threw his head back and laughed, "This is amazing!" Looking back at the blonde, the man smiled with a sinister look on his face, "Looks like I get to kill two birds with one stone!"

"W-what do you mean? What are you talking about?"

Turning the special kunai in his hand, the man answered him, "You see. Kai Namikaze, who is also known as 'The Yellow Flash Prodigy', his father made my father give this scar to me." He touched the scar on his mouth. Not understanding, Naruto asked, "But what does Kai have anything to do with it?"

"Everything!" the man shouted, swinging his arm, that held the kunai, around. He angrily looks at the boy, "It's because of his father making mine unable to continue as a Shinobi, my father had wasted himself away. Abusing me, taking his anger out on me!" Panting, the man took a deep breath to calm himself. Once he was calmed, he slowly exhales, "My father was so abusive that he had killed my mother." Lifting his hand, he grips it into a tight fist, "That was when something snapped in me and I killed my very own father. It was then, that I realized that if the Fourth Hokage hadn't made my father retire from being a Shinobi, my life would have been that much different."

Confused and angry, Naruto shouted, "But that has nothing to do with Kai! I mean, sure his dad made your dad unable to be a ninja anymore. But that doesn't mean that he did it."

The man pointed the kunai at him, "But he is the Fourth's son. Since the man who had made my father a miserable man is dead, the next best thing to get revenge is to kill the kin."

Naruto didn't like where this was going one bit. He started squirming again. The male chuckle darkly, "There's no use in trying to get out." Naruto stopped struggling when the man walked to stand in front of him. With a kick to his stomach, the young Uzumaki coughed at the pain. The man turned the boy onto his back with his feet and inspected the weapon, "You know. I have a better idea."

Roughly breathing, Naruto looked up at the enemy when he looked down at him, "I should kill you with this kunai. That way, when I kill Namikaze, it'll look like he killed you instead." He then looks up at the sky and saw that night has fallen. Grinning, the man looks down at him, "Sorry kid. If you want to blame anyone for getting you killed. Blame the Fourth and his kin." Naruto's eyes widen as he watched the man raise the kunai that Kai had given him and tightly shut his eye for the painful death. But nothing happened until he heard a clang.

Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto shouted in happiness, "Kai!"

Kai had stopped the assassination with one of her kunai in hand. The two were battling each other out by putting strength into their arms. The man glared at her, "Kai Namikaze!" She glared back, "I don't know who you are. But I don't appreciate anyone trying to kill Naruto or anyone else who is precious to me."

Jumping away, the male gritted his teeth, "How did you know where to find us? I made sure my tracks were well hidden."

Gripping onto her kunai, she prepared herself for battle, "You hid them well. But the only thing you couldn't hide well was hiding Naruto away from me."

Confused by what she meant, he narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I marked him with a special seal. One that is permanently marked onto him even after I die."

She then shouts for someone behind her, "Kakashi! Free Naruto and get out of here!"

Naruto jumped in surprise when he saw the silver-haired Jounin. He had cut him loose of the ropes and helped him up to stand. Kakashi turned his attention to her, "I'm not leaving you, Kai. This man is an enemy who has infiltrated the Village."

She nodded, "I know. I was already planning on bringing him back to the T&I squad for questioning."

The man gritted his teeth and quickly did hand signs, "I don't think so! Earth Style: Rock Pillar Spears!"

Kakashi, who had grabbed Naruto, and Kai jumped away from the jutsu. Seeing that she was now in the air, the enemy did quick hand signs, "Fire Style: Flame Whirlwind!" Naruto cried out as he tried to reach for her, "Kai!" But it was too late. She was engulfed by the flames.

He struggled within the older Jounins hold, "Let me go! Kai!" Kakashi held a firm grip on the boy, "It's alright! She's fine!" The young blonde glared at him, "How would you know?!" Sighing, he gestured his head to the enemy, "Look. Over there."

Looking to where he had gestured, Naruto's eyes brightened when he saw that Kai was alright. She even had the enemy bound in ropes. He exclaimed, "Whoa! How did she do that so fast? She was so far away from him, but now she's right next to him! Believe it!" Putting a hand on his head, Kakashi smiled, "She isn't a Jounin for nothing, you know." All he got was a nod.

The man grunted as he struggles within his imprisonment, "How did you get to me so quickly? You were still in mid-air! So how could you have gotten me?"

She held her special kunai that he held in her hand, "This. This kunai was also embedded with my seal. I think you can guess the rest."

Understanding, the man grunted. Kakashi and Naruto walked up to her, "I'll take him to the T&I squad. You go ahead and spend the time with Naruto," said Kakashi, smiling. With a smile, she nodded, "Thanks, Kakashi." He nodded and took the bound up male with him, poofing out of sight.

Naruto looked up at her when he heard her sigh. He nervously spoke, "Kai." She looked down at him and softly smile, "Come on Naruto. It's late. You should be home." Disappointed on not wanting to hear what he wanted, he sadly nodded, "Okay." She crouched down and without any hesitation, Naruto accepted the piggyback ride.

As she was jumping from one branch to another, she broke the silence, "You didn't get hurt… Did you Naruto?" He laid his head on her shoulder, "No. He just kicked me in the stomach but other than that, I'm fine." Her grip tightened on his leg when he mentioned that he got kicked in the stomach. But relaxed when nothing else happened.

With a sigh, she softly spoke, "I'm sorry you got hurt, Naruto. I promised that I will protect you better from now on."

He frowned, "It's okay, Kai. I know you won't always be there to save me. So I'll become stronger. That way, you don't have to worry about me." He then chuckles, "Of course, I'll become stronger than you that way _I_ can protect you myself! Believe it!"

Chuckling, she sighs, "Alright."

He grinned.

When they have finally arrived back into the Village, Naruto got off of Kai's back and walked next to her to go back to his place. Kai had asked him what else had happened while he was kidnapped and he had explained everything to her.

Humming, Kai put her hands into her pockets, "So, he's bitter because of what my father did huh?" He nodded, "Yeah. He seems to have some kind of a screw loose." She put a hand on his head, "You're wrong Naruto. Those who are hurt tend to lead their anger onto someone else. For him, I guess he had wanted to blame someone for a very long time. Especially with the abuse that he had to grow up with." Naruto walked in silence as he contemplated her words.

It wasn't long before the two finally arrived at his apartment. Taking a key out, Kai unlocked his door and smiled, "Welcome home Naruto." He stared at her before smiling, "I'm home!"

When they walked inside, Naruto had already taken his shoe off before Kai did and walked to turn on the lights. The darkness of the room was soon quickly filled with bright lights. He jumped and screamed when three birthday poppers popped, "Happy Birthday Naruto!" Falling on his arse, he looked up to see a smiling Iruka and an annoyed Uchiha holding poppers in their hands. Wondering where the third came from, he looked behind him to see Kai standing there with a smile, holding a birthday popper as well.

Getting off from the ground, he questioningly looked at them, "What's all this?"

Iruka walked up to the blonde, "It's a birthday party of course. Your birthday to be exact."

Grinning, Kai ruffles his hair, "You didn't think I would forget about your birthday now did you?"

He looked over at the brooding Uchiha. Sasuke noticed him looking at him and looks away, "I only came because Kai made me." Face splitting into a giant smile, Naruto started to hug both Iruka and Kai, "Thank you so much!"

The two smiled when they saw tears of joy flowing down his face. Sasuke saw this as well and irritatedly said, "You're such a loser if you're going to cry on your birthday." Irked by his words, Naruto shouted, "You would be too if it was yours, Sasuke!" Iruka sweatdropped and tried to get the two to stop fighting and enjoy the food and cake that Kai had prepared.

That night, was the best night and birthday that Naruto had ever gotten. He would always remember the very birthday where it wasn't just him or Kai anymore. Instead, it was with two more others.

Happy Birthday, Naruto Uzumaki! And to those whose birthdays are also October 10th!


	10. Meet the Ino-Shika-Cho Family

Walking out of the house, Kai locked the door behind her before taking her leave. However, she didn't even take one step before she came face to face with a girl. She jumped back when the girl suddenly squealed out of nowhere.

"Kyaa! Lord Namikaze!"

Before the girl could latch herself onto her, Kai quickly body flickered herself away into a nearby tree. She sighed when she saw the girl pouted and complain about missing her chance. Turning around to leave the area, her eyes met with another pair of wide sparkling eyes.

A scream was heard and a loud thump came after.

Rubbing the back of her head, Kai felt a squeeze around her torso and looks down. She was met with the same sparkling eyes. Sweatdrop, she was about to excuse the girl until a huge shadow fell upon the both of them, covering the light from the sun.

Looking up, she couldn't help but start sweating. There, right above her, were more fan-girls than just the two that she had encountered so far. Knowing what was going to happen, she mentally counted down to zero before the girls screamed excitedly and leaped towards her.

Not wanting to be captured by their wrath, Kai quickly made a hand sign and substituted herself away before she got captured.

/

After explaining what had happened to her just that morning, Kai flopped her face flat on the table while everyone laughed at her predicament.

She was over at Yakiniku Q with the other Jounins that afternoon. They had all decided to meet up today since they weren't too busy and wanted to see her after her long month away from the village.

Slamming her sake cup down onto the table, Anko laughed, "Man, who would've thought that you would be scared of a bunch of girls."

Kai deadpanned at her.

Smiling, Kurenai propped her arm on the table, "Well, we all know _someone_ who can relate to Kai's demise of fan-girls." She turned her head to look at the silver-haired Jounin, who was sitting next to the young Jounin as usual.

Asuma laughed, "Yeah, I could still remember the day during our academy days. Kakashi here was always bombarded by fan-girls and still is. Just not as much as it used to."

Looking down at the miserable girl next to him, Kakashi gave her a closed-eye smile, "Don't worry, Kai. Just run like the wind when they do catch you."

She sighed, "Thanks for the obvious advice, Kakashi."

"You're welcome."

His reply irked her but decided to set her irritation aside. Sighing, she grabbed her glass of water and drank the content. As she drank, her attention was grabbed by something at the window. Her eyes widen as she started choking on her water.

Her coughing caught everyone at the table's attention. Turning to look at her, they watched in concern and raised eyebrows as Kai kept coughing, pounding at her chest.

"Are you alright, Kai?" Kurenai asked.

Giving one last cough, she nodded, "I'm… I'm alright."

Kakashi had seen what had happened and wonder what caught her attention to make her choke on her water like that. Turning his head to look at where she was looking, he couldn't help but sweatdrop at what he saw.

Getting her breath back to normal, Kai started sweating while trying very hard not to pay attention to the window.

Seeing her sweat, the others looked at Kakashi to see if he knew what was wrong. His answer to them was a mere chuckle and pointed at the window. They all turned to look at where he pointed and saw a whole bunch of girls pressed up at the window. They were all pushing and shouting at each other while trying to look into the restaurant. Looking away from the window, the male Jounins couldn't help but sweatdrop at the scene.  
"Man, I do not envy you at all, Kai," said Genma, giving a nervous chuckle at the young Jounin's predicament.

Burying her face in her arms on the table, she groaned, "I still have the hang out party with Shikaku and the others to go later tonight also."

"The Ino-Shika-Cho head families?" Kurenai asked.

Showing her face to them, she grumbled, "Yeah. So having these girls following me even until dinner time is going to be quite exhausting."

All of the Jounin's look at each other before looking back at her, "Why don't you just use the clone jutsu?"

Looking at them, she hit the palm of her hand with a fist, "Oh yeah. Why didn't I think of that?"

They all sweatdropped. It was really rare for them to see this forgetfulness side of her. Just when they were about to go back to eating, a waitress came up to them, "Excuse me, but Lord Namikaze?"

Kai looked at the waitress, "Yes?"

The waitress looked really nervous when she spoke, "I don't mean to be rude or anything, Lord Namikaze. But you being here is disturbing our business."

Looking to see the problem, Kai flinched when she saw that the group of girls has been upgraded into a crowd. They were pressing up at all of the windows and was blocking up the front entrance, not allowing any of the customers to enter or leave the restaurant. Fully understanding on what the problem was, she stood up from her seat and bowed, "I'm very sorry."

With a nervous smile, the waitress replied, "It's quite alright. But if you will please?"

Fully understanding that it was her fault, Kai was about to leave but not without checking her surrounding first. She saw that she wouldn't be able to get out of the shop seeing as how every window and entrance has been blocked by her fan-girls. Turning to the waitress, she apologized, "Sorry about this."

Bringing up her hands together, she did her jutsu, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" With a poof, about a hundred clones appeared filling up the entire shop.

"Hey!"

"What's the big idea?!"

"I'm so very sorry!"

Every clone looked at each other and nodded, knowing the plan. Facing toward the entrance of the shop, they all started to push the fan-girls out of the way before taking a leap and started to separate in different directions. Not knowing which one was the real one, all of the fan-girls screamed out Kai's name and started chasing after her clones.

Once the fan-girls and all of Kai's clones were gone, the male Jounins nervously chuckled.

"I just hope he gets away okay," said Asuma.

Kakashi chuckled, "He'll be fine."

"Lord Namikaze~! Come back here!" a fan-girl yelled as she chased after a Kai clone. The clone ignored the girl as she kept running away from her.

A white cat with bright blue eyes looked out from between an alleyway. It watched as the fan-girls kept chasing after each clone that they see. Looking the other way, the cat saw that the coast was clear. Smiling, it took a giant leap and landed softly on the fence before taking a nice stroll on it.

While it walked, a voice stopped it, "Looks like you finally got away from them."

Looking down from where it perched, the cat saw that it was Shikamaru who spoke to it. It tilts its head.

"Don't act stupid. I know that it's you, Kai."

Meowing, the cat poofed and transformed back to Kai Namikaze. She chuckled, "I'm surprised you notice that it was me, Shikamaru."

He shrugged, "You made it quite obvious."

Jumping down from the fence, she walked next to him, "So, where are you off to?"

"Somewhere so I can take a nap before the hang out party tonight."

She nodded, "I can use a nap too."

Shikamaru looked up at her, "I can tell. After with all of those fan-girls chasing after you. Man, I'm just glad I'm an average guy with no troublesome women chasing after me."

Sweatdropped, Kai chuckled, _'Even at a young age, he already has the Nara trait.'_

"Yeah, well, not much I can do there."

They had walked for a while until they came to an empty training field. Kai was glad that they hadn't run into any of her fan-girls throughout their walk there. Stretching, she let herself fall back onto the grassy field. Shikamaru sighed as he slowly lay down next to her.

It was quiet between the two of them. A calm and peaceful atmosphere. They didn't know how long they had stayed there for but by the time they woke up from their nap, the sun was already setting. Sitting up from where she lay, Kai stretched her arms above her head. She looked at the young Nara next to her. He was also awake when she saw his eyes open.

"Shall we go?"

Sitting up, he nodded. They both got up and started walking back to the village. Kai barely took one step into the village before the cries of fan-girls were heard. She flinched when she heard their cries.

Shikamaru sigh at the girls' situation, "You can transform back to being a cat until it's over. Those girls wouldn't be able to chase you forever. Even throughout the night."

With a nervous smile, she apologizes, "Sorry, Shikamaru."

With a ram sign, she quickly transformed back into a white cat. Just when she transformed, a pair of hands picked her up off from the ground. Looking up, she saw that Shikamaru had picked her up. He spoke without looking at her, "It's easier this way. That way we don't have to wait for you while you're trying to get away from them." Understandable, she nodded.

Shikamaru walked them back to his home. When he got to the front of the door, he unlocked it and entered.

"I'm home," he called out, closing the door behind him.

His mother came out from a room, which Kai has to assume was the kitchen, and greeted her son, "Welcome home, Shikamaru." Her attention was then grabbed by the cat in her son's arms, "What's with the cat, dear?"

Looking down at the pet in hand, he answered, "It's not really a cat mom?"

She was confused until Shikamaru put the cat down and took a couple of steps back. With a poof, the cat transformed.

Shikamaru's mother gasp when she saw that the cat that her son brought home was none other than the young Lord Namikaze. Kai smiled with a wave, "Hello there, Ma'am."

Embarrassed that she doesn't look her best in front of the young girl, she blushed, "Oh, hello there, Lord Namikaze." She then gestures for her son, "Shikamaru, do come here please."

Knowing not to anger his mother, he walked up to her, "Yeah?"

She grabbed him by the ear as she smiled in anger at him, "Why didn't you tell me that you have brought him here?"

He winced as he tries to have her lessen the pain on his ear, "It was actually unexpected. Besides, with all of his fan-girls chasing after him, he barely has anywhere else to go."

She let go of his ear, "Oh that's right. I almost forgot about those girls."

Taking a step away from her, Shikamaru rubbed his burning ear. Kai bowed, "I'm very sorry to come here unexpectedly."

Quickly turning to her, she waved a hand, "Oh no. There's no need to apologize, Lord Namikaze! Besides, you're also here for the hang out right? So it's alright." Taking a step next to her, the older woman grabbed her by the arm and started leading her towards the living room, "Please, do make yourself at home."

Kai smiled at her, "Thank you and please, just call me Kai."

It was finally time for the dinner party. The Akimichi and Yamanaka family came at the exact time and greeted Kai in the living room when they saw her. Once everyone was together, Shikamaru's mother brought them all outside to the backyard. Not once has Ino left the young Namikaze side.

Kai couldn't help but sweatdrop as the young girl kept a tight grip on her arm throughout most of the beginning of the party. The adults couldn't help but laugh at her little predicament. Especially since they all knew what happened to her today.

Chowing down on his barbeque meat, Choji spoke, "Ino, you should let Kai at least eat some of the food. You're going to starve him."

Ino huffed at his words, "This is _the Kai Namikaze,_ Choji."

Eating a piece of meat, Choji replied, "So?"

" _So?!_ How many chances do you get to be around Konoha's hottest young lord?"

Kai couldn't help but sweatdrop at her words.

 _'Konoha's hottest young lord?'_

A yawn came from the young Nara, "So what? You practically see him every time when he comes and picks Naruto up from the academy. Sometimes even Sasuke."

 _'Are they just going to talk as if I'm not here?'_

"That's practically nothing! I meant getting to touch him and actually hugging him."

 _'Yeah, okay. I'm practically not here.'_

He sighs, "Whatever. At least let him eat. That is why he came here in the first place."

Huffing, Ino shouted, "I am letting him eat!" Grabbing her plate filled with the cooked food, she grabbed a piece of meat with her chopsticks and brought it up to the older girl, "Here Lord Namikaze, say aah~!"

With a nervous smile, Kai declined, "That's alright, Ino. I would prefer my own plate, thanks."

She pouted, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She nodded and let go, "Okay."

Getting up from where she sat, Kai gave a silent relief sigh as she walked away from the now bickering young Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Well, Ino did most of the bickering while the other two listened.

Walking over to the adults, Shikaku was the first to see her and waved, "Kai! I see you finally got away."

She chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of her head, "For now it would seem."

They laughed as Ino's mother gave her an apologetic smile, "I'm very sorry about her, Kai."

She waved her apology away, "It's alright. I'm quite used to it."

"I'm more surprised you made it through the day," said Inoichi, taking a sip of sake.

Chouza laughed, "He's right. I haven't seen that many girls run after a guy in a very long time."

She rubbed the back of her neck with a sweatdrop, "Yes, well. It was quite exhausting while trying to get away from them today."

With a chuckle, Shikaku smirk, "Must suck to be so popular."

"I never even asked to be one," she grumbled miserably, her head down.

Chouza's wife giggled, "Well, you do have your father's looks."

Inoichi's wife agreed, "I remember that your father was quite a looker when he was your age but I don't quite remember if he had this many fan-girls running after him."

Shikaku's wife shook her head, "Nah, he was too busy and in love chasing after Kushina remember?"

The two mother's agreed with her words.

Smiling sadly at the mere mention of her parents, Kai thought back to them. Her time may have been short with them, but she will never change that for anything.

"Kai! Come back and hang with us!" Ino shouted.

Looking at the young trio, Kai was about to reject until Shikaku's wife handed her a plate filled with food into her hand, "Go on and hang with them." Not wanting to reject her offer, she held onto the plate as she walked back to them.

When she got there, Ino sat her back down on the patio next to her. She started eating as she listened in on the there's conversation.

"Hey, Ino. I don't get it. Why do you even cling to Kai? I thought you were in love with Sasuke?" asked Shikamaru, who was laying on the patio with his empty plate next to him while watching the stars.

She huffed at his question, "I am in love with him! But that doesn't mean that I can't like Kai either!"

 _'And I'm being talked about again as if I'm not here,'_ Kai thought with a sweatdrop as she silently eats her food.

"That's way too weird. Doesn't that mean that you like two guys instead of just one?" asked Choji.

"Man, you boys really have no clue about romance do you? It doesn't matter if I like two of them. If I'm lucky enough, I'll keep the both of them to myself!"

"Geez, talk about selfish. Man, this is why I don't get girls. They're always so troublesome."

Choji nodded, eating a piece of meat, "Got that right Shikamaru."

The party was finally over. The Akimichi and Yamanaka family left after helping with the cleaning with Kai's help of course.

Walking out of the front door, Kai turned to the Nara family with a smile, "Thank you for inviting me over again. It was fun."

They all smiled at her as Shikaku replied, "It's always a pleasure to have you over, kid."

His wife smiled, "You're welcome to come over anytime, Kai."

Giving them a wave, she started leaving, "I'll see you all next time." She looked down at the young Nara, "See you later, Shikamaru."

"Yeah," he replied, giving a tired wave.

With that, she started walking back to her home.

Shikaku looks down at his son, "So, what do you think about him?"

Looking up at his dad, Shikamaru shrugged, "Not much to be said. And don't you mean "her"? Not "him"?"

He laughed, "So, you noticed did you?"

"I've known about it for a couple of months now."

Laughing, Shikaku ruffles the top of his son's head.

"Wait, what do you mean "she"?"

They both turned to look at a very confused and shocked wife/mother of the revelation that they had just spoken. Entering back into the house, Shikamaru waves tiredly to his dad as he goes to his room to sleep, "She's your wife, dad. You answer her."

Mentally shouting at his son for the betrayal of letting him having to answer her, Shikaku looks back to his wife, who was now holding a very angry expression on her face. Her hands on her hip while tapping her foot. Sweating, he nervously chuckled, "I can explain."

"Explain what?!"

It was the last thing that was heard before a loud crash and breaking stuff was heard.

Stopping in her track, Kai looks back at the direction of where the noise was coming from and wonder what had happened. Thinking that it was probably nothing, she shrugs and continues walking back to her home.


	11. Engagement, Bully, and Loneliness

A week has passed since the Ino-Shika-Cho hang out and Kai has gone back to taking missions again. Of course, Lord Hokage decided to have her take it easy by making her do D-Rank missions that were around the village. Having no objections to the Hokage's wishes, Kai has been doing those missions for the past few days now, which Naruto and Sasuke would sometimes interrupt her in the middle of her missions unknowingly.

Walking out of the Hokage's building, Kai stretches her arms high above her head before putting her hands in her pockets. As she walked with no destination in mind, she looked up at the bright blue sky. White fluffy clouds could be seen floating themselves up there. Watching as the clouds floated by, the memory of her time with Itachi and Shisui flashed itself before her eyes.

~Flashback~

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. A six-year-old Kai, a ten-year-old Itachi, and a thirteen-year-old Shisui were out on the training grounds in the Uchiha compound. It was another day of hard training labor and they were all out of breath and chakra.

Once she caught her breath she laid herself flat out on the grass, closing her eyes and sighing in happiness when the wind caressed her sweaty face. She then felt two bodies lay themselves beside her. Opening her eyes, she watches the clouds float by in the clear blue sky.

"So Kai, you think you're ready for the Chunin Exam?" asked Shisui, turning his head so he could see her.

She smiled broadly at them, "Yup! I definitely know that I'll pass the exam with flying colors!"

Itachi smiled, "You mean like a "Yellow Flash"?"

Having nothing to say about that, she laughed.

Chuckling, Shisui put a fist out in front of her, "You'll do fine. Especially with your father's technique, nothing and anyone can beat you. Well... in speed anyway."

Smiling, she put her fist out to bump his, "Thanks, Shisui."

A third fist came and connected with theirs, "We'll cheer for you in the final round," said Itachi.

The three friends look at each other with smiles on their faces, happy that they all had each other.

~End of Flashback~

That felt like so long ago to her. Then again, it was so long. She was now eleven, a high ranked Jounin, and the village was peaceful and quiet as can be. Though she wasn't too sure about the Shadows of Konoha.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the village children insults;

"Ew! Look, a bug is coming out from him!"

"Gross!"

"That's disgusting! Let's stay away from him you guys!"

The other kids agreed with the one who spoke and they all started running in a direction together.

Watching them go, Kai looked over to see who it was and saw a little boy; who was wearing a huge coat with the hood over his head, a vest with a huge collar that hides his mouth, gray pants, blue sandals, and sunglasses.

She knew right away that this kid was an Aburame from the Aburame Clan. The clan that specializes in the tracking and locating field alongside with the Hyuuga and Inuzuka Clan.

The Aburame kid looked up at her and bowed, "Hello, Kai."

Smiling at his politeness, she replied, "Hello. What's your name?"

"Shino... Shino Aburame."

She hummed, "It's nice to meet you, Shino." Looking at the direction where the kids ran off, she asked, "By the way, if you don't mind me asking, what was that all about?"

He looked away from her, "It's nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing."

When he didn't answer, she looks back down at him and saw his hands clenched before hiding them in his pockets. He then brought one of them back out and held it up to her. Wondering what he was trying to show her, she bent down to get a closer look.

Just then, a couple of beetles came crawling out of his sleeves and onto his hand. Looking at it closely, Kai could tell that, just like every of the Aburame clan, they all have different kinds of bugs living inside of them.

She smiled, "Heh~ Seems pretty cool. What are these one call?"

His eyebrows rose a bit, making her think that his eyes probably widen in surprise at her words. Looking at the bugs on his hand, he answered, "Kikaichū."

Seeing a bench next to a store building, she guided them to sit there. He silently followed.

Once seated, Kai looked at him and his bugs that were still on his hands, "You know, you shouldn't let their words get to you, Shino."

He nodded, "I know."

It was quiet between the both of them until Shino made his bugs go back into his sleeves and look up at her, "Is it really that weird to have bugs live in your body?"

Looking at him, she gave a wry smile with a sweatdrop, "I wouldn't know since I'm not an Aburame. But if you're asking if it's weird for others than maybe." She then shrugs, "For me, I don't really see it as weird or anything. I actually think you and your clan are pretty cool to learn how to control bugs."

He looked down at the dirt, "Father said that it's not about controlling, but rather more of an exchange."

"For the bugs to live in your body as a host and eat your chakra while they do your bidding, right?"

He nodded.

Putting a hand on his head, he looked up at her as she smiled down at him, "Don't let what others say get you down just because it's a part of who and what you are, Shino. As long as there are others who accept you, bugs and all, that's good enough."

Even though she couldn't see his smile because of his huge collar, she could tell that he smiled with his nod.

"Shino!"

Looking at the person who had called out for him, they both saw Shibi Aburame, Shino's father, who was standing a couple of feet away from them.

Shino stood from his seat, "Dad." Shibi walked to stand in front of them.

Standing up, Kai greeted him, "Hello Shibi."

Turning to her, he nodded a greeting, "Lord Namikaze." He then turns his attention back to his son, "Come Shino. We got lots of things to do."

Not arguing with him, Shino nodded. Before they could leave, he turns and bows, "It was a pleasure talking with you, Kai."

Smiling, she raised a hand out, "You too, Shino."

Shibi bowed to her as well before both father and son left her alone. Bringing her hand down, she looks at the direction where they had left.

 _'So... That was Shino Aburame. The kid that Danzo almost recruited to be in Root,'_ she thought.

Her hands tighten, remembering a couple of years ago of when Lord Hokage had informed her of Danzo recruiting an Aburame child.

Shibi had barged in on that day when Sarutobi had just told her the news. To say he was furious was an understatement. Though they couldn't see his facial expression of how angry he was, they could see his rage when they saw his clenched fist and harsh breathing. He was in grief, anger, and worried when he had told them of what Danzo had wanted.

When Kai heard his words of having full authority to take his son as he pleases, she had begged Lord Third to let her confront Danzo herself. But Sarutobi knew that she still had issues with the man and refused.

The next day after that incident, the Hokage had informed her that Torune Aburame, had decided to give himself up so that Shino wouldn't live a lonely life.

Kai had remembered meeting Torune once. It was a complicated meeting seeing as how he wasn't able to control his bugs, but they met and chatted nonetheless. He was a nice kid, even though he was older than her. A kid that wished to be friends with others, but thanks to his lack of control, he couldn't be anywhere near anyone.

She had just wished that she could've done something. Anything so that no kids would be recruited by Danzo just so that they could be in his _sick_ Root Anbu.

Sighing, the young Namikaze knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything at all. There will always be someone to sacrifice their life just to keep that one important person or people safe. And there will be nothing she can do about it.

/

Going back on her walk, Kai walked aimlessly again and wonder what she should have for dinner tonight. Yawning, she was stopped when she heard a whine. Wondering where it was coming from, she followed the sound until the whining got louder and she could hear some growls along with it.

Listening around, she noticed that it was coming from an alleyway. Curious, she walked towards the entrance of it and saw three big dogs pushing, scratching, and biting a smaller one.

Whether if they were humans or animals, the strong had no right to pick on the weak. And by watching this scene in front of her, reminded her too much of a certain kid brother of hers.

Picking a rock nearby her, she threw it straight and harsh at a German shepherd dog that was about to take a huge bite out of the smaller one. The dog yelped in the pain, shaking its head, before turning its attention to her. The other two followed its sight and growled directly at her as well.

Slowly walking towards them, the dogs growled got even louder until she was only a few feet away. She glared at them, "Leave. Now."

Their growls stopped in an instant when they saw her eyes change red slit fox eyes. Feeling the dangerous air that was emitting from her, they whined in fear before dashing out of the ally on the other open side.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to calm herself down before opening them back up to blue cobalt eyes and quickly went to the injured dog.

When she got near it, she noticed that it was an injured pup. She frowned at how bad those mature dogs had wounded it. Deciding not to waste any time to inspect its injuries, she got her handkerchief out from her pouch and wrapped it to secure the best she could around the small pup. Standing, she started running straight towards the Inuzuka compound where they take care of all animals but mostly specialize in dogs.

It didn't take her long to get there. Running up to the building with the vet sign, she opened the door and was instantly greeted by loud shouts.

"What do you mean you can't find him anywhere?! I told you that he's your responsibility and that you have to take good care of him. And now I'm hearing that you lost him?!"

"Well, he was with me until he just suddenly up and started running off out of nowhere!"

"Um... Excuse me..."

"Than you should be out there looking for him. Not in here whining to me that you lost him!"

"Excuse..."

"You don't think I've had?! He's my best friend, mom. And now I don't even know where he could be..."

"Excuse me," Kai finally made herself heard when their shouts finally lowered.

The woman, who was behind the bar counter, arguing with her son, looked over at her with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry you had to see that, Lord Namikaze. So, is there something I can help you with?"

Walking up to her, she nodded, "Yes, I found this pup being beaten by three very large mature dogs in the middle of an alleyway."

When the boy heard her saying that she found a pup, he quickly went up to her, "Is it Akamaru?!"

Turning to him so he could move the handkerchief off of the pup's head to take a better look, his eyes widen, "It is Akamaru!" He then takes the pup out of her arms and carefully carried it as he rushed towards his mother, "Mom! It's Akamaru! He's hurt!"

Seeing how injured it was, Tsume quickly and carefully took it out of his arms and shouted for her daughter, "Hana! We need to treat Akamaru. Quickly!"

Hana came running out of a room when she heard her mother's shout. Rushing into the room, her eyes widen in excitement when she saw Kai standing at the front desk, "Kya! Lord Namikaze! W-what are you doing here?"

"He's the one who brought Akamaru here. You can admire him later, we have to treat Akamaru's injuries, now!"

Hana reluctantly took her eyes from the young lord but gasped when she saw the small pup's condition.

Without any more delays, they took it to another room and closed the door behind them.

Seeing as how the pup was now in good hands and back to his owner and family, Kai was about to head on back out until the boy stopped her, "Hey... uh, Kai?"

Turning to him, she hummed, "Yes?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Thanks for bringing him back home."

She nodded, "You're welcome."

"So uh... what was he doing with those big dogs anyways? When you found him... I mean."

Seeing at how nervous he was, with his constant fidgeting and many glances at the door where his mother and sister had gone into to treat the young pup, she answered, "Think of it as three big bullies picking a fight with someone smaller than them. It's not much of a fair fight, now is it?"

His eyes widen at her answer, "Wait, so you mean Akamaru was fighting against three big dogs?" He then smiles widely at her, "Did he win?"

His smile disappeared when he saw nothing but a dull look on her face. Not understanding what was wrong, he asked, "Is something wrong...?"

Humming, Kai kneeled on one knee in front of him, "You're Tsume's son, so you must be Kiba, right?"

Excited that the young Jounin knew his name, Kiba smiled, "Yeah! The one and only!"

Smiling at his excitement, she smiled yet still kept her seriousness, "Kiba, what does fighting mean to you?"

"Whoever's the strongest win, right? That's why, when I grow up. I'm going to be the strongest than anyone else!"

She mentally frowns at his naivety, "That may be true, but even the weak can become strong. Did you know that?"

He frowns, "Yeah right." Then smirks, "Naruto's in my class. He's so weak that he pretty much sucks at everything on being a ninja. I highly doubt that he'll become strong one day since he keeps going on and on about becoming Hokage one day."

His hands slapped over his mouth, knowing right away that it was wrong of him to bad talk about the young blonde. Especially in front of the very person who considered him as a little brother.

Slowly looking up at the sunset haired Jounin, he had expected for her to be angry at him. But instead, he just received a smile with her ruffling his hair before standing back up on her feet.

"Who knows. He might even surprise you one day, Kiba."

Turning to the door, she then starts to head on out, "Well, it was nice meeting you kid."

Watching her in awe, he finally snapped out of it and ran to hold the door open before it could fully close behind her. Kiba shouted with a bow when she was a couple of feet away from the building, "Thank you for bringing Akamaru back home, Kai!"

His only response back from the girl was a raised hand.

/

"It was nice talking to you Iruka."

Waving at the academy teacher, Kai left the Dango shop and was about to head on home to take a nap since there wasn't anything else for her to do. Naruto had left her alone today because he had wanted to try and make friends at the park while Sasuke had wanted to be left alone.

Thinking about them made her wonder how their training has been going. Naruto's taijutsu and shurikenjutsu were coming along nicely the last thing she remembered. Though his speed and basic ninjutsu could still use some work.

Sasuke, well, he was pretty much a prodigy like Itachi. His taijutsu, shurikenjutsu, and ninjutsu were flawless, though still need to work a bit on his ninjutsu's, she just wished that he would open up to others around him instead of keeping to himself all of the time.

She was soon brought out of her thoughts when she heard a bird's cry. Looking up at the sky, she saw one flying straight down at her. Bringing an arm out, she noticed that it was a messenger bird. It latched itself onto her outstretched arm before bringing a leg up. There on its foot was a small scroll. Grabbing it, she started reading;

 _"Kai Namikaze,_

 _I would like to invite you for dinner tonight if it is not too much trouble during your busy schedule._

 _Hiashi Hyuuga"_

Her eyes widen at the sender's name. Hiashi was a very stern and strict man who rarely likes others outside of his clan. So to receive an invitation from him was quite rare. Petting the bird on the head, she sent it back into the sky to let it return to its owner. Deciding to accept the Head Hyuuga's invitation, she started to make her way to the Hyuuga compound.

Arriving at the main Hyuuga household, Kai raised a hand and knocked on the door. It didn't take long until it was slid open by none other than Hiashi's wife.

She smiled when she saw the young sunset blonde, "Lord Namikaze, my husband told me that you might come over."

Smiling politely, Kai replied, "Yes, I just got his invitation a while ago."

Making way for her at the door, the older woman invited her in, "Please, come in. My husband is training with some of the branch house right now."

Nodding, the young blonde entered the house and took her shoes off before following the older woman to where Hiashi is. It didn't take them long until they got there.

Sliding the door open, Kai noticed that they had entered a very spacious dojo. There in the middle of the room, were two Hyuuga members sparring with each other, their Byakugan activated. Watching how they fought, she saw how they kept trying to strike each other at certain points on their body.

She turned her attention from them when Hiashi's wife announced her presence to her husband, "Dear, Lord Namikaze is here."

Halting the two who were sparring, Hiashi had them take a break as he walked over to her. He put a hand out to shake as he smiled, "It's great of you to come, Kai. I thought for sure you wouldn't accept my invitation."

Smiling, she shook his hand, "It's quite rare for you to invite someone out of your clan so of course, I'll accept your invitation, Hiashi."

Chuckling, he gestured for her to where there was a little girl, who looked about Naruto's age; with short hair and wearing dark blue training garments, sitting next to a boy who looked to be her age with long hair; also in training garments but with bandages wrapped around his forehead. Following as he asked, Kai went over to where they sat. She had also noticed that Hiashi's wife had left them a while ago once she was brought to the man.

Standing in front of the two children, Hiashi introduced the two to her, "I would like for you to meet my daughter, Hinata, and my nephew, Neji."

Looking at the two, she watches as the two got up from their seat and bowed, "It's very nice to meet you, Lord Namikaze."

The girl, Hinata, smiled softly at her while trying really hard not to fidget in front of her father's gaze.

While the boy, Neji, had a stern and calm face but his eyes. His eyes told a whole different story. Kai could tell right away that there was respect when he had bowed to her and yet, a deep hatred that was shown within it. She knew that the feeling wasn't for her. Rather, it was for someone else. Who it was for, she does not know.

She smiled, "It's nice to meet the both of you as well."

"Kai, since you're here early before dinner time, would you like to observe?" Hiashi asked.

Her eyes widen at his offer, "Are you sure, Hiashi?"

He chuckled, "Yes."

With that said, he made her take a seat next to Hinata and have two other Hyuuga's take a stand against each other. She watched as they start to spar and focused closely at their stances.

Watching his clan spar, Hiashi had kept his eyes on the young Jounin and mentally hummed to himself when he saw how focused she was on them.

"You seem to be very focus, Kai."

Not losing her focus on the sparring, she answered, "When I have first arrived here, I have noticed how some of them always strike at some certain spots. My guess is, those must be where the chakra points are."

He smiled at her close observation, "You are correct about that, Kai." A thought then came to mind, "Would you like to spar against one of them?" His question surprised not only his daughter and nephew but everyone else that was in the room.

Looking at him, the young Namikaze looked at him in disbelief, "Are... you sure?"

His silent nod was her only answer. Sighing, she nodded, agreeing.

Getting up from her seat, Kai went to stand in the middle of the room, waiting for the opponent that the older man will choose. When he nodded to a certain Hyuuga, the man, who Hiashi has chosen, nodded without any argument and went to stand in front of the young sunset blonde.

He gave a hand signal, telling them to start whenever they are ready.

The two looked at each other before giving the hand signs of a sparring battle, accepting the match between them.

Memorizing the stance of the Hyuuga style, the young Jounin moved to a stance that she thought was defensive.

Hiashi, as well as the other members who were there, eyes widen in surprise when they saw her stance. Her stance on the Hyuuga style was flawless seeing as how she was in the correct position. Although it was good, can she use this in a spar against another Hyuuga?

Mentally humming to himself, the older man wanted to see how well this played out and decided to let them continue.

The other Hyuuga, who was her sparring partner, shook out of his shock and became serious. Taking his stance, he shot himself straight forward towards her. Blocking the palm that was aiming for her chest, Kai slapped his hand away and started to counter right back.

As the spar against the two kept going, Hiashi was truly surprised by how well the young Lord can do their style. Though there were a bit of mistakes on where she aimed at, but it's to be expected. She isn't a Hyuuga so of course, she wouldn't know where the chakra points are. But then again, Hiashi thought that it was probably by her close observation of the sparring earlier that she memorized some of the chakra points.

Quite impressed by her, an idea came to his mind. Though he will never allow it. He thinks maybe just this once, he'll let is slide since Kai herself has proved to him.

Neji, the branch member, nephew, and cousin to the main, tightened his fists on his lap as he watched the sparring match. He couldn't believe how easily the sunset blonde made it look like. The man who she was sparring against had many years of battle and yet, she made it look easy to take him down. No, he knew that there will be some others who will be strong and others who are mere failures. And yet, for some reason, just by watching her fight against one of their own and not once losing a breath, just made him angry. Angry, yet respect for her.

The sparring between the two finally ended when Kai grabbed the man's arm, that was about to hit her and threw a full out gentle fist close to his chest. The man was breathing heavily, knowing that he was outmatched.

Standing up straight, she let go of the man's arm and smiled with two fingers held out to close the match, "It was a nice match. You're quite an opponent."

Finally catching his breath, the man smiled and shook her outstretched fingers, "You as well, Lord Namikaze. I hope to spar with you again."

Still smiling, she nodded before letting go, watching as he and the other Hyuuga members were dismissed by their Head Leader.

Once they have all left, Hiashi told the two children to go and freshen up a bit before dinner. Without any argument, they left and did as they were told.

When they are finally alone, he turned to the young Jounin, "Kai, I would like to speak to you privately. If you may."

Wondering what he wanted to talk about, she nodded. Nodding at her acceptance, he started taking them to another room. A traditional one with tatami mats and the Hyuuga family name on a board on one side with a bunch of flowers for decoration on either side.

He gestured for her to sit on a zabuton that was on the mat. Doing as he silently asked, she sat facing the man as he sat on another one in front of her.

"Kai, may I ask how long you have learned the Hyuuga style? Usually, it takes years of training for us to at least perfect it. Yet, it seems to me that you have learned it within the few minutes that you have been here. Even though there were some flaws, it was nearly perfect."

Humming in thought, Kai answered, "It's probably because I have watched how some of the Hyuuga members fought. It's not just only today. There were some of the times where I would be partnered up in a squad by the Hokage with a Hyuuga." She shrugs, "By watching and learning how they move, I pretty much memorized it."

Chuckling, she rubs the back of her head, "Though it's not as easy as you think it was for me. I knew that there were some flaws like maybe my footing or where I was aiming, but it's to be expected."

He smiled, "Yes. It was to be expected. But this isn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

Confused, she asked, "Than what is it?"

"I would like to arrange a marriage. An engagement more so."

She was shocked and completely confused by the sudden proposal. Wondering where this had come from, she asked, "Lord Hiashi... may I ask why the sudden proposal?"

Understanding that she was confused, he answered, "It was during when I was watching your sparring session. Though you may have some flaws, I have also noticed that you would make a great Head of the Hyuuga Clan some day. You have pretty much learned some of the stances flawlessly."

"Yes. By watching and memorizing. But I had never done it until now. I only did it because I thought it would be an unfair advantage if I fought my way. So, I... decided to try out the Hyuuga style instead."

"And yet it was nearly perfect. Kai, if you keep practicing and learning the Hyuuga way, I know you will be perfect to become the next Head by marrying my daughter, Hinata."

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to argue with the stern man, she took a deep breath before slowly exhaling. She then bows to him, "I thank you for the proposal Hiashi. But I would have to deny."

Not all that surprised by her denial of the arranged marriage, he asked, "May I ask why?"

Sitting back up straight, she looked at him in the eyes, "I would not like to take away the happiness of your daughter. I think she would very much like it if she herself can choose her own lover when she grows up. It's not right for me nor you to choose and seal her fate for a life that she might be unhappy with. So Hiashi, I will have to deny your proposal."

Humming to himself, Hiashi knew that he could not argue with the young Jounin. She was right, even if he did propose an arranged marriage for his eldest daughter, she would most likely deny. Even though she is still young.

Sighing, he finally nodded, "I will gladly accept your denial, Kai."

He was then interrupted by a knock. They turned to see who it was when the person slid the tatami door open. Hinata could be seen as she shyly hid behind the door, "Father, Lord Namikaze, Mother said that dinner is ready and to come and eat."

Nodding, Hiashi got up from his seat, "Well then, shall we go and eat, Kai?"

Standing up as well, she nodded.

/

Dinner with the Head Hyuuga family was quite eventful. Hiashi would sometimes bring up subjects of how her missions are going and see how the other Hyuuga members are performing well on their missions. She answered honestly to him, saying how the Hokage had decided to have her take it easy for a couple of weeks since she had come back from the Sand Village a couple of days ago. And the Hyuuga's were doing just fine on their missions.

Once dinner was finally done, Kai had bowed to the family and started to make her way out to the front door. Putting on her shoes, she was about to open the door until a quiet and soft voice could be heard.

"U-umm, Lord Namikaze."

Turning to the voice, the young Jounin looked down and saw Hinata standing there in front of her. The young girl was fidgeting, having her hands intertwined while pushing her thumbs together.

She smiled at her shyness, "Did you need something, Hinata?"

Looking up at her, Hinata quiet yet loudly said, "Thank you! For... for not agreeing with Father's proposal."

Chuckling, Kai put a hand on her head, "You're welcome, Hinata. Everyone needs to have their happiness. Including you. So don't ever give up on your happiness, okay? And don't ever give up on Naruto either."

Her pale cheeks lit up a bit red when Kai had said the last part to her but nodded in agreement.

Giving her head a pat, the young Jounin started out for the door, leaving the young girl smiling.

/

The day at the Academy, Kiba was sitting next to Shino with a bandaged Akamaru sleeping in his sweater. The former telling the latter that he got to talk to Kai the other day.

"If it wasn't for Akamaru, I may have never met him. Heck, I'm surprised I even got to _talk_ to him!"

The young Aburame was playing with his bugs as he listened and decided to speak up, "I got to talk to him as well. He wasn't scared of my bugs like some others do. He said that they were pretty cool."

Kiba looked at him skeptically, "Seriously? We always see so many bugs. I doubt that he was _that_ impressed."

"D-don't say that, Kiba. I'm sure he was definitely impressed by your bugs Shino," a soft voice interrupted, making the two to look behind them.

They saw that it was Hinata, the always and usually quiet girl, was the one who spoke up.

"Really? Have you met him before Hinata?" Kiba asked, surprised that the quiet girl actually spoke up.

She nodded, smiling, "My father had him come over to our place the other day for dinner. He was really nice. So I know for sure that he was very impressed by Shino's bugs."

The hooded boy smiled at her, "Thank you, Hinata."

Just then their sensei dismissed them all, telling them that they can all go home now. Excited that the day was finally over, all of the kids rushed out of the academy and went to look for their relatives that came to pick them up. As the three walked out of the Academy together, they noticed that a certain blonde kid was looking around among the adults.

He held a sadness on his face when he couldn't find them until someone called out to him.

"Naruto!"

They watched as the blonde perked up at the familiar voice and smiled brightly when they saw the very person whom he was looking for.

He ran towards the person, "Kai!"

Running to the sunset blonde, Naruto hugged her tightly as he buried his face into her stomach before looking up at her, "I thought you wouldn't come today?"

She smiled softly at him, "I would always come for you, Naruto. You know that."

He smiled broadly at her and nodded, "Yeah, I know!"

Seeing someone else caught her eyes, Kai waved, "Sasuke!"

The trio turned their head to see the raven boy as he quietly walked over to them. Narrowing his eyes at the energetic blonde, he looks up at the girl and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Kai."

As the three talked among themselves, Naruto being the loudest and arguing with Sasuke, they all started to walk away from the Academy.

Watching the three, Kiba was the first to speak up, "You know, I just noticed that those two are very happy when they're with him."

The other two nodded, agreeing with him.

Hinata smiled as she watched Kai carrying Naruto on her back while holding a reluctant yet not arguing Sasuke's hand as they all walked together away from the Academy.


	12. Enter: Naruto Uzumaki

Two years have passed and Kai Namikaze is now thirteen years old. A child who looks like in her late teen, close to early adult; a young Jounin, and the first prodigy child of the late Fourth Hokage.

Speaking of Kai, she was in the Hokage Mansion, giving her report of her latest mission of escorting and protecting a Feudal Lord back to his home.

"You did a job well done, as usual, Kai," said Hiruzen Sarutobi.

The Third Hokage, a wise and respected elder man whom everyone looks up to, was in his Calligraphy Room. He was writing while smoking from his cigar pipe. He turned to look at her over his shoulder, "So, how are Naruto and Sasuke?"

Kai smiled as she thought about them, "Naruto's doing fine. As well as Sasuke."

"Is he still bent on revenge?"

Her smile vanished. There was no need to answer his question for they both knew the exact answer for it. Five years have passed since the massacre has happened. The grudge, the ambition that the young Uchiha still held for his brother was very strong till this day.

Inhaling from his pipe before sighing the smoke out, the smell of tobacco could be smelt throughout the room. Hiruzen was about to discuss something more with her until two shinobis came barging into the room.

"Lord Hokage! It's an emergency!"

The two looked over to them. Panic and annoyance were shown on the shinobi's faces.

"I hope you're not bothering me with some trivia. And don't tell me it's Naruto again," said the elder man, already used to this regular routine.

"It is Naruto again! He climbed onto the Great Stone Faces!"

"He put graffiti all over the Hokage."

Sighing, Hiruzen looked over to the young girl, who was smiling sheepishly of the regular news about Naruto's usual pranks as she scratched the back of her head. He couldn't help but compare her action and smile to Minato's. If the man was still alive, the two could've been twins. Besides the red part of her hair.

"Kai, would you mind telling Iruka of this event? Come back once you do."

Hearing the Hokage says the young Namikaze's name, the two shinobis looked over at her. They gasped and quickly bowed, "W-we're so sorry, Lord Namikaze! We didn't-"

She waved them off, "It's fine. I know Naruto can be a handful sometimes." With that, she dismissed herself by teleporting to the academy.

/

Appearing in front of the building, Kai looked up at it and smile softly as she reminisces about her very first day of being there. There were some hard times and good times during her academy years. But the best memory that she held precious the most to her was meeting her squad. Softly smiling at all the memories with them, she hopes that both Naruto and Sasuke would get to experience the same bonds that she did with her teammates when they graduate and pass their genin exam. Focusing back at the task at hand, Kai walked herself into the building, towards the room that she knew Iruka taught in.

Stopping in front of the very door, she knocked on it before slowly opening, catching every eyes and attention that was in the room. Iruka was at the front of the room, not yet noticing her presence. He was almost finished taking test results down until the students in the classroom started shouting in excitement.

"Oh my gosh, it's Kai Namikaze!"

"Kyaa! He looks even hotter up close!"

"I wonder what he's doing here?"

"I want to touch him!"

Everyone in the classroom sat up straight when they saw the young Namikaze. Even Sasuke had straightened up in his seat when he saw her.

Kai Namikaze, the girl who had been there for him before and after the Uchiha Massacre, was a very important person to him. Though she may have been _his_ friend first, she had stuck by his side until this day. Even though he had to share her with the loud idiot, Naruto Uzumaki.

His mind went to the memory of the little declaration that the young blond made in the bath a couple of years ago. A declaration of marrying the sunset blonde. He mentally scoffed at the idea of the Uzumaki marrying the older girl. She was someone who was kind, patient, understanding, and beautiful; when she has her hair down. So for her to be with someone like Naruto, who was boisterous and goofs off all the time… he just couldn't imagine or see it ever happening.

So when he heard Kai saying that they made a siblings pact, made him inwardly sighed in relief. Since the energetic blond was always with the young Namikaze, he got to spend more time with her than the Uchiha did. It had bothered Sasuke since he felt like his relationship with her is at a standstill.

Intertwining his hands in front of his face, his eyes narrowed at nothing in front of him as he made a mental promise to try and be with the sunset blonde as much as he could while training to become stronger to achieve his ambition.

Hearing Kai's name, Iruka looked up from his clipboard. His eyes widen when he saw that she was actually there, in his classroom. Not once has she ever come to visit his classroom before. So to see her standing there, worried and confused him.

"How can I help you, Kai?" asked Iruka.

The young Jounin looked at him after waving hello to the class, "Yes, it's about Naruto."

Knowing exactly where this is going, he sighs, "I wonder why it was so quiet in the class today. Where is he?"

Chuckling, she points out at the window. Everyone turned their head to see where she pointed at, just to see all four of the Hokage's faces graffitied. Seeing the Great Stone Faces vandalized, irked Iruka. Just when he was about to thank her for telling him, the boisterous laughter of Naruto Uzumaki could be heard from a distance.

Sighing in frustration and exhaustion, he thanked her, "Thank you, Kai. I'll make sure to bring him in and clean up his mess as punishment."

Smiling, she nodded, "I'll be taking my leave then."

Her words made most of the students whine.

"Aww! He's leaving already?"

"That sucks, I was hoping for him to show us some of his moves."

"Darn it! I didn't get a chance to touch him!"

/

Returning back to the Hokage Mansion, Hiruzen was back in his office, wearing his robe once more. Kai walked into the room as the man still puffs from his cigar pipe from behind the pile of paperwork that had piled up upon his desk.

Standing in front of his desk, she waited until he finished sorting through his paperwork until he finally looks up at her. Setting the papers aside, he folded his hands in front of him, "As you know, the graduation exam is coming soon."

Kai nodded, "That's right. Sasuke's graduating this year as it will be Naruto's third…"

Hiruzen nodded, "Correct. But they aren't the reason why I wanted to talk to you about."

Confused and curious about what he meant, she asked, "Then what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Inhaling from his pipe, he exhales before answering, "I know that you are still very young, but you are a Jounin."

She wonders on where he was going with this until his next words surprised her, "For the graduates this year, I will be partnering you up with another Jounin sensei who will or _might_ be passing their squad this year."

Frowning, she asked, "May I ask, Lord Hiruzen, why this sudden decision?"

Putting his pipe down, he intertwined his fingers together in front of him, "As you know that both Naruto and Sasuke are graduating this year, I would feel reassure if there were two Jounins looking after them."

Now she was confused by his explanation, "In order for the Jounin sensei and I to be able to watch the two, both boys have to be on the same team right? How will it work if they are separated?"

He didn't answer her. His silence telling her everything she needed to know.

Sighing, she rubbed the back of her head, "Alright then. So… who's the sensei? And we won't even know if Naruto will graduate this year."

"Oh I think you know him," he chuckled, handing her a file. "And as for Naruto… there's no need to worry about him. I have a feeling that he will pass this year."

Not questioning the elder man's intuition, Kai grabbed the handed file and looked through the squad that the two were put together and saw the third member to be none other than Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Haruno, a common girl with light pink hair and green eyes, was a smart girl from the information that was on the files. She is apparently smart with book knowledge, a bit average on Shuriken Jutsu, but quite poorly on Taijutsu. There wasn't much about her Genjutsu other than being knowledgeable about it. Her basic ninjutsu was also average.

She hummed at the information of the girl until she flipped to another page and saw who the Sensei was for the group. Her eyes widen at who it was.

"Wha-? _He's_ going to be their sensei?"

Picking up his pipe, Hiruzen lit it up, "Yes he is. He's a worthy Jounin who I know will be able to handle the two."

Sweat dropping, she smiled nervously at the elder man in front of her, "But… Lord Hiruzen, he has never passed a Genin squad ever since you assigned him to be a sensei."

He chuckles, "Well then, it'll teach the squad a lesson if they do not pass."

/

After talking about her being assigned to be the squad's Jounin assistant, Kai had noticed that it was time for the academy students to be out by now.

Making her way there, she watched as the kids ran out of the academy. The older's in groups while the youngers are being picked up by their parents, older siblings, or relatives. She smiles as she watched a little boy run past her and into his older brother's arms, calling out for him.

Watching them smiling happily made her remember of a certain sibling that was once happy just like them. She inwardly sighed, sad that the happy relationship had ended badly the way it did.

"Kai!"

Snapping out from her thoughts, Kai turned to the familiar voice. Before she could find them, the owner of the voice slammed himself into her. Quickly righting herself before they toppled over to the ground, Kai wrapped her arms around the familiar blond, smiling.

"Hello to you too, Naruto."

Smiling up at her, Naruto laughed, "Did you like the graffiti that I did this morning on the Hokage's faces? It was awesome wasn't it?"

She chuckled, "Yes it was. But you also know that you had to clean it up now, right?"

Smiling nervously at her words, he started to slowly back away from her, "Uh… I just remembered that I had to do something."

Amused by his little lie on trying to get away from cleaning, Kai crossed her arms in front of her, "Oh really? May I ask what it is?"

Sweating now, he scratched the back of his head, "Uhh… training?"

"Naruto!"

He jumped and quickly hid behind the girl. Turning her attention to the voice that had called out to the young Uzumaki, Kai saw Iruka standing there in front of them. His face was stern with his arms crossed in front of him.

He nodded at her, "Kai."

She smiled, "Iruka."

Looking away from her, Iruka narrowed his eyes at the young blond who was slowly trying to get away, "I sure ain't hope you're trying to sneak off from your punishment, Naruto."

Freezing in his spot, Naruto quickly rubs the back of his head as he turned to him, "O-oh… hey Iruka-sensei."

"Don't hey me!" Iruka irked. Grabbing the blond by the back of his collar, he started dragging him to the Hokage Monument, "You're going to be cleaning your mess up and _I'll_ be watching you until it's done."

"No! I don't want to! Kai, help me!" Naruto struggled as he cried for the sunset blonde to save him.

Chuckling, Kai watched as they made their way to the Monument, Naruto's cries still loud and clear. Once they were gone, she turned her attention down to the raven-haired boy who had stood by her side the whole time quietly. She smiled down at him, "Hey Sasuke, had a good day today?"

He hn'd as he grabbed her hand and started to fast walk away from the academy. She was confused by his sudden rush but heeded no explanation as she kept speed with him.

Once he saw that they were far enough away from the academy, Sasuke had decided to slow down but never letting go of Kai's hand. He was happy that they were finally alone without the loudmouth being in the way. Every time when he wishes to be alone with her, Naruto would always somehow find a way to come in between them.

But now that he wasn't here and was too busy being occupied, Sasuke was going to take this chance to try and spend every minute and every second with her. Even if most of it was training.

Walking side by side, not yet releasing each other's hand, Kai saw that they had arrived at one of the training grounds. Looking around, she saw that the area was empty, unoccupied. She looked down at the Uchiha when he finally let go of her hand.

She watches as he takes a few steps forward before turning around to face her, "Teach me a new Fire Jutsu, Kai."

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. Ever since the Uchiha Massacre, Sasuke would always come to her, when she isn't busy, and ask her to train him. She didn't mind helping him, however… she just wishes that his motivation to become strong was not for revenge. Sighing, she knew that she cannot change his mind once it is made up.

Looking down at the raven-haired boy, Kai saw that he has been patiently waiting for her reply. She hummed, deciding which Fire-style Jutsu to teach him. When she finally decided on one, she smiles, "Alright, but first show me how well your Fireball Jutsu has gotten. The last time you showed me-"

"Was unperfected. I know," Sasuke interrupted, looking away from her in irritation.

He remembered the first time he had tried out that Jutsu. It was when he asked _him_ to teach him how to do it. To try and make their father proud of him. Kai had been there when he had first tried it out and felt completely embarrassed when his fireball wasn't as big as his brother's. It came out as a mere small one. The same size as his younger self. But now that he is older, he has been training non-stop on trying to perfect the Jutsu as well as his Shuriken Jutsu and Taijutsu.

Shaking his head, Sasuke went to focus back at the task at hand. He took a few steps away from the young Namikaze and started to do the necessary hand signs, his chakra flowing with the certain amount that he thinks he may need.

Once done, he brought his hand out in front of him, "Fire-style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Kai watched as the heat from Sasuke's fireball lit right in front of them. She saw how he had executed the jutsu perfectly. However, she couldn't help but notice how much drainage it took on his chakra. She frowned, _'Looks like he's going to need some teaching on chakra control. But he did do the jutsu pretty well this time. I guess it won't hurt to teach him one fire jutsu.'_

She then inwardly chuckle, _'I think I'll leave_ him _to teach them chakra control.'_

"So?"

Snapping her attention back to him she smiled, "It was a lot better than the last time. So great job, Sasuke."

Though he would never show it on the outside, Sasuke was actually very happy on the inside from her praise.

"Now teach me the next jutsu already."

Kai couldn't help but chuckle at the tone that he used. He sounded so pouty as if he was a kid demanding for more sweets. Then again, he still is just a kid.

Walking so she could stand next to him, she ruffles his hair, "Alright. Now watch closely."

Doing the necessary hand signs, she noticed that Sasuke had been keeping a close eye at her hands, before performing the jutsu, "Fire-style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Bringing her hand up, she blew multiple small fireballs. Once she was done, she turned to look down at him, "Ready to try?"

He had an unimpressed look on his face when she looked at him. She raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong?"

Looking up at her, he answers, "It's just a smaller version of the Fireball Jutsu. It's not even that great. I _want_ to learn a stronger jutsu, Kai."

She frowned at him, "Sasuke, not every strong jutsu will be able to help you through if you were ever in a tight situation nor your revenge."

He looked down at the ground, his eyes narrowed. Sighing, she put a hand on his head, smiling, "Why don't you take a closer look."

Not understanding what she meant, he looked over at the ground and trees. There were scorch marks that her mini fireballs have left behind but what he didn't expect to see were shurikens left in their wake.

His eyes widen, "When did you?"

"I threw them at the exact time and the exact moment when I executed the jutsu."

He turned to look at her in awe. Chuckling, she continues, "You can do this too if you practice Sasuke. With this skill, you'll be able to catch your opponents off guard. Like, say you were fighting against a wind user, they'll blow the fire away but it'll leave them a nice surprise."

He contemplated her words. What she said was true. Every ninja always used tactics and Jutsu's to complete their goals no matter how weak or strong it may seem. Coming to a decision, he looked at her in determination, "Teach it to me."

/

The sun was setting when Kai had finished training with Sasuke. The raven-haired looked quite exhausted.

She smiled at him, "You did well today, Sasuke. We can continue training some other time."

Though he may not show a lot of expression to others, he still showed them around her and only to her. So to see him pout in front of her made her quietly chuckle at the childish look on his face, "Why can't we train tomorrow?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Tomorrow is your's and Naruto's graduation day. I think one or two days without training will do no harm. Besides, you should know better than anyone that training without breaks will only harm you. Not strengthen you."

He looked away. He knew that she was right. She was always right.

~Flashback~

It was two years ago that he stupidly kept on training non-stop. He had trained when it was sunny. He had trained when it even rained. At that time, he had only cared about getting stronger and his revenge. He remembered Kai coming to the training grounds multiple times to get him to stop and rest. But he refused her request every time. Heck, he even remembered Naruto coming by a couple of times to try and stop him so Kai would stop being worried about him.

Seeing Naruto and hearing him say Kai's name had only made him felt bitter and angry, so he had lashed out at the blond boy. He didn't know what happened after, but the next thing he knew, he had a busted lip and bruised ribs. While Naruto had sported the same as him. Both of them were breathing heavily, him more so than the latter.

That was when Kai had decided to show up. When she had seen them all bruised and bleeding, her face had shown disappointment, anger, and sadness. That's when Sasuke knew that he might've taken it a bit too far.

Instead of talking to them, she had merely grabbed a tired Naruto by his collar and put him on her back. Naruto hadn't mind the way she had to handle him. He just wrapped his arms around her neck and snuggled up on her back. Kai had walked over to him and was about to grab him too. But before she could grab him, he had gotten himself off the ground and stood to stand in front of her.

Both of them had stared at each other for about a minute or two until he finally spoke, "I'm sorry."

No reply. Just a sigh and a shake of her head. Waving a hand, she gestured for him to follow while carrying Naruto on her back.

Before he could follow her, he had only taken one step before everything turned black for him.

When he came to, he had found himself in a bed. The same bed that he had slept on before he moved out of the young Namikaze's house. Pushing himself up on the bed, his vision started spinning.

"Lay back down, you have a really high fever right now."

Before he could reply, he felt a hand gently push him back down on the bed. Once the dizzy spell is gone from his vision, he looked over to see Kai looking down at him from the bedside. Her face was stern but her eyes were soft, concerned for his health. When she saw that he was alright, she put the back of her hand on his forehead to feel his temperature from hers.

She hummed, "Your fever is still high."

Pulling her hand back, she turns to grab something on the nightstand before handing it out to him, "I need you to take this before you rest some more."

Not fighting her, he put his hand out for her to drop whatever she held into his hand. Feeling two small objects, he brought it close to face and saw that they were medicine.

"Eat it. It'll help you with your fever."

He didn't argue with her. Actually, he didn't want to at all. He didn't want her to be disappointed with him any more than she already is.

He tried to sit up again, but the dizzy spell quickly came back. When he almost fell sideways off the bed, Kai quickly caught him and righted him up.

He squeezed her arm as a silent thank you before putting the medicine in his mouth. Kai handed him a glass of water, which he kindly accepted, and drank it while swallowing the medicine. Once she saw that he was done, Kai grabbed the glass from him, setting it on the nightstand, and helped him lay back down. Seeing that he was fine and tucked in, she started to leave the room for him to rest.

Sasuke's eyes widen in panic when he saw her leaving. He didn't want her to leave while still mad and disappointed in him. So he quickly grabbed her by the back of her shirt.

That stopped her in her track. Turning around to face him, he saw her look at him, confusion in her eyes.

"Is there something you need, Sasuke?"

He didn't answer her. Instead, he let go of her shirt and brought the blanket up to his chin. He didn't know how to answer her. How to ask her if she was still angry at him. If she was disappointed in him.

Hearing her sigh, he focused his attention back on her. Kai had sat next to him on the bed, quietly waiting for him to talk.

Silence filled the room. It was a calm and yet an uncomfortable silence between the two until Sasuke finally decided to break it, "Are you mad at me?"

She didn't answer him right away. Rather, she looked away from him, staring out the window that was next to the bed. The moonlight filled the room as the wind blew softly through the window.

To say he was nervous is an understatement. He was afraid. Terrified. He was more afraid than the night of the Uchiha Massacre. He didn't want to lose Kai. She was the only important person to him ever since the massacre. So to have her leave him because he was too stubborn to listen to her when she told him to stop training, he didn't want to think about it.

A couple more minutes of silence passed between them until Kai finally spoke, "No, I'm not mad at you Sasuke."

Looking at her, he waited for her to continue.

Sighing, she looks down at him, "I'm not mad. Rather, I'm disappointed."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Sasuke ponders on what she meant.

Kai saw his confusion and further explained, "You said you wanted to get stronger. So you trained. I had no problem with your training, Sasuke. But the way how you did it… training all day and night… not listening to me when I asked you to stop and rest. Even when Naruto came and asked you to stop. But rather than rejecting him like you usually do, the both of you fought with each other until both of you were covered in bruises with busted lips and a bleeding nose."

She sighed and turned to look back out the window, "It's fine to train Sasuke. To become strong. But to train until you collapse and get sick like what you just did… that won't help you become stronger Sasuke. Rather, it will only weaken you. It will weaken your body."

Looking back at him, she could see that he understood yet at the same time, didn't see the harm in it. Sighing inwardly, she fully turns her body to face him.

"You want to become strong, right Sasuke?"

He answered her question right away with a nod.

"You want to become stronger than Itachi, right?"

Hearing the very name for his hatred and reasoning of becoming stronger, Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Of course."

"Than in order to become strong, you can't let your body become weak. If your body becomes weak, then how will you achieve your goal? Your revenge for your Clan? You won't be able to do it if you are weak and dead while your brother will roam the living, strong and healthy."

His eyes widen before narrowing them, finally understanding what she was saying. Feeling a hand on his forehead, he looks at it before looking over at Kai. She was smiling down at him now.

Blushing at her kind smile that was towards him, he brought the blanket to cover the bottom half of his reddened face. But never taking his eyes off of her.

"Seems you finally understand…"

~End of Flashback~

Ever since that day, Sasuke had made a mental schedule on his training with resting in between. And whenever Kai is free, he would add it to the schedule while trying to hang with her as well.

"You coming, Sasuke?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked back at her, "What?"

Kai smiled, knowing full well that he was in thoughts when she had asked him. She mentally laughed at how similar he was to Itachi.

"I asked if you wanted to get dinner with me, seeing as how late it has gotten."

Looking up at the sky, Sasuke saw that she was right. The sun had just set. The moon shining bright with the stars twinkling in the black blanketed sky. He then realizes what she just asked.

 _'Dinner? Alone with Kai?'_

Thinking about just the two of them alone having dinner, he lightly blushed at the thought. It would be like a date if no one else interferes that is. Like a certain loudmouth that clings himself onto the girl like a koala.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he focuses his attention back at the sunset blonde that was still patiently waiting for his answer.

"Sure."

Smiling, Kai started to their trek back to the village, "Do you know what you feel like eating?"

He shrugs as he walks next to her, his hands in his pockets, "Anything's fine."

Thinking, she started to list out loud to see which one he wants to go to, "We could go to Ichiraku's. We might meet Naruto and Iruka there."

Sasuke frowned, knowing that the Uzumaki boy would _definitely_ be there. He quickly tried to change the girl's choice, "I always see you eat there with the idiot. Why not somewhere else…"

She looked at him, "Alright, like what?"

Without thinking, he chose by pointing randomly at a building when they made it to the restaurant area. Looking over to where he pointed to, Kai looked in disbelief, "You want to go eat in a pub?"

Hearing her words, he looked at where he pointed and felt embarrassed when he saw that she was right. He then heard her chuckle at his mistake. Trying to hide his reddening face, he brought the collar of his shirt up. Before he could embarrass himself any further, a loud voice that the two instantly recognize from anywhere, yelled out to the young Namikaze.

"Kai!"

The two turned to where the voice came from and was met by a blur of orange and yellow slamming itself into the older girl. Kai, used to his unexpected hugs, caught him in her arms and smiled, "Hello again, Naruto."

Removing his face from her stomach, he smiled brightly up at her, "Kai! Come have ramen with me and Iruka-sensei!"

Chuckling, she patted him on the head, "I gladly would, but I'm supposed to be having dinner with someone else."

Naruto pouted and looked over to see who she was going with. When he saw who it was, his eyes narrowed as his arms gripped a bit tighter around her waist.

Having no problem in returning the feeling, Sasuke glared right back at the blond, his fists clenched tightly in his pockets.

Sensing their rivalry, Kai couldn't help but sigh. She will never understand what started their rival for each other is, but she just wished that she wasn't in the middle of it. Like right now for example.

"Kai, Sasuke. We were just about to head to Ichiraku's. Why not join us?"

Looking over to the Chunin sensei, Kai smiled at him, "Thank you, Iruka. But Sasuke and I were going to go and eat somewhere else."

Naruto quickly look up at her, "What?! Just the two of you?"

She smiled, nodding to his question.

Turning to look at the raven-haired, he was quickly irked at the smirk that appeared on the Uchiha's face. Then with a brilliant idea, he grins, "Than how about Iruka-sensei and I join both of you?"

Sasuke's eyes widen at the question. If Kai accepted the offer than he wouldn't be able to be alone with her anymore. Instead, he had to endure the night with the boisterous blond and his academy sensei.

"I don't know, Naruto. I did tell Sasuke that we would have dinner together. You'll have to ask him," said Kai, turning to look at the Uchiha, who had stood quietly the entire time.

Just wanting Kai to be happy, Sasuke inwardly sighed. He turned his head away from them, "Whatever. We can eat at Ichiraku's."

He then started making his way towards the Ramen stand. When he brushed past the smug looking Uzumaki, he quietly whispered, "You owe me."

Letting go of Kai, Naruto turned around to stick his tongue out at him, "Nyeh!"

He stopped when he felt a hand on his head. Looking up, he saw Kai smiling down at him, "Come on."

Shouting in excitement, he quickly grabbed her hand and started running towards the stand where Iruka and Sasuke were now waiting for them.

/

After getting their orders, Naruto was the first to quickly dig into his noodles, as the others took their time.

Seeing some sliced tomatoes on her side salad dish, Kai picked them up and started putting them into Sasuke's. The raven-haired looked up at her in question after taking a mouthful of noodles.

She smiled, "You like tomatoes don't you?"

Lightly blushing, he quickly swallowed and looked down at his bowl, nodding. She chuckled at him before starting to eat her ramen. Her attention was turned to the conversation on her other side.

"Naruto," Iruka started.

The said boy hummed as he kept slurping his noodles happily, "Hm?"

"Why would you do that to the Hokage faces? I mean, you know who the Hokage are, don't you?"

"Course I do," answered Naruto, his mouth still full.

Softly chopping him on the head, Kai saw him flinch a bit at her hit, "What did I say about talking with your mouthful."

Slurping the rest of his ramen, broth included, Naruto breathed out his held breath before quickly apologizing to Kai and finally answering his sensei, "Everybody knows. They were the greatest shinobi of their time, right? The best of the best. Undefeated ninja champs."

He then looks up at Kai who had just finished eating her ramen and is now eating her small salad. She hummed when she caught him looking at her. Looking away from her, the face of the Fourth Hokage appeared in his mind.

"And the Fourth Hokage's the one who saved the village from the nine tailed fox. He was the most amazing…"

As he said the last part, he couldn't help but remember the large scar on Kai's back. He was snapped out of his memory when Iruka slowly asked, "Then why did you-"

Knowing that he was going to ask, Naruto interrupted him, "Because I'm going to be greater than any of them."

He grins at Iruka, a look of determination sparkle in his eyes as he pointed at him, "Me. Naruto. The next Hokage. A ninja legend! Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me and look up to me. Believe it!"

Hearing him proudly proclaim his ambition, Kai couldn't help but chuckle quietly. She knew, that as long as Naruto carried that determination with him through all the way, no one and nothing else will stop him from achieving his goal. Ever.

He will become strong and show everyone that he isn't what they all make him out to be. He will show everyone _who_ he is and will work hard to gain their respect.

Thinking about his ambition, Kai looked down at Sasuke. He has been quiet the entire time when the two talked. Nudging him a bit, he looked up at her from the corner of his eyes.

"You alright?" she quietly asked.

"Hn," was his only answer.

Hearing the Uchiha's famous words, Kai couldn't help but want to stretch his cheeks. For so long she had to hear those same responses from the older sibling. So to hear the younger sibling giving her the same response whenever she had asked Itachi the same question… she couldn't help but inwardly sigh.

She decided to turn her attention back to the two when she heard Naruto ask Iruka, "Uh, by the way, I kind of want to ask a little favor, sensei."

Swallowing, Iruka knew what he wanted to ask, "You want another bowl?"

He instantly declined, putting his hands together in a begging manner, "Uh-uh. I want to try on your headband. Come on, please?"

Looking up at his headband, Iruka smiled as he touched it, "Oh, this? No way. You can only wear the Leaf headband when you finally graduate from the Academy and become a ninja. You've got to pass the test tomorrow."

"That is so uncool!"

Iruka laughed, "Hey, is that why you took off your goggles?"

Embarrassed at being caught, Naruto quickly shouted, "I want another bowl!"

Kai chuckled at the two. Pouting, Naruto looked at her, "It's not funny, Kai!"

Hearing a small snicker, he looks over Kai's other side to glare at the Uchiha, "What?! Did you just laugh at me, Sasuke?!"

Instead of answering him, Sasuke just smirked at him and looked away as he ate the sliced tomato that Kai had given him. His silent answer irked Naruto as he was about to shout until another bowl of ramen appeared in front of him. Grumbling, he decided to leave the raven boy alone and ate his new bowl of ramen.

Kai smiled at his restraint of shouting at the young Uchiha. She knew that he would usually yell at Sasuke, but to see him show restraint was an improvement.

Her attention was turned to the raven-haired when he stood up from his seat, "I'm going to get going now. Thanks for dinner Iruka-sensei. I'll see you tomorrow, Kai."

Standing up, Kai followed him out, "I'll walk with you, Sasuke."

He waited, not wanting to reject her offer. Kai turned to the two, "I'll see the two of you tomorrow. And good luck Naruto."

Naruto wasn't able to answer seeing as his mouth was full. So Iruka answered for them, "All right. Be careful going home you two."

Smiling, she nodded at him before starting to walk with Sasuke to his home.

It was quiet between the two. A calm silence, a wonderful night. The moon shined bright in the sky with its companions of millions of stars.

Breathing in the night air, Kai couldn't help but smile. As she did this, she didn't notice that a pair of onyx eyes have been staring at her. Admiring the way how she held herself.

She was beautiful, strong, and fearless. Yet, kind to others whether they are strangers or not. But when she is angry, she will show no mercy to those who had hurt or kill those close to her.

Watching her, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if _he_ saw Kai the way he did. The memories of how _his_ eyes would soften whenever she is around, makes him wonder how _he_ saw her. Sasuke may have been young back then before the massacre. But even he knew the looks that _he_ would usually give to the young Namikaze.

It was the same look that their father would give to their mother when he thinks no one is either looking or around.

"Sasuke, are you alright?"

Taken away from his thoughts and admiring, Sasuke looked at their surroundings. They had arrived at the front door of his house and Kai was now facing him, fully looking at him.

He answered, "Fine."

She frowned at his answer, "You sure? 'Cuz you looked very solemn just now."

"Yeah. I was just thinking."

Not wanting to push anymore, she nodded, "Alright. Well, this is where we part." Before she leaves, she walked up to him.

Confused, his eyes didn't leave her until she was in front of him. Grabbing the back of his head, she pulled him to her and softly kissed him on the forehead. His eyes widen at the contact of her soft lips upon his skin.

When she pulled away, she smiled down at him, "I know you don't like others to tell you good luck. So, this is my saying 'Good Luck' to you for tomorrow even though I know that you'll pass."

Chuckling, she ruffled his hair before starting her trek home, leaving a still very daze Sasuke. When she was gone from sight, he slowly lifted a hand to touch his forehead where Kai had kissed and smiled with a light blush before entering his home.

/

It was the day of the graduation exam. It was late afternoon already and Kai wondered how the two did. Sasuke, she had no doubt would do just fine.

Naruto, on the other hand… she knew that it would be his third try. The first two years she understood. It was the years where the sensei's didn't give a damn about Naruto. So in return, he didn't a damn about them. Rather, he always either left to prank or to be alone.

She focused her attention back to the present when she saw a white bag dangling in front of her. Blinking, she looked up from where she sat, which was on a bench near the Academy, and saw Kakashi smiling down at her.

"Yo. You seem to be deep in thoughts. Want to talk about it?"

Shaking her head, she smiled up at him, "It's nothing serious. Just wondering how the two are doing, is all."

Humming, he sat next to her as he sat the bag on his lap, "They'll do fine. Besides, you're the one who trained them to this day."

She sighed, "I know. But the one whom I'm most worried about is Naruto."

"Well, we'll just have to find out later today if he does pass or not. Now don't we," said Kakashi.

The rustling sound of the bag that he had with him was heard before a stick of dango appeared in front of her face, "Here."

Accepting the sweet, Kai couldn't help but chuckle, "I see you have a crave for sweet today."

Kakashi chuckled, "Not really. I was passing by and saw you sitting here, deep in thoughts. So I thought getting this would get you out of whatever brooding thoughts you have been thinking about."

His explanation made her laugh, "Well, it worked."

Smiling, the two sat as they enjoyed the presence of each other while eating the sweets.

/

Waiting out front with the other friends, family, and guardians, Kai stood as she looked for a certain Uchiha and Uzumaki out at the front. When she didn't see them, she frowned a bit, worried if something had happened. However, her worries were relieved when she saw a certain raven-haired walking out of the doors. His brand new headband tied on his forehead.

She saw him look around through the crowd while maneuvering through them, not trying to touch anyone. When his eyes finally met her's, he quickly made his way to her.

Kai smiled, "Congratulations, Sasuke."

He let a small smile appear on his lips, "Thanks, Kai."

Looking away from him, she searched once more, "Do you know where Naruto is? Did he pass as well?"

Silence was her only answer from the Uchiha. Looking down at him, she saw him looking over at the only swing that the Academy has. Looking over at that direction, her heart immediately ached and reached out for the boy.

There, sitting on the swings, sat none other than Naruto. Sadness was clearly seen on his face as he sat there, watching as his classmates were congratulated by friends and family.

Kai knew that if she were to walk up to him right now, he would only put up a strong facade. He would just put a fake huge smile on his face and tell her that there would always be next time. However, she knew that this year, he really wanted to graduate.

Seeing him put his goggles back on, Kai was about to walk up to him with Sasuke by her side until she stopped when she saw that Mizuki had approached him first. Standing back a bit, she watched as the two interact before leaving the grounds. She looked over to where Iruka and Lord Hokage stood.

Hiruzen caught her eyes and mentally gave her orders not to follow. Sighing, she nodded before turning her attention back to Sasuke with a smile, "So, you want to go out and celebrate on graduating? It'll just be the two of us."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, "What about Naruto?"

"He seems busy talking to Mizuki. And besides, if I were to approach him right now, he wouldn't want to talk about it to me just yet… I'll wait till later tonight to confront him."

He nodded, knowing that she was right.

"Alright! Let's go celebrate shall we?"

/

Later on that night, Kai was making her way home after dropping Sasuke off from their dinner celebration and running away from fangirls until an Anbu suddenly made an appearance in front of her. He bowed on one knee, "Lord Namikaze, Lord Hokage wishes to see you. It is quite urgent."

Nodding, she teleported herself, instantly standing right in front of him. Turning around, she saw that they were standing in front of the building that held secret scrolls, including the Scroll of Sealing. There was a huge crowd of Chunins and Jounins, that surrounded them.

Not understanding what was going on, she turned back to the Hokage, "Lord Third?"

"Naruto stole the Scroll of Sealing," was all he needed to say for her to understand the situation right away.

Before she could say anything, one of the shinobi's shouted, "Lord Hokage, this is not just a prank! This is a serious crime!"

"That scroll contains secrets that were sealed by the First Hokage! Secrets known only to our village!"

"If it falls into the wrong hands, they could destroy our entire way of life."

It was quiet until Hiruzen finally made a decision, "All right. Bring Naruto here at once."

"Sir!"

And with that command, everyone dispersed.

Still standing next to the Hokage, Kai turned to face him, "You and I both know that Naruto wouldn't just take the scroll for evil ambition."

He sighed, "I know. But we both know that Mizuki is behind it. Which is why I didn't want you to do anything."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "So, you used Naruto as bait. To finally catch Mizuki in the act."

He nodded, "I'm sorry."

Sighing, she shook her head, "It's fine. This is how a ninja life is."

He nodded until he started into the building. He hummed in question when he saw Kai walk next to him.

"I can't always baby and protect Naruto forever," was her only answer.

Smiling, he chuckles, "You're right. Especially since he wants to become Hokage."

/

Hours passed as the two watched the battle through the Hokage's crystal ball in a secluded room. Kai clenched her hands tightly when she heard Mizuki announced the decree and spouting out lies to her little brother. But she calmed herself, knowing that anger will only do so much.

Hiruzen sighed as they watched Naruto run away from the two Chunins, the Scroll of Sealing tightly bound on his back, "This is not good. Mizuki has a big mouth. He made Naruto feel so bad. Worse than he's ever felt. It could unleash the power inside of him. If Naruto keeps tampering with the scroll, the seal that locks the fox spirit inside of him could be broken, and the beast could come out. If that happens, I fear for us all."

Not taking her eyes from the image, Kai answered, "I won't let that happen. I will stop him before that could happen."

/

The sun was rising, showing them that a new day is about to start. And as Kai watch Naruto finally earn his ninja headband, she couldn't help but smile.

She looked up once the image started to fade and saw the Hokage smiling at her, "Come. Let us tell everyone that everything is well and that they don't need to look for Naruto anymore."

Nodding, she walked next to him as they exited the room and building. There were shouts when they exited.

"You're telling me no one can find Naruto?"

"Not a clue."

"This is bad news. We've got to smoke him out or something."

When they saw Kai walking out of the building with Lord Third, two of the Shinobi's quickly ran up to her, "Lord Namikaze! Please, you're the only one who can find Naruto!"

Before she could answer them, Hiruzen interrupted, "There's no longer any need to worry."

They all turned to him, "Lord Hokage!"

"The scrolls safe. Naruto will be back soon," he reassured them.

Some of them were in disbelief and worry. But if the Hokage said so, then they will stop the search. However, that didn't mean that they would relax. Not until the Scroll of Sealing is back in its rightful place.

"Kai, how about you go and retrieve them and the scroll," said Hiruzen, smiling.

Nodding, she instantly teleported herself by using the marked kunai that Naruto still had. So when she suddenly appeared, both Naruto and Iruka jumped in surprise at her presence.

She smiled at them, "Hey you two. You both look worse for wear." She looked over at the Chunin, "Especially you Iruka."

Iruka chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah well, it wasn't easy."

She nodded before turning to look at Mizuki's beaten up body, "I know."

"Kai! Look! I finally graduated! I finally did it!" Naruto shouted, jumping up and down in front of her.

Looking down at him, she chuckled, "Looks like you did, Naruto. This calls for a celebration!"

"Yeah! Iruka's treating us to ramen and Kai being there is even better!"

The two older chuckled at the young blond's excitement.

/

It was still early in the morning when the three finally finished eating. Naruto had wanted to go to Kai's place seeing as he was still happy, elastic that he finally graduated.

So when they arrived at her place and entered the house, Kai had just closed the door behind her when Naruto's humming went silent. Wondering what was wrong, she walked over to the living room to find him sitting on the couch, looking sadly down at his hand.

Sitting next to him, she looked at him, worry etched on her face, "What's wrong, Naruto?"

He didn't say anything at first. Not until a few minutes passed before he finally spoke, "Did you know about it?"

Knowing exactly what he meant, she answered, "The decree? Yes."

His hand clenched tightly in his lap, his shoulder shaking, "Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because… Just like Lord Hokage… I wanted you to live a normal life."

"But… If you knew that I had the nine tailed fox inside of me… that it was that… _beast_ that gave you that scar and took your parents away from you. Why did you still talk to me?"

Silence was all he got. When she didn't answer him, he snapped at her as tears ran down his face, "If it's out of pity! Or because you want your enemy closer-"

Before he could finish, Kai had pulled him into her arms, hugging him tightly to her. Naruto didn't resist her. Rather, he ended up wrapping his arms tightly around her, scared that he would lose her forever on whatever her answer would be. He just really hope that she didn't see him as a monster all this time and just kept him to keep tabs of him so she could kill him later.

"I didn't talk to you out of pity or because I see you as the monster who took my parents away," said Kai. Than mentally thought, _'Our parents.'_

"I became your friend, your sibling, a father and a mother figure to you… because I know that if I were in your place, that I would want to have a friend. A friend, a family who will be there for me no matter how hard life gets. That they would always be there for me. Naruto, my parents don't blame you for their deaths."

He pulled away to look at her, "How do you know?"

She smiled, "Because, even though I may not have spent many years with them. Just that one year and a couple of months were enough to let me know how they truly are. And I know that if they hadn't had died, they would have accepted you as part of our family with open arms."

His eyes teared up again, as he happily tackled her down off the couch and onto the floor. She breathily laughed and tightened her hug around him.

Nuzzling his nose in her neck, Naruto, for the first time, felt like a huge weight was lifted off him and he was happy. Happy that he met Kai and have her in his life.


	13. Konohamaru Friend or Foe

Two days have passed since the event with Mizuki. Naruto had spent the night at her place again.

It was her day off as Kai was still sleeping peacefully in her bed. Until a certain loud blond decided to ruin it by slamming her bedroom door open.

"Kai! Kai, wake up!" shouted Naruto, jumping up and down on her bed.

Groaning, Kai sat up as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Naruto? What are you doing up so early?"

Grinning, he chuckles as he jumps and harshly sat on her lap. She grunted as she put her hands on his hips to hold him still.

"I was wondering if you still have that face paint from last month."

Yawning, she tiredly looked at him, "Yeah, it's in the top drawer of my bedroom drawer."

He smiled excitedly and jumped off of her, heading straight for the top drawer in her room. Kai watches as Naruto rummages around until he shouted in excitement. She frowned, "Naruto, what do you need the face paint for?"

"It's a surprise. Believe it!" he chuckles, before leaving her bedroom.

Hearing the door for the guest bedroom slam closed, Kai knew that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Once she was up, her body won't let her laze back into bed.

Shrugging, she decided to stretch and get out of bed.

/

Kai was with the Third Hokage, standing by his side as he looks and accepts the new graduate's pictures with a Chunin sitting next to him. She couldn't help but sweatdrop at her being there.

When she had gotten ready that morning, she had everything planned out to enjoy her day off until a Chunin came and knocked on her door. They had told her that the Hokage had requested for her. Without questioning on what the Hokage may have needed her for, she had quietly gotten ready in her Jounin outfit and gone to see him.

So now here she stands, wishing that she had asked in the first place.

Sighing inwardly, Kai decided not to dwell on it any longer. What's done has been done. Though she wished that she could relax on her break, she didn't mind being there either. She at least got to see the Genin's pictures and meeting them while Hiruzen Sarutobi looked them over.

"See you later, Kai. Don't forget to come play Shogi with me later."

"Kya! Kai! It's so great to see you again!"

"Kai! You've got to train with me and Akamaru when you're free again! We've become a lot stronger the last time we had trained together."

"I'll see you later, Kai."

"I-it was nice to meet you, Lord Namikaze."

She would always receive farewells from the newly Genins when they came into the room. Some would even squeal in excitement and could barely make any words when they see her. Others, very quiet, but nod at her.

Once the girl, who is one of Kai's many fangirls, finally left the room, Hiruzen started chuckling. Kai couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the elder man.

"Lord Hokage, if I may ask. Why are you laughing?"

Quieting from his chuckle, Hiruzen looked up at her, "It would seem you are quite popular with the Genins."

Rubbing the back of her neck, she nervously chuckle, not knowing how to reply to his statement.

Their attention turned back to the next person when they heard the door open. Kai smiled when she saw Naruto. The young blond held a huge grin on his face when he entered the room. But when his sight landed on her standing next to the Hokage beside the table, his blue eyes brightened. He ran and jumped at her, tackling her to the ground, "Kai!"

"Oof!" Kai breathlessly breathed out.

Hiruzen watched the two in amusement.

Never, has he seen Kai smiled so brightly to others. Sure they would be there but Hiruzen knew the feeling of a family. To know that not all of your family members is truly gone. To Kai, Naruto was that family. The only family that would truly make her smile, unlike any others. That is unless she ends up finding someone with whom she ends up falling in love with.

Getting up off the floor, Kai ruffled Naruto's hair, "Come on now, Naruto. I just saw you this morning. And the Hokage is here too, so be professional."

Complying to her words, Naruto went to sit on the chair that was in front of them. His smile still plastered on his face.

Interlocking his fingers in front of him, Hiruzen asked, "Now Naruto. Did you finish taking your picture?"

The young blond nodded his head, "Uh-huh. Here."

Grabbing the paper that had his picture and graduate information on it from his hands, both the Hokage and Kai looked at it. The former couldn't help but frown in distaste while the latter dropped her head in embarrassment.

Naruto laughed, "At first, you know, I couldn't figure out exactly how to do it. It took me, like, three hours to work it out and stuff. But finally, I got it. Like an art project on my face, only cooler."

Kai sweatdropped at his reasoning, _'Well it's no wonder he asked for the face paint. If I had known he was going to use it for this, I would have never had told him where it was at.'_

"Take it again," was Lord Third's quick reply.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, confused at first until his words quickly registered in his head. "No way!"

Sitting back in his chair, Hiruzen sighed, "We can't accept this photo."

"Yeah? Well, I'm not doing it again."

Both Hokage and Uzumaki stared down at each other. The former silently demanding for the latter to retake his picture.

Looking back and forth at the two, Kai inwardly sighed. She was about to speak up and tell Naruto to just go and retake it until he did the unexpected.

"Transform!"

They watch as the smoke slowly clear to reveal a female naked version of Naruto, who blew a kiss at their direction.

"Pretty please, Lord Hokage."

"Huh?"

The technique was so unexpected to the elder man that he ended up gaining a nose bleed, falling back in his chair, collapsing down onto the floor. Kai, on the other hand, put a hand over her eyes as she shook her head in embarrassment.

Transforming back, Naruto couldn't believe that his Jutsu actually worked on the elder man.

/

A few minutes passed as Kai helped the Hokage back to consciousness and into his seat. After some explanation on the type of technique that Naruto had used, he took a handkerchief out from his pocket and started wiping the blood from his nose away, "That's the Sexy Jutsu you say? Very tricky. Much too tricky. Don't do it again."

 _'And yet you fell for it,'_ thought Kai, standing back next to the man.

Chuckling nervously, Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"And where is your headband, Naruto? You're supposed to be wearing it."

Touching the goggles that are on his head, he replied, "I'm not putting it on until the orientation. I don't want to mess it up."

"So you want your headband nice. But your photo, which is supposed to identify you makes you look like a clown. It's for ninja training and missions, which is the key to your future." Bringing the photo up, Hiruzen looked down at it, "Look at this picture. You can't even tell who it is."

"Well, fine. How am I supposed to know all this complicated stuff anyway?" Naruto complained.

Kai raised an eyebrow at him, "Didn't I tell you all this last night?"

Naruto straightened in his seat, sweating bullets.

When she didn't get a reply from him, she smiled brightly with a dangerous aura emitting from behind her, "Naruto. Don't tell me you ignored me and started thinking about ramen again."

Busted, he gulped nervously as a slight chuckle left his mouth.

Before she could do anything to him, the sound of a sharp weapon could be heard throughout the room. They all turned at the source when the door to the room slammed open.

"Old man. I challenge you!" A kid, who is a few years younger than Naruto and Kai, ran into the room. He was running straight at the Hokage with the hand, that still held the shuriken, raised. "I'm going to defeat you and become the Fifth Hokage!"

Unfortunately, the kid didn't get far until he tripped on his two feet. Slamming down hard on his face on the floor.

Losing her irritation at her little brother, for now, Kai blinked at the sight of the Third Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru.

Konohamaru clutched his face in pain as he bends in a fetal position on the floor. They looked away from the boy when a set of rushing footsteps made its way to them. Standing at the doorway this time was an elite Jounin who goes by the name, Ebisu. Konohamaru's private ninja training teacher.

Getting up, Konohamaru rubbed his face, "Ooh, something tripped me."

"Are you okay honorable grandson?" asked Ebisu, worried that the child might have gotten seriously hurt. "And by the way, there's nothing here for you to trip on. It's pretty flat."

Kai watched the kid in amusement until her eyes narrowed at the grandson's trainer when he smirked at Naruto. It was always those smirks that would give one away when they are thinking something negative about her little brother.

Her attention was taken away from the older man when Konohamaru spoke accusingly, pointing at Naruto, "Alright. You're the one who tripped me aren't you?"

Angry at the accusation, Naruto grabbed him by his scarf, "Aah! You tripped over your own feet dork."

"Hey, you. Take your hands off of him right now. He's the honorable grandson of the honorable Third Hokage," said Ebisu.

"Huh?"

Looking down at the kid, Naruto contemplated if he should whack the kid anyway or let him go.

Smirking, Konohamaru provoked him, "What's the matter huh? I thought you were going to hit me tough guy. Afraid because the Third Hokage is my grandfather?"

That seemed to snap Naruto on his decision, "I don't care if he's your grandmother! So believe it!"

With that claim, he smacked the kid hard on the head.

Kai chuckled nervously, "Oh boy."

/

After the event with Lord Third's Grandson at the academy, Hiruzen had dismissed Kai for the day.

Walking through the town, Kai smiled at the peacefulness in the village. She was walking past by the hot springs until the screams from the women side made her jump.

Thinking that it was probably nothing and just some pervert getting whacked by peeping in on the women's side, she carried on her way.

/

Looking up at the setting sun, Kai smiled at the beauty of the colors in the sky. It has been a long time since she got to relax and enjoy her surroundings. She will never know when she will be able to enjoy something like this ever again.

Tightening her hold on her bags of groceries, Kai faced forward again and was about to make her way back home until a certain hand brushed against hers. She smiled, instantly recognizing the person by their chakra.

"Hello again, Sasuke."

The boy hummed in response before grabbing the extra bag from her hand. Chuckling at his silent generosity, both of them started making their trek back to her home.

The silence between the two was calm and serene. A comfortable one that did not bother either of them. Of course, it was broken when Naruto came bounding out of the clearing woods and quickly jumped himself onto the back of the older blonde.

"Kai!"

"Naruto," Kai chuckled, holding the young Uzumaki by his legs while also carrying the bags of groceries. "Did you have fun today with Konohamaru?"

It took Naruto a couple of seconds to contemplate his day with the boy until he smiled, "Yeah. It was fun. But just not the whacks though."

She raised an eyebrow at his last words, "Whacks?"

Kai didn't get her answer when Naruto finally noticed that they weren't alone. Looking down, he shouted, pointing down at the culprit, "Sasuke?! What are you doing here?!"

The Uchiha hn'd, "I was already here before you, loser."

With that reply, the argument between the two commenced. Which didn't bother Kai one bit since she was used to it. Rather, she laughed at the two.

Naruto had gotten off her back to shout at the ravenette face-to-face. So when they heard her laugh, both of them turned their heads to her.

"What's so funny, Kai?" asked Naruto.

Laughter forming into chuckles, she put the bags down by her feet and put her hands on their head. She smiled softly at them, "Don't ever change. The both of you."

Blushing at her smile, the two nodded. One smiling brightly while the other looked away with a small smile.

/

It was the early morning the next day and Kai had woken up to make lunch boxes for both Naruto and Sasuke.

After having dinner with just the three of them again, the two boys had left her home last night. Wanting to sleep early and have the energy for their orientation.

Finishing at topping the lunchboxes, Kai smiled at how fast the two were growing. It felt like it was just yesterday when they were all so small. Still learning things in the academy.

Now, now they were Genins. Newly-trainees who are about to experience the real world of being actual ninja's.

Sighing, she closed the lids to the boxes and wrapped them neatly before putting them in her pouch. She grabbed her Jounin vest when a knock came upon her front door. Making her way, she put her sandals on before opening the door.

There, standing in all his glory, stood Kakashi Hatake. He smiled down at her, "Are you ready to go to the meeting, Jounin assistant?"

She chuckled at his words, "I guess Lord Third already talked to you about it."

He hummed, "Of course. He talked about it with me before he told you."

Locking the door behind her, both of them started walking towards the Hokage tower.

"I figured as much. But are you sure you only accepted it because you missed spending time with me?" said Kai, smiling cheekily at him.

Blushing, Kakashi looked in front of him, glad that he wore a mask so she couldn't see his reddened face. Coughing in his fist, he spoke nonchalantly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She chuckled, patting him on the shoulder, "Relax. I was just joking."

He relaxed, though face still a bit red, smiled and walked happily beside her.

/

Her eyebrows twitched.

She couldn't believe what Kakashi just did.

What was only supposed to take at least less than ten minutes to get to the Hokage Tower, the older Jounin had turned it into an hour. She was so caught up on catching up on things with the silver-head Jounin that she hadn't noticed that he made them take the long route. He then made it turned into another hour by getting dangos. The store was low on them because of a certain purple-haired Jounin who had gotten up early and bought almost all of their early-made ones.

Of course, Kai had no problem waiting. The only thing that she did have a problem was falling for Kakashi's stalling. Now they were two and a half hour late to the meeting that was being held.

Kakashi chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "Well, I guess we should get going or else we'll miss the rest of the meeting."

He flinched, sweating bullets when he saw her smiling calmly at him, "Oh, you don't say."

Kakashi wasn't able to take a step back away until her hand squeezed harshly around his wrist, making him jump frightfully. Her calm smile was so scary that up close, he could feel her anger radiating slowly from her.

That was his last thoughts until Kai teleported them straight into the room that was holding the meeting. The Jounins, who were the closest to them when they appeared, all jumped at their sudden appearance. When they saw that it was the two whom they were all waiting for, they were about to commence the meeting until a loud thump and bang were heard.

Everyone in the room turned to the source. Just to see a downed Kakashi and a now calm smiling Kai by his side. The silver-head ninja laid on the floor with a huge bump on his head, steam rising from it.

Asuma chuckled, "Can't blame him for hitting Kakashi."

Kurenai smiled, "Agree. He should've known Kai wouldn't want to miss this meeting."

Clearing his throat, Hiruzen gained everyone's attention in the room.

"Now that Kakashi Hatake and Kai Namikaze are finally here. Let's check on our Genin's shall we?"

Nodding, they all agreed and started gathering around his crystal ball.

/

Most of the Jounin who were gathered had all seen their students whom they were going to have trained under them. The last to see their team was Kakashi and Kai. Looking down into the crystal ball, both Jounin watched as Naruto was shoved aside by none other than Sakura Haruno.

Kai frowned at her action, _'That won't do.'_ She looks at Sasuke who was staring at nothing but the wall in front of him.

"Most promising new student, Sasuke Uchiha. Is that him?" asked one of the Jounins.

Hiruzen nodded, "Yes, he's the one."

"He's the only survivor left from the Uchiha Clan," said Kurenai, glancing at Kai who still hadn't taken her eyes off from the image.

"That's right."

Everyone in the room jumped when Kai exclaimed, "Oh! I just remembered that I have to give Naruto and Sasuke their lunchboxes that I just made."

Before anyone of them could react fast enough, Kai activated the seal on Naruto and teleported away.

It didn't take her long to arrive in front of the two, standing next to the desk where Naruto was standing on to glare at Sasuke. Holding out the two lunchboxes in front of her, her eyes were closed as she smiled at them, "Yo, Sasuke. Naruto."

When she got no reply in return, she opened her eyes to see a very interesting scene in front of her.

"Sorry, did I bump you?" asked the boy who was sitting in the desk in front of Sasuke.

There, in front of her, was her kid brother and Sasuke kissing each other. The two were lip-locked together for a couple of seconds until they separated, spatting spits and wiping their mouths.

Raising an eyebrow, she couldn't resist to tease them, "Wow, I didn't know you two were _that_ close. It's no wonder you two clung to each other while sleeping when we were younger."

Hearing her voice made the two whip their heads towards her. Their face pales when they saw her smiling face. Bounding up to her, Naruto jumped on her, crying, "Kai! It's not like that!"

She laughed, holding the young blond to her, "I'm just kidding."

"Kya! It's Kai Namikaze!"

Hearing some of the girls scream her name, Kai nervously laughed before setting Naruto back down on his feet. Ruffling his hair, she held out one of the lunchboxes to him, "Here. I figured you might go hungry since you rarely pack lunch for yourself."

Naruto smiled brightly at the neatly wrapped up lunchbox, "Yeah! Kai's homemade lunchbox!"

Turning to the brooding boy, she held the second one out to him, "Here's yours."

Taking it carefully in his hand, he nodded, "Thank you."

She smiled down at them, ruffling both their hair, "I'll see you guys later." Before she left, she snickered at them, "If you guys ever need a room together when you're back at my place-"

Naruto cut her off, "Kai, that's disgusting! Like I'll ever be like that with Sasuke!"

Her laughter was the last thing they heard before she teleported away. Both Naruto and Sasuke's face pale and disgusted.

Rubbing at his lips some more, Sasuke glared at the blond next to him, _'I will get you, Naruto. I wanted it to be with Kai.'_

/

Kakashi looked next to him when Kai teleported back into the room. She was still chuckling at her teasing of the two.

"As usual, Naruto is right in the middle of some kind of trouble," said Hiruzen, smiling amusingly at Kai who was now getting the laughter out of her system.

/

Visiting Sakura's house was… interesting to say the least.

Especially since Sakura's mother was so excited about how Kai was going to be overlooking her daughter's training. Even though Kakashi will be the one to be training the team… That is if they passed his test.

Arriving at Sasuke's apartment was quiet and yet, a bit chilling. His home was so empty. Barely any decoration other than the necessities that he needed for his living.

Frowning, Kai wondered if she should've had just kept Sasuke living in her home. By seeing his, it gave little to no comfort at all.

Finally, when they had gotten to Naruto's apartment, Kai smiled at his tidiness. For now. Until he gets lazy and starts piling up his trash everywhere like last week.

"So this is where Naruto lives," said Kakashi.

He watched Kai walked through Naruto's apartment. Picking up the boy's thrown floor clothes and putting them in a hamper.

"Yes, he'll be on your team, along with Sakura and Sasuke from the Uchiha Clan. Good luck, you'll need it," said Hiruzen. Looking over to Kai who was now looking at the pictures that she had helped Naruto frame, he smiled, "Though, with Kai on your team, she might be able to make your job a bit easier."

Walking up to the dining table, Kakashi picked up a carton of milk that was still on it. Looking at it, he noticed the date.

"This milk is way past its expiration date."

His words caught Kai's attention. Frowning, she walked up to him, "What?"

He shook the carton, hearing the expired milk sloshing thickly inside. Kai scrunched up her nose in disgust, "Don't tell me…"

"One sip of this and he'd be running to the bathroom all day."

Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Guess I should've added the diarrhea pills into his food after all."

Kakashi sighed along with her, "Seems like this kid's just one big problem."


End file.
